Different Twilight - ON HOLD
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: 5'0 17yr energetic Isabella Brandon moves to Forks after being adopted by Charlie Swan. Feeling that she might be in a place where she feels she could belong.
1. Arriving

**I do not own twilight, nor do I own the characters ; SM owns all. **

**Summary ; **_Isabella Marie Brandon has been adopted by Charlie Swan and moves from Biloxi to Forks. Bella has a family member already there, but doesn't know it, neither does her family member until she see's her. - Alice in my story is about 5'4 and looks like Alice from the books; only taller. Bella in my story looks like Ashley Greene with long hair to her hips, and is shorter than Alice at 5'0. Bella is a shield as like in the books, but sometimes she dreams of things that haven't happened yet, and sometimes they come true. Bella is the last remaining Brandon. - Is it fate that brought this girl to this small town of Forks?_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Bella Pov ]<strong>

Waiting outside of the small Seattle Airport, slightly nervous yet excited. Even though I was going to be living in a new place, with a man that adopted me that I didn't even know at the age of 17 was slightly scary and exciting. I cant help but think of a new start, and hoping to find a place to belong.

My name is Isabella Marie Brandon, would be Brandon-Swan but I didn't want to change my last name, plus that would make my name even longer than it already seems. I'm 17 years old, born and raised in Biloxi, Mississippi. I hadn't always been an orphan, at the age of one I had parents but they died on their way to get me from the sitter after having a night out. After that, I was put into Child Care, since having no other living family members left. Finally at the age of 17 I've been adopted by a Charles Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

Some maybe fearful but I cant say that I am. It's nice to have a place and some sort of parent even if it's a year way from being a legal adult. Somebody took the chance on me, and that makes me happy. After so many years of wishing and waiting to be adopted, then finally giving up, but a slight change in fate brings me some soft of family life, I cant help but welcome it.

Not only that, but I have this really good feeling that I won't feel out of place anymore, and something great is going to happen to me. Not that being adopted isn't a great thing, I just have this _beyond_ that feeling.

Other things about me? Well I'm rather short, standing at 5 foot nothing. I'm the shortest person I know, or have known over the age of 8. I have long dark brown hair that I've let grow to my hips. My eyes are a light brownish color, nothing pretty but I do know my mom had the same color eyes. I have small barely their dimples that only come out when I'm smiling a full smile. Almost pixie like features, or so what I've been told.

I wouldn't say I'm the most prettiest girl in the world, or say that I'm average. I'm attractive yes, but I'm not vain.

A police cruiser finally pulled up, with **FPD** on it. A man, taller than me, maybe around 5'9 came out of the drivers side door. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. He looked nervous but you could see happiness in his eyes. That made me relax a bit.

" Hello, I'm Charlie " He stated softly, and rather awkwardly.

I didn't take this to offense. I just smiled and hugged him tightly. My excitement getting the best of me.

" Hi! I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella! " I chirped at him with my slightly soprano voice.

He looked a bit taken back but recovered and chuckled.

" How's about we get you _home_, and we can get to know each other on the way. " He suggested, as he smiled down at me.

I nodded and helped him with my few suit cases that I had. I liked clothes, but honestly detested shopping for them by myself. I only packed exactly that, my clothes and shoes, and the few pictures that I had of my mom and dad. Hopefully Charlie wont mind if I have them out in my room.

The ride was long, but wasn't exactly boring. Charlie talked a lot on the way there, and asked me questions, as I did the same to him. I leaned that he had been married but his wife Renee died five years after them being married right out of high school, she was pregnant with their child. He never remarried after that, and always wanted children anyways. He finally got the courage to adopt, and was sent a picture to me. He said he couldn't help but feel it was right. I thanked him , and told him about myself. He eventually got over his awkwardness a bit, and laughed along with my excitement.

Sometime during the ride, I must have fallen asleep, because we stopped and he lightly shook me awake. I looked out the window and seen a nice looking two story home. It wasn't lavish or anything, but it was nice. There was a large gap on each side of the house from the neighboring homes, and a small semi- wrap around porch. Parked next to the Cruiser was a dark blue car, not really knowing about car's I couldn't tell you what it was, it didn't look exactly new, but it was nice.

" Your car is pretty" I told him as I looked at it. It was still daylight out, so everything was clear.

He cleared his throught and looked around nervously.

" Actually Bells, that car is for you, for you to drive to school and where ever else you want to go once you get use to the town. " He said in a small voice.

I looked at him, and smiled brightly, not because of the car, but because of the nickname! I never once been called anything other than Isabella or Bella. I always preferred Bella over my formal name, it seemed better, but I liked that he gave me his own nickname.

" You called me Bells" I nearly shouted in happiness.

Once I'm excited, you really cant get ride of it. Its natural.

" I'm sorry, I didn't - " But I cut him off with a soft hug

" I like it, its nice" I said as I kissed his cheek , " And thank you for the car, you didn't have to go through the trouble to get me one. " I told him again, with a bright smile.

" Well it wasn't much, it didn't run at first, but a friend of mine's son fixed it up and got her running. It's a welcome home present. Besides, your going to need a way to get around while I'm at work " Charlie said with a shrug and slightly smile.

I found it endearing that he was slightly shy. I guess it's to be expected. I was never a shy person, I'm naturally happy.

We eventually got my bags in the house, and he showed me my room. It wasn't really big, but it was a nice size.

" I hope you like purple" He told me, as he pointed to the double bed, with a purple comforter that was placed on it, with matching pillows.

I smiled and laid a hand on his arm

" It's perfect, thank you" I told him

It may not be my favorite color, but I was just glad it wasn't green.

He left me alone, while he ordered pizza for us to eat, since he said he wasn't the greatest of cooks. I told him that was fine, and that I knew enough cooking to do that part. He told me I didn't have to, but I protested and told him it was relaxing, and not to worry about it.

I unpacked my things, and set them in the places I wanted. Clothes in drawers, and hang up clothes in the smallish closet. My shoes on a book case that I would probably fill up sometime in the near future, and hopefully get a nice shoe rack.

I placed my few pictures of my mom and dad, on the night stand next to my bed, and one on the desk which held an old style laptop.

The room could use some decorating, but that comes in time. Soon it will be a room I could truly call mine.

We ate pizza, and talked about school, and by time we were finished a horn had been honked outside of the house. The sudden noise made me jump slightly, which made Charlie laugh, I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly, which caused him to chuckle again.

" That must be Billy and Jacob " He said getting up.

I looked at him with confusion. He couldn't possibly thing I would know them. I just got here, remember.

He blushed slightly and told me to follow him.

We walked out of the house, me wearing jeans, a hoody, and my frog slippers. I was comfortable, and didn't feel the need to change, besides my shoes.

Once outside, a man with long hair in a wheel chair with tan skin, and a boy with long hair, tan skin, where walking, or coming up the small sidewak from the driveway.

" Bells, this is Billy Black, and his son Jacob Black. Jacob is the one who fixed your car for you. " Charlie told me.

I smiled at the man, and the boy, shaking both of their hands. They both looked native american, but I wasn't exactly too sure.

" Hello, It's nice to finally meet you. Charlie here hasn't shut up about you since he got wind of you. Your even more beautiful in person than your picture. " Billy, the man in wheel chair said.

His statement made Charlie blush, and me giggle. It was sweet of him to say that.

" Thank you, Its nice to meet you as well. And thank you Jacob for fixing my car. It was very nice of you. " I told him.

He looked young but he was still taller than me.

" It was no problem, do you want me to show you how it works? " He asked.

I of course accepted and got a full explanation of the car. I found out that my car is an Audi, not a new one of course, but it looked really nice to be a few years old.

I found out Jacob goes to school on the reservation, It sort of made me sad. At least I was right about the Native America thing, I didn't want to call him Mexican or something, that would be rude!

" That sucks, It would have been nice to know at least one person tomorrow. " I told him

He laughed and I watched as Charlie and Billy fooled around, like younger men then they are. It was nice to meet new people.

Eventually Billy and Jacob had to leave, and Charlie and I went to sleep. He has work in the morning, and I have school.

_I dreamed about a girl with dark spiky hair, I didn't know what it meant, I couldn't exactly make out her facial features._

* * *

><p><strong>- AN -**

_This is just a story I thought of, since I couldn't sleep. _

_How do you guys like it so far?_

**_Please review & let me know._**

_Also, if you noticed, I made Bella a bit more realistic than my other stories. She isn't inhumanly beautiful for a human, she's pretty, but not inhumanly pretty. I also wanted to make her short, and have her look slightly like Alice. I think it's nice to have different versions, of Twilight._

_- FYI, coupling wont be the same. No Bella wont be with Emmett. _


	2. Weirdness

**[Bella Pov ]**

Waking up the next morning to my alarm was sort of startling. I almost forgot where I had been for a minute, but regained memory. I happily skipped out of bed, and walked around my room to make sure it really was mine. It was.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth while in there, sorry, its just a habit I have. Taking care of two birds with one stone. It works, so why bother wasting even more water than need be?

I got out the shower, and quickly picked out an outfit for the day. I wanted something that was comfortable yet fashionable. So I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, light wash of course, a white shirt, with a black vest, and topped the outfit off with a pair of flats.

Let's all face it, I have great balance, and was pretty graceful if I can say with out sounding too sure of myself. But in heels I have a sort of hard time, I tend to wobble at moments, and maybe even trip that causes me to fall.

I blow dried my hair, and left it straight, no time to style it in waves and such. I didn't want to be late on my first day. I kept the make up simple, I didn't really like the look of packed on makeup on anybody, even if the person is rather homely without it.

My eyes and lips were great features, so I focused on them. They were a bit wider and doe like, but not exactly Bambi like. I just used eye liner and a layer of mascara, and covered my nicely plump lips with a pinkish clear lip gloss, strawberry flavor of course.

I rushed down stairs as fast as possible. Charlie, or Dad left a note telling me he was sorry he didn't get to see me off for my first day of school, but he would be home later tonight and to have a great day. I quickly found something fast to eat on the way. Breakfast bar's are great, easy and fast, and will do until lunch.

I made my way out to my car, and got in placing my backpack that is filled with all the things I would need, in the passenger side. I started the car up, almost expecting it to sound old and disgusting. I came to be surprised because it actually hummed nicely. You wouldn't think that some kid down at the Reservation actually rebuild the engine completely by himself.

I made my way to school, following the messy scrawl of directions left by Charlie. I finally came to a big sign that said FORKS HIGH, with yellow and blue as the main colors. I parked the car in the closest spot open to the door.

Once out of the car, I took a moment to scan the parking lot. Not to many cars looked new, a silver car, and a Jeep looked the newest. The other cars either were rusted up pretty well, or had dents or pealed paint.

Taking in a deep breath I started walking towards the main office. Of course that didn't mean I didn't notice the other kids staring at me as I either passed or came near them. It was funny, yet annoying at the same time. It made me wonder if they ever seen a new person before.

Ignoring the looks, and probably whispers, I carried my short legs to the main office and was greeted by a middle aged woman. She had some weird orange color hair, almost as if she had dark brown hair like mine at one point and left bleach in her hair for a short amount of time. Her cat glasses were being held up by the tip of her nose, with a string of purple beads attached to the parts that went behind her ears.

" Good morning dear, can I help you' She asked me with a kind smile

I wanted to ask her If she would cover up her hair, which made her outfit clash with her, but I decided against it. It wouldn't be nice to have my brain filter work against me on the first day, no less by a nice lady.

" Yes, I'm new. My name is Isabella Brandon, I came to pick up my schedule" I told her with a bright smile.

She smiled kindly at me, and nodded her head.

" Yes the Chief's new daughter. Well here it is dear. Have this pink slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day. " She told me then returned to her computer.

I took my slip and schedule, making sure that I didn't lose it, into my pocket after reading my first class, and which building it was in.

I had English my first hour, building B. Wonderful.

I started my way to my class, but a boy with dark black hair, and acne problems came walking fast greeting me.

" You must be the new girl Isabella Brandon, names Eric Yorkie. " He said pushing his hand forcefully towards mine.

I decided just get the greeting over with. I could tell he would get the wrong idea.

" Bella, Just Bella. Nice to meet you, see you later. " I told him

I heard him yell bye and nice meeting you, until I turned the corner for my first period class.

The first half of the day was alright, I didn't really mind having the attention on me, it was to be expected since I'm new and all. Besides, I'm not exactly a shy person, I usually invade peoples personal space.

I met a girl with brown hair, who loved to gossip. Her name is Jessica Stanley. She asked me all sorts of questions about my self. I answered her questions with ease and easily asked her questions in return. She was an alright girl, overly chatty and nosey but I didn't really mind. She threw me off guard when she stared at me for a minute then asked me;

" Are you related to Alice Cullen? " She said with her eyes open with hope.

Probably looking for some new juicy gossip. The point is, I've had several people ask me that question today, and honestly it was getting on my nerves. Even teachers told me I looked or at least resembled her in some sort of way.

" How can I be related to a person I've never met before? In a town far away from my home town? " I spit out harshly.

She looked taken back and I said sorry with my eyes. She waved it off and then started talking about the gossip I missed out on since I was new. Eventually the bell rang, which I thanked god for that. She asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I agreed because I honestly didn't want to sit alone and look like some loser.

I bet a nice girl named Angela Webber in my class right before lunch. She knew Jessica and actually said sorry for having to meet her. I just laughed it off and said it was alright. It was nice to get to know some people on the first day. I felt like Angela and I would be really good friends. She was quiet, and minded her own business, but she was nice all together. I learned about her family. Her mother stays at home, her father is a minister, and she has two younger brothers who are twins. Angela was a genuinely nice person.

We walked into the lunch room together, and got our food. Nothing really looked all that great, so I stuck with a salad and a Lemonade.

Once we sat down, we were greeted with Mike Newton, a really annoying boy who never got the picture that I didn't want anything to do with him when I ignored him. Eric the boy from earlier, Ben Chaney, Angela seemed to have lovey eyes for him it was cute, Lauren Mallory she seriously got on my nerves by how she looked at me, Tyler Crowley, typical boy who thinks he's the man and thinks every girl wants him, and Jessica the top gossip girl of the whole school.

We started eating and talking, which was cool. It didn't really feel too weird. Lauren eventually stopped glaring at me to have a conversation with Tyler about weekend plans. It made me feel a lot better that her attention wasn't on me.

Then, the most beautiful people I ever seen in my life walked in the door from outside. Three boys and two girls, were all making their way into the lunch room.

" Who are they? " I asked to nobody

Jessica giggled and turned towards me.

" Those are the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them, she cant have kids or something. The thing is, they are together like, as in dating each other. They moved here two years ago from Alaska " She said looking over to the first two who walked in.

A tall beautiful blond girl, and a boy who's muscles looked seriously deadly. Just looking at her almost made me feel insecure, almost. Her clothes were designer obviously, but her shoes are what made my eyes pop out. They were at least 5 inches, I would have tripped by now. The boy was large, pretty much bear like. They were holding hands, and you could tell just by how their bodies reacted to each other, they were in love.

" The two that just walked in, that's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They are a couple. " She said, yet you could hear disgust in her voice when she said they were a couple.

Next, walked in another girl and guy. This girl was shorter than the blond, she had a short bob, and the ends flipped out with each layer. Her clothes were designer as well, yet she wore flats instead of heels. Next to her with his arm over her shoulder was a tall guy, but not as tall as the bear like boy. He was lean, but not too skinny, his hair was the weirdest color I had ever seen. My best guess was that it was a mix between brown and bronze, like a penny. Both people just as beautiful as the two people that walked in first.

" The boy that just walked in with the short black haired girl is Edward Cullen, totally hot. The short girl is kind of weird though, she's Alice Cullen, the girl I asked if you were related to. " Jessica said

When Jessica said the girl she asked if I was related to, both Alice and Edward Cullen looked up and right at me. Both of their eyes widened slightly, but they seemed to cover it up quickly, or my eyes were playing tricks on me. I couldn't really be too sure.

" My last name is Brandon, I was born that way, I'm not even from Alaska, I'm from Biloxi. Besides we don't look a thing like each other!" I said with a sigh.

I looked back at the entrance and almost gasped. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen came walking in. He had blond slightly curly hair to chin. He looked almost in pain, as if he had a really bad headache. The sight of him possibly in pain made me want to comfort him. But I didn't. I then realized he didn't walk in with anybody. So maybe he was single.

Hello Blondie! I said in my head.

" That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. He's not dating anybody. Though it seems nobody in this school is good enough for him, so I wouldn't waste your time. " She told me.

The way she explained it made me giggle out loud. I just couldn't help it. It was seriously funny. She obviously asked Jasper out and he turned her down.

I looked over to the table were they all sat, and couldn't help but keep giggling. Which my giggle was heard by everybody, so they were looking. I turned to Jessica and got close to her hear, so nobody could hear me.

" Rejected you a few times huh? " I said then giggled again at the look on her face.

She looked horrified, probably because I knew with out her telling me. She just shook her head no, and started talking to Mike Newton.

I looked back over to the Cullen and Hale's table one last time, and noticed they were all looking at me and whispering to each other, though that Alice girl's face looked shocked. I wasn't sure why, but I turned my head and started a conversation with Angela.

The bell went off not to much longer after that. We all got up and emptied our trays of food. I barely even ate anything, I was too caught up in Angela and trying to remember where all my classes were, I didn't exactly want to keep my schedule out for so long.

I got to my locker and another bell went off, signaling five minutes before next class period. So I made my way to my next class as fast as my shorter than everybody else's legs could take me.

I made it just in time for the bell to ring right as I stepped inside the door. Of course Everybody was looking at me, and I sort of blushed that time.

I gave my slip to my teacher just like I had done with all the other ones, and was directed to introduce myself yet again, then take a seat next to JASPER HALE! I blushed again, because I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

" Hello, I'm Isabella Brandon. I just moved here to live with my adopted father Charlie Swan, I'm from Biloxi Mississippi. I love clothes, reading, and anything that's pink. " I said as calmly as I could, then took a seat next to Jasper.

I sat down slowly, we sort of. I had to get on my tip toes just to get half my butt on the stool that was placed in the empty space. Being short seriously sucks sometimes. I almost got it, but I started to fall off because my purse was caught. Just as I closed my eyes expecting to hit the floor, a strong hand gripped my arm and sat me right.

I looked over into the dark golden colored eyes of Jasper Hale. I couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time.

" Thank you" I whispered at him setting my purse on the table.

He smiled slightly and just nodded his head, before turning to face the front.

I felt disappointed that I didn't hear get a verbal response out of him. I wanted to hear what his voice sounded like for some reason. I could just imagine it being deep and soothing.

The teacher told us we were doing slides, onion root slides. I rolled my eyes and huffed as quietly as I could, but I guess it was still heard by my partner sitting next to me. He chuckled and smirked slightly, causing me to roll my eyes again. Though when I went to look over at him, which caused my long hair to whip around, his eyes looked black.

I was silently startled because he glared at me, for no reason.

The rest of the class was seriously disappointing. Not only did he NOT talk to me, he moved his chair all the way to the edge of the table, as if I smelt badly or something. Then when the bell rang, he was out of his seat and the door before anybody else.

Mike Newton said something annoying, which made me walk away from him, of course he followed and seen I had gym.

Gym was uneventful, I had to stay out because I didn't have the right clothes seeing as it was my first day and all.

I finally reached the end of the day, and rushed to the office. I wanted to catch Jasper Hale before he got the chance to leave. I wanted to ask him why he was so hateful during class for no reason.

The whole way to the office, I kept wondering what I had done wrong. Did he not like me because I didn't speak to him, but he didn't speak to me either so that wasn't fair. Did he think I smelt badly? I sniffed my hair again and couldn't understand because it smelt like my shampoo. I sighed and walked into the office once I reached it.

There Jasper Hale was talking to the secretary trying to change his class. The one he had to sit next to me in.

" I'm sorry dear, but nothing else is open. There is nothing I can do. " Mrs. Cope told him nicely.

He nodded in a jerky motion and sighed.

" I guess I'll just have to endure it. " He said then stormed out of the office, nearly knocking into me as he made his way out.

I went up to Mrs. Copes desk and handed her my slip.

" How was your day dear, I hope It was well. " She told me as she smiled down at me.

Geez even old people are taller than me. Grrrreat!

" It was alright" I sighed and left.

I rushed out to my car, and looked over my shoulder before I got in.

Jasper Hale, and his siblings were once again staring at me, though he and the one named Edward were glaring at me slightly. Alice, the shortest girl was slightly smiling, Rosalie looked some what confused and happy, the tall bear like boy Emmett, well he was just smiling period.

I sighed and got into my car, and drove away .

I finally reached the house, and sighed in relief. I just wanted to lay down on my new Dad's couch and sleep away the weirdness.

Charlie eventually got home, and we ate at the dinner, with him promising me to give me his credit card to go food shopping tomorrow after school. We talked and I got introduced to his friends that were all there. Most of them fishing buddies of his. Which grossed me out. Fish smell.

I went home and took a long shower, letting the stress slightly melt away by the heat of the water. Once out I twisted my long hair up and put it into a bun once it was damp. I got into pajamas and went to sleep.

That night I had the _strangest_ dream.

**[A/N]**

_Sorry for all of you who wanted Bella to be with Emmett. It just didn't work with the story in my head. They are clearly going to be like brother and sister._

_Rosalie isn't going to hate Bella, she's going to accept her, but in a slightly different way then the others._

_Jasper seems to be weird right now, he laughed and helped her at first, but glared? But why? & What's with Edward? Protective of his Alice, or what?_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Gigantor

_The next day at school I looked around the parking lot for that Jasper Hale. I was going to confront him for how rudely he acted towards me, and question him on his twitchy little mood changes. Because I seriously didn't deserve that glare he conjured up for me, for no reason what's so ever._

_But when I parked my car and looked around, I didn't see him or his siblings at school, though I did she the car's they were hanging around after school. So I knew they were here. That's another thing that pisses me off seriously. Why on earth did his brother Edward glare at me as well? Did I do something to make him upset, then again I haven't even talked to him!_

_Shaking my head of my thoughts, I walked into school, towards my first class. I actually remember where they all were and in which order. Thank goodness. I really didn't want to be lost or lagging around late. That's embarrassing._

_My classes before lunch went by swiftly with no problems other than me complaining about Mike and Tyler to Lauren and Jessica. It was my idea, I really didn't want them glaring at me or disliking me. I'm new, and I don't want people hating me already. So interesting enough to say, they were glad to help me with a plan to get the two boy they liked off my back, which in return I acted very appreciated. _

_Finally lunch arrived and I went in line with Jessica to get food. They were actually serving something that looked good. Hamburgers and curly fries. I took both and decided on a water to drink. We left the line after paying, but I collided with a hard wall, er… person._

_I looked up at the shocked face of Emmett Cullen. His eyes held shock and amusement, which only ticked me off._

_He looked like He was about to say something, but my anger cut him off, since he was so amused that he ran into somebody to happened to be four times smaller than him! I looked up at him and glared._

" _Watch where your going Gigantor! " I sneered at him, as I poked him._

_Jessica was gaping at me and following after I went to our table. Everybody had been looking, even the Cullen's, which Jasper so happened to be sitting down._

_The staring was getting on my nerves, so I glared around._

" _WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ? " I shouted and started eating my food like nothing happened, but in honestly I was still very angry._

_First because yesterday, Jasper glaring at me, then Edward glaring at me , and now because Gigantor decided to bump or nearly ram into me. I know I'm short but HELLO!_

"_Oh my god! Are you alright? I mean it was like slow motion over here, and I nearly had a heart attack watching it. I mean it was like watching a giant collide with a tiny person." Lauren gasped out and touched my arm._

_To say I was shocked that she even cared, shocked the shit out of me. Not to mention everybody else at the table, who nodded along with her in agreement. I had to shake the thoughts out of my head so I could answer her. She's so weird now that she knows I'm not after her precious Tyler! Except the only thing that she said caught my attention was the fact she called me tiny! I'm not tiny, I'm just short._

" _I am not tiny! I'm just short. But thanks for asking, I'm alright. If it happens again, I might cut him with my shank" I told the table in my most serious voice._

_They all got wide eyed and their mouths were opened. I burst out laughing loudly. It was just comical to see them look that way. Jessica even scooted her chair farther away from me. Mike, Tyler, and some dude named Ben gulped loudly._

" _Oh! Your faces were hilarious! " I giggled out trying to calm down._

_The all laughed after wards which made me feel a little bit better. I mean I don't need my new friends to think I was some crazy chick who liked to cut people. Though I'd like to cut that Jasper right now._

_Thinking that I took a look over at their table, and they seemed to me talking, except the blonde girl Rosalie. She was looking right at me. She seemed torn, for some reason, I'm not sure. I sent her a small smile and a wave, just to be polite. The thing that blew me away was that she smiled back softly and waved as well. Which caught the attention to her siblings. They in return looked over at me, I glared sperately at each of the boys, and smiled a small smile at Alice, which earned me a large grin in return._

_I took note of Jasper's expression, he looked sad that I glared at him. I felt bad but he deserved it for doing that first. Edward looked taken back that I would glare at him, whatever pretty boy. And Gigantor looked heartbroken, which made me roll my eyes._

" _Did Rosalie Hale just, smile and wave at you?" Jessica asked me almost in a breathless voice._

_I shivered, thinking maybe she had a crush on Rosalie as well. Weird!_

" _Um, yeah, she's only being polite though I'm sure of it. Why do you ask?" I looked confused with my eye brows nearly meeting each other as I scrunched up my face._

_Jessica's face as well as Lauren's looked excited. They looked at each other then back at me again. I swear those two are the female versions of dumb and dumber. Or slut and sluttier, but I really shouldn't say that. I mean, they are my friends right?_

" _The only converse or anything like that with them selves. So it's pretty new for her of all people to wave and smile at you. She's the prime definition of bitch!" Jessica told me_

_I think my face got red, because I could feel it heating up. It made me angry that she called Rosalie a bitch, she only smiled and waved at me. That doesn't seem bitchy to me._

" _How can you just judge her like that? " I said huffing._

_Jessica looked taken, back but Angela one of the girls at our table, who actually happens to be genuinely nice, answered for them._

" _Rosalie is a bitch, but only to those who always try to flirt with Emmett, or as you called him Gigantor. Turns out these two both have flirted and tried to get with him. Which is why they think she's a bitch. " she said, and then blushed looking down because of the glares she received from Lauren and Jessica._

" _That only makes you two the bitches. God your heads are so far up your asses, I'm not going to be friends with somebody who is like the way you two are. Come find me when you can be nice. " I said picking up my tray, or more like snatching it._

_I threw my food away and stomped out of the lunch room with anger._

_Since I left the lunch room early, and not really eating. I was bored and had a lot of time to kill before class, which happened to be with Jasper. I took my books from my locker and dropped them off in class and at my respected seat. I then left the class room and went into the small library to read._

_I picked up a civil war book, that they provide for projects and all that, I'm sure. Some how I ended up falling asleep._

_I had a dream about Jasper. He was running in a heavily treed area and started stalking some animal. _

_I was jerked awake by the warning Bell. I was really upset I didn't get to finish my dream to see what was going on. He didn't have a gun or anything, so he couldn't have been hunting! I shook my head and went into the hall way, trying to place my dream in the back of my mind._

_I reached the class room just in time for the final bell to ring after I sat down. Of course Jasper was there, and I just ignored him as best as I could. Even though It was hard to do. It was something about him that made my skin to tingle every time I was near him. _

_My skin kept tingling even after class started, I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I would have to keep myself from having to reach over and touch him in a way._

_After the teacher left us the last ten minutes of class to do what we wanted, I seen Mike Newton out of the corner of my eye looking at me. God, was he going to get up and try to speak to me. I as dreading hearing his voice._

_As if Jasper could feel what I was feeling, his voice made me jump._

" _Sorry for my rude behavior yesterday. " He said, with his voice sounding like smooth honey ._

_I looked over at him, surely blushing from being embarrassed for jumping._

" _It was very rude of you. What did I do for you to be so mean towards me? And what's up with your brother Edward glaring at me at the end of the day?" I asked with a huff._

_Something about him made my skin tingle, and the actions of him and his family made me angry again. God my emotions were causing me to have whiplash._

_He cleared his throat and he seemed to look sheepish._

" _I wasn't meaning to glare. Your hair hit my face is all. I really cant explain why I glared, or give you a explanation that will make up for my rude behavior and I'm sorry for that. As for Edward, He's just protective of Alice." Jasper told me_

_I was confused, why would he be protective of her when I haven't even said one word to her since I came here._

" _But I don't understand, I didn't even talk to her." I informed him._

_He didn't give me any other explanation, he just asked me questions about myself. Like where did I come from, and how did I like Forks, and Why I came to Forks, and then he asked me how I felt towards Charlie._

" _Charlie is great. I'm very glad he adopted me and not some small child. I feel blessed to be here in this small town, and getting to know my new dad. He's not very social but he's great none the less. I feel like Forks is a place where I belong, like there is something beyond having a new dad here for me. I'm just waiting it out. " I told him honestly._

_Soon enough class ended, and Jasper walked me to my locker which surprised me. I didn't think he would do that. Every bodies eyes were on us, as we passed them. I blushed slightly, and ignored them._

_The week went on with similar fashion, with Jasper and I. We would talk in class and he would walk me to my locker afterwards. I wish he talked to me more, but he didn't. Which sort of made me sad, but oh well._

_Everything was going well, even my friendship with Jessica, she seemed to simmer down with her bitchy side, Lauren however did not. She didn't glare at me but she just didn't speak to me. So that was a plus._

_The week passed with out any problems until now. _

_I was getting ready to get into my car since school ended so I could go home and cook for Charlie. Then all of a sudden I heard this awful screeching noise from behind me. I turned and looked, I couldn't even more at the sight before me._

_Tyler's van was coming straight for me and it was swerving out of control. I couldn't even move from fright and shock. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to squish me. _

_It never came. I was knocked on the ground with a cold arm keeping me down. I looked up to see the black eyes of Jasper Hale. He held his hand out and I followed his arm all the way to his hand._

_His hand was keeping the van from getting to me. The van had a large hand print that wasn't humanly possible. After looking back into his eyes, darkness came over me._

_**A/N -**_

_I know this isn't exactly like the Twilight books, but it is different which is for the name._

_Sorry if you don't like it, and if you do like it thanks._

_Please review_


	4. Spitfire

[Jasper Pov]

Thinks are completely out of wack right now. When we first heard that there would be a new female student to the school, we heard her name would be Isabella Swan. Not Isabella Brandon. When she first arrived, I could feel here and I wasn't even anywhere near her. That obviously freaked and fucked with me.

We could all hear the different things people where whispering about her, nothing bad of course, but they were all different. Some said she looked like she could be Alice's sister, or something of the sort. We all laughed about it, brushing it all off, untill we seen her at lunch.

Of course the humans let her know who we were and informed her to stay away from us, especially me since I repel females especially the human kind. They all have disgusting emotions, and Edward says they have thoughts that rival their Emotions. So I tend to just feel disgusted yet I act like the gentleman that I was raised to be and decline them nicely.

Seeing this Isabella Swan, er, Brandon from hearing her conversation at lunch. I felt this tingle in my gut try to jerk me forward towards her. I fought it of course, thinking it was simply nothing but curiosity. Alice of course was freaking out because she knew nothing of her human life besides her name, Mary Alice Brandon and that is was from Biloxi Mississippi.

This Isabella Brandon is from the same place Alice is from, and they share the same human last name. Come to find out Swan is the last name of her adopted father, Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police here in this tiny town of Forks Washington.

Of course with this new information, we figured that it was some sort of wacky fucked up job the Volturi put together to see if we were doing anything wrong. Since our family is the second biggest coven besides their own being the first.

Edward was the the defense. He didn't want anything to do with this Isabella because she could be some ploy to get us mixed up in some shit that isn't right. Emmett didn't think the Volturi were smart enough to do something like that, then he said besides, they don't have cause nor reason to pull something like this.

After the first day of school, I called Jenks right away and asked him to pull a background check on a one Isabella Brandon from Biloxi, Mississippi. It took a while but we finally got the information back.

She is who she really is. Isabella Marie Brandon, born in Biloxi, Parents were a one Lori Brandon and Hunter Brandon. Her parents were killed in a brutal car accident when she was the age of one years old. With no other living relative's on either side of her family, having that her Grandmother Cynthia who happened to be Alice's little half sister, died at the age of nearly one hundred a month before Isabella's birthday. Isabella was then placed into foster care and taken care of by some of the top foster families until she was adopted by a one Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington.

The proof was all there, we even had newspaper clippings from when she was born, when her parents got married, when they died, when her grandmother died, and all of her things she was awarded for in school leading up to now. Several pictures of her as a child that the foster system kept, and her medical documents, copies of course.

Alice and Bella both look alike, of course seeing how they are related. They are both short, yet Isabella is shorter, they both have the same face, just Alice's face is inhumanly beautiful, but Isabella has that classic beauty. Alice became overwhelmed and wanted her Niece in her care, Of course Rosalie agreed with her.

Rosalie believed that she felt motherly towards Bella right away even after seeing her. I thought it was stupid, since they are close to the same age. Rosalie always wanted a daughter and thinks that Isabella could be that for her, even if she is near an adult.

Of course, the day Alice was going to step up and speak to Bella for the first time, Emmett pissed her off by knocking into her on purpose. In result he got a nasty glare from Bella and a new nick name. Which I believe she called him ' Gigantor'. Which caused us all to laugh about that. This human girl didn't seem to be afraid of us, and she obviously had that spitfire personality that her aunt Alice carries. Edward was and is still not to sure about us getting close to her, but it's what Alice wants, so that's what Alice gets.

Besides Carlisle and Esme wanting to meet her, Rosalie does as well, formally that is. Which is weird on her part, because she usually makes sure humans known not to mess with her, but she aches to get to know Bella.

Me on the other hand, over the time I've been getting to know her, requested by the family, plus I deep down known in my dead heart its what I want. I started to ignore her though not to long ago, and acting cold because I was afraid of Alice's vision. She had a vision of Bella and I getting married, and her being one of us. I had no problems with her being like us, but some people like Rosalie and Edward don't like it that much. Edward believes we have no souls, and Rosalie wishes she were human, and had wants in which Human's are granted all the time, mainly children.

Of course everything started going down hill today after school was let out. Alice went into a vision, and before she could yell for help, Edward told me Bella was going to die after being crushed between her car and a van. I reacted without thinking.

I blurred over to her car, crouched after grabbing her and laying her on the ground, harshly at least I didn't mean to. And her head slammed to the hard ground as my hand made contact with the van. Her eyes opened wide, and they went from the van, to my hand, to my face. Then she fainted! SHE FAINTED!

I freaked out and cursed under my breath, and yelled vampire speed to my family to call Carlisle and let him know that she would be coming in and to meet with her personally. The ambulance came along with Chief Swan who was beside himself with worry. He seen me carrying her to the girney they had ready, and he thanked me for getting her.

After that, the family waited in Carlisle's office worried about what would happen. Alice and Rosalie where sobbing and Esme was trying to calm them down and wrap her head around what happened. Of course she told me how proud she was of me, and I actually felt it. Carlisle finally came in, and nodded to me. He was allowing me to come with him to check on Bella seeing as the nurse just told him she was awake.

Walking at human pace to the room she was in was agonizing. Once we reached I breathed a deep breath I didn't really need. We paused again before going in after hearing Bella talking to her dad.

" Dad can we just leave, Im fine see! I don't want to see Dr. Cullen! We need to go home now, PLEASE" She begged

Of course, she had seen my hand do the impacting the van, she's freaking out. I can feel her emotions. Fear, Confusion, and something else I'm not exactly to sure of right now.

" No, you need to make sure your fine. I'd much rather wish you would let the doctor decide that. What if you have a concusion thing and fall asleep and never wake up! I cant let that happen, I just got you hun, I don't want to lose you! " Charlie said roughly and emotionally.

We heard Bella sigh then humph at him. Followed by his chuckle. Then we heard her mutter under her breathe.

" He was drinking from a huge cat! A CAT BELLA! Don't trust him, he will probably eat your dog! You don't have a dog, get over yourself, it was just a dream, a dream! You have these silly future dreams all the time, they arent real!" She said in an aggravated voice.

Carlisle and I looked at each other with wide eyes. She is a seer like Alice, but with her human mind, she is only able to see them in her dreams. This isn't good, she knows, she knows! I kept telling myself in my mind, her freaked out emotions taking control of me. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Son, calm down. It's only natural she get something from her family. Alice will be pleased. Don't worry, all will be fine. " He said calming me down.

Carlisle smiled and opened the door, with the smile still on his face.

" I heard Chief's daughter was in, thought I would check you over myself. I'm Dr. Cullen, pleased to meet you Isabella" Carlisle said softly while smiling at her.

She frowned at him, then looked at me and her eyes got big, then she glared. Damn.

"I was just telling my dad, that I was fine. Can I leave now? " She said still glaring at me, yet talking to the man I consider my father.

"I'd much rather check you over myself. Better to be safe than sorry." Carlisle told her soothingly

" See what did I tell you Bells!" Charlie gloated with glee.

Bella took her glare from me, to him, but it went away when she seen him look so happy at being right.

" Fine, I'll let you check me over, other than a sore head, Im fine. I SWEAR!" She nearly shouted but calmed down.

Carlisle checked her over, and when he touched her, her eyes got wide, but she covered it up, muttering lowly.

"Hands are colder than a freezer! If he touches me again I will bite him" I had to cough to cover up my chuckle.

She was released, and yanked Charlie along out of the room, with a quick see ya and a thank you.

" She surely is a spitfire" Carlisle laughed and grasped my shoulder.

I couldn't help but feel pride. But I was still worrying about her finding out our secret! I walked as fast as I could, while still passing as human to Carlisle's office. Once Inside everybody stood up and looked franticly at me.

" She's a seer! A SEER! SHE DREAMS VISIONS, SHE HAD A VISION OF ME HUNTING!" I yelled out

They all shushed me with glares and Alice started bouncing up and down clapping her hands happily, squealing about how lovely it was. I wanted to tackle her and shake her asking if she was going mad, but then again she's already mad if she was in a the loony bin.

Edward growled at me for that thought, and I just flipped in the bird.

" Okay, so we invite her over for a sleep over and just let her know! " Rosalie said calmly.

We all looked at her in surprise

" Let's go right now" Alice said pulling her out of the office.

I sighed and Emmet laughed.

" Your mate is something else dude, and so cute . She's so small! " He said in awe.

Edward laughed, " Don't let her hear you calling her small, Gigantor" Edward laughed and walked out.

I wondered if Bella would agree to a sleep over, and I wondered how she would react with the news we wanted to tell her. I was starting to feel like an overwhelmed man, instead of a well put together vampire, for the first time in, well forever.


	5. Avoiding

_Okay I know in the original story by SM, the vampire who likes the human ignores the human for six weeks after the human is saved. But in this one, I'm going to have Bella ignore Jasper and his family for six weeks, you'll see why._

**[ Bella Pov ]**

It's been almost six weeks since Jasper Hale saved me from being squished like a bug from Tyler Crowley's stupid van. Since then, I've had a dent in my poor car, I've been pestered and been asked out all the time by that annoying Mike Newton, and I've had Tyler following me everywhere at school thinking he has some debt to pay for almost killing me on accident.

He stopped once I blew up on him. Mike Newton hasn't stopped, and now Jessica has been glaring at me when she thinks I don't notice, but I do, and I don't really care. I have no interest in her guy. It's annoying how the only real friend I have is Angela Webber. But I'm grateful to have her friendship.

Lately I've been doing everything in power in vain to try to keep away from the Cullen's and Jasper. I don't speak to him in class, nor his siblings. I try to go different ways then them, and everything so far its barely been working. The only reason why I've been staying away is because of these weird dreams I keep having, and some of them happen!

First with the whole dream after passing out when I seen that Jasper's hand connected to Tyler's van! HIS HAND! That alone made me pass out not to mention the pain in my head also made me pass out. Then I had a dream of Jasper sprinting with a the speed of a sports car towards a large Lion, and tackling it to the ground. I woke up after that, which freaked me out.

Since then my dreams have been different. From seeing Emmett the large guy picking up his gigantic jeep with his own two hands, to Alice telling me something that I really couldn't hear in my dream. The most shocking was I had a dream of Jasper in a large field, his skin was literally glittering like diamonds, and he wasn't even shocked about it, when I looked at my own skin in the dream my skin was the same as his.

Since then I've been staying away, even if I really don't want to. The fight to stay away everyday gets harder and harder than the previous day before. Sometimes I find my breathing to be labored and my chest hurting, like if I had heart burn. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know I need answers, answers that only Jasper and his family can answer for me.

I pulled up to the school in my dented car and it seemed the only parking space was between Edward's mom car, and Emmett's huge Jeep. That monstrous thing frightened me just by its size. Getting out of the car, and standing next to one of the tires made me fearful that it was going to come to life and run me right over. The tire's alone were so big that it went to my chest! I shuttered and made my way into school.

Classes where annoying of course, and the thing that made it most annoying was the announcement of the spring dance coming up. Of course it was girl's choice thank god. I wouldn't have to worry about any guys asking me, unless they were confused on which sex they were. I already decided not to go, I wasn't really one for dances. The only plus side was wearing a really pretty dress, but the thought of having to shop for it put me back in my less than excited state of going, or thinking of going.

Finally lunch came around, and I sat in my usual table. I brought my own lunch today. I picked up a chicken salad from the Diner so I wouldn't have to go through the lunch line and look at the food, more than likely wasn't really legal to serve.

My friends finally sat down, and I stated chatting right away with Angela. She was whispering about how she wanted to ask Ben to the dance, I of course told her to go for it. Our conversation was interrupted by Jessica.

" Bella who are you going to ask to the dance? " She asked.

I thought about rolling my eyes out right, just to show her how much she annoyed me. But I decided against it. I could see Mike lean against the table and listen more intently.

" Nobody, I have no interest in going to this dance. Besides, I'll be in Seattle that day. " I chirped and sipped my lemonade

She looked shocked, so I leaned in so only she could hear me.

"If you thing I was going to ask Mike out, your mistaken. I know you like him, but he doesn't do anything for me. He's completely not attractive. He just happens to be my stalker." I whispered to her.

She leaned back and looked at me with wide eyes, and I shrugged my shoulders.

I went back to eating, practically devouring my grilled chicken salad, until Jessica once again annoyingly interrupted me.

" Jasper Hale and his family are staring at you. " She said almost too loudly

I smacked her shoulder, not to hard, but enough to jerk her forward a bit.

I then looked at the table that ever only occupied the Cullen family kids. They were indeed all staring at me, and I winked at Gigantor which made his eyes go wide, and Rosalie to giggle.

" What's so funny." Jessica whispered.

I held back a giggle and looked at her seriously.

" Earlier Rosalie was telling me how Emmett cries his way through sex." I said with my most serious voice I could muster up.

I then took a look over at him and his face looked horrified, but his siblings were all shaking with laughter. It was as if they could actually HEAR me! Another weird thing about them that made me want to know more, yet stay away from them. Geez they are soo weird.

" Bella we're all going to LaPush next time the weather is clear, do you want to come." Mike asked me, the look of hope in his eyes was gag worthy.

" For what?" I asked

" The tides are coming to a swell, we usually go up there for surfing. It's La Puuuush Baby" Eric Yorkie said standing up on his chair pretending to surf.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of surfing. I didn't really exactly thing it sounded appealing.

"I'm not a surfer. And don't say LaPush like that. It's creepy!" I shuddered out.

The girls giggled and Erik looked down right put out. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a apologetic look.

" They have whale watching too, come one you should come with us. It will be fun. " Angela put in and looked happy.

I sighed and agreed to go. Soon after that, I got up to throw away my half eaten salad, only to run into Jasper who was throwing away his uneaten food.

" Hello Bella." He said giving me a small smile.

Being so close to him, I couldn't smell it. And smell him I did. He smelt like fresh rain, and honeysuckle, mixed in with a woodsy scent. I had to control my eyes from rolling in the back of my head, he smelt that great. Almost like he could tell what I was thinking his grin got even wider. I rolled my eyes openly at him which made him chuckle.

" Hello to you too Jasper, not following me around today?" I asked trying to act casual.

In honesty my heart was picking up its pace and I was fighting with myself from not pushing my hand through his blond locks.

" Its clear you don't want to be friends." He said, his face looked hurt and I instantly felt guilty.

I sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. I then remembered about the Van almost ending my life, so I straightened my self up and looked up to him in his eye.

" Are you going to tell me how you stopped the VAN with your Hand." I hissed out quietly.

He looked taken back for a moment before composing himself. He then stepped forward and grabbed my hand, which was hanging limply down at my side.

He started to speak but I didn't hear anything he said. My eyes lost focus, and went hazy then I started seeing flashes.

Jasper hugging a woman who was crying. Jasper in a military line, shouting at the same time as the other men in line with him. Jasper fighting and shooting a weird gun at people in different clothes. Jasper one a horse helping women and children. Jasper riding a horse and stopping to help three extremely pretty girls. The three girls speaking to him, then one whispering in his ear and biting his neck! Jasper screaming like he was in pain. Jasper waking up with bright red eyes like the women he went to help. Jasper attacking many men at one time, he was actually ripping them apart, and then he threw them in a FIRE!

So many flashes kept coming, I couldn't stop them. I couldn't help but keep looking, I was scared and confused. Suddenly the flashes ended, and Jasper and his entire family was in front of me, surrounding me. I jumped slightly, and just stared at Jasper, and stepped forward at the same time.

"What was that! You.. You were in an army! You ripped people apart and burned them to ash! What.. What is happening to me? What is going on!" I shuddered out and felt tears running down my face.

I then remembered some of the flashes, the people biting into his skin! I grabbed his arm shaking hoping those flashes didn't come back. He silently watched me, with different emotions coming across his face. I pushed his long grey sleeve up, and seen all of the bite marks on his arms.

I lifted a hand up to touch one, but looked at him first for the approval. He nodded and I let my fingers run over the jagged marks on his arms. There were so many, I couldn't explain, but I felt angry. I felt angry for those people who hurt him! I felt sorrow, because he went through the pain, the torture.

I didn't even realize I was crying until many cold arms embraced me. I looked back at Jasper, the tears still running down my face. I wanted to comfort him and I did. I shrugged everybody off of me, and hugged him tightly. His cold body pressed against mine. It felt oddly normal when I knew it was different.

"We'd like you to come over for the weekend, a sleepover. We can answer any questions you might have. We promise to be honest." Rosalie said in a soft voice.

It was so motherly, I never heard anybody speak that way before, it comforted me in a way.

" What happened to me just then. What did I see when he touched me?" I whispered as my emotions started to frenzy again. Panic, shock, fear, everything you could think of.

Then in a split second, I felt amazingly calm. I felt my body drop it's defensive posture, and relax the stress that grew with in

" Everything will be explained after school. " Alice said as she pranced forward bouncing on her feet smiling widely.

I looked at her, I mean REALLLY looked at her! It was like almost looking into a mirror, yet the mirror me, was prettier, and had way short hair. I tiled my head to the left, she tilted her's to the right, mirroring me. I gasped and stepped backwards walking into Gigantor!

I turned around and scowled at him. Which in return he stuck his tongue out at me.

The Bell rang ending Lunch, which brought all of us out of our little pow wow. I looked around and noticed every single person was looking at us. God, haven't they ever seen people have a conversation before?

" What! " I shouted, which made them realize their rude staring and went off to their classes.

I turned around and said bye then ran off to catch up with Angela who waited for me.

" Why was everybody staring?" I asked her as we got right out side of the class room

She laughed and snorted at the same time. Which made me giggle at her and her look horrified.

" It was strange. The Cullen's never, and I mean never speak to other people but themselves unless necessary. It was just new is all. What happened back their anyways? It was like you were there talking, then all of a sudden you weren't there, yet you were there?" She said but it came out as a confused question at the same time.

I just shrugged and acted like I didn't know, because well I really didn't know what the hell was going on with me during that moment. I seriously was normal one minute the next I was seeing pictures of Jasper. I didn't know what it was though, It looked like from a different time, but I wondered if I somebody just slipped me something. Like a roofie or LSD or something. It couldn't be from a different time, Jasper's only like, 18 at the oldest.

The rest of the day flew by. I didn't talk to Jasper in class. I was thinking about everything. Those images that went through my mind. I felt almost nauseous. My head started to hurt from thinking.

After school I went outside and of course the Cullen's were surrounding the three of our cars. I one again stood next to Gigantor's Gigantic Jeep tire. I stood closely to my car, not even wanting to be near the thing. I understand that he's big and tall, but the Jeep almost made me confident that he was compensating for what he lacked.

Which that thought made me blush completely bright red. I looked around and noticed they were all staring at me. I was surprised to see Edward not glare at me, but smile a small crooked grin that made him almost look constipated. I giggled at that though while looking at him then remembered I was going to their home.

" Uh, I cant come. My dad doesn't know. " I said feelingly slightly down.

I just didn't understand my emotions at the moment. I wanted to stay away from them at first because they creeped me out, they still creep me out. But at the same time I wanted to go to their home, to see what the famous Cullen's house looked like, and most of all get my answers from them.

" I already called and asked, he said it was fine!" Alice said clapping her hands and hopping up and down.

I just giggled. She looked like me when I was excited. I couldn't help but smile at her energy, it felt familiar.

" Uh alright, but I don't have any clothes with me." I said with a confused voice.

She clicked her tongue and smiled widely.

" I'm sure we have something you can sleep in. Tomorrow we can just go shopping" She cried happily

I cringed.

" I love clothes, but I wont go shopping. Sorry. I'll just get my own thanks. Besides you both are obviously taller than me and I don't like to wear big things." I said sternly.

She seemed like the type of person to try to get her way all the time. Not that I don't do the same, but I wont have it done to me.

" Don't worry about it, I'll drive with you to your house, then we can go to my house. And do you mind if we have one of the other's pick us up. " Rosalie asked eye my car with distaste.

I looked to my car and back to her offended. That is my baby! She is perfectly fine. Then again I wouldn't mind having one of them pick us up. As long as it's not Gigantor and his Gigantic jeep.

" Fine, and my car works fine. Somebody can pick us up, as long as it's not Gigantor and his monstrosity of a jeep." I voiced my thought, and eyed his jeep with fear.

With that we all separated and took off in different directions. Rosalie and I in my car, and the rest of them to their house.

I was silently praying to God, that I wasn't becoming insane. And for this whole thing to go well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Soo I've been doing this update off and on since the last one. Sorry it took so long. I had to brain storm for my part of STRUGGLING LOVE. I had writers block on that story and it was pissing me off._

_ANYWHOO… I know this isn't going by the book, and it wont. It's going to be a little different seeing as It's my story that I'm doing._

_Also, I decided to add a little spice to Bella's powers. She can see the future when she's sleeping, because she's still human and that power isn't so strong. She's still blocking Eddie b/c she is still a shield. AND, she can see peoples pasts from touching them like she did with Jazzy._

_I give credit to the whole seeing the past thing to SkylerBlack, she's awesome and helped me decide to give her and extra oomph. _

_Don't worry, Bella wont be getting another power. _

_I also would like to know if you want the baseball scene to consist of the nomads, or have the Nomads come into the clearing, but don't chase her only go to the Volturi about her, or have Maria find out Jasper's got a mate, and she's human! LET ME KNOW!_

* * *

><p><em>&amp;&amp; HOW FUCK AWESOME WAS IT THAT TWLIGHT WON AGAIN FOR THE THIRD YEAR IN A ROW AT EVERY SLOT THEY WERE IN AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS? &amp;&amp; THE PREVIEW FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 1 WAS FUCKING AWESOME AS WELL. I SO CLAPPED MY HANDS AND NEARLY PEE'D MYSELF. MY SON WAS SCARED LMAO I WAS THAT EXCITED. IM SO HAPPY. ALL MY TWILIGHT GUYS WERE HOT AS HELL, AND ROBERT PATTINSON DID ANNOY ME FOR ACTING SO SHY, BUT IT WAS CUTE. - HOW ABOUT THAT FAKE KISS WITH TAYLOR AND ROB? I STILLTHINK IT WAS DELICIOUS!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Happy

_This chapter will probably be split into two different Pov's. I also wanted to thank everybody that has favorite this story, or me, and reviewed and left their questions or suggestions or thoughts about the story. It means tons to me that I hear from all of you._

**[ Bella Pov ]**

Rosalie and I waited quietly for whoever was picking us up from my house to arrive. I left a note for my dad on the table to let him know I was thankful that he allowed me to spend the weekend at the Cullen house. I also left him with the number to their house, via Rosalie giving it to me.

I know I probably didn't need to do all of that, but I wanted him to know I respected the fact that house rules usually go this way. You know telling them where you are, and having a number besides the cell phone to reach their house. So yeah, I decided to do what I seen on the movies. Hopefully it will let him see I'm responsible.

Five minutes into waiting, I could feel eyes on me so I turned to see Rosalie smiling at me. Was it me or was it just weird?

" Why are you smiling?" I asked her

She had the decency to look slightly embarrassed after being caught. I would have laughed at her reaction if I wasn't actually curious. Even though I'd tried to ignore her family and Jasper, I always noticed how she, Alice, and Jasper all looked at me with these weird smiles on their faces. It creeped me out but at the same time it made me wonder.

" I'm not advised to say at this moment or explain, but your very important and special." She stated.

I repressed the urge to snort at her. I mentally rolled my eyes. Why stare at me and tell me that when she wasn't allowed to tell me anything at all?

" I'll get my answers though?" I asked wanting to confirm that.

I got a look of sadness in return along with a nod from Rosalie.

The thought of wasting time by going over to their house for a whole weekend, not getting my answers annoyed and angered me. But the thought of not going made me feel upset. I really wanted to talk to Jasper, or just be around him. I didn't really understand that part of my emotions, the feeling of need.

Through out my whole life, sure I've had crushes but I never had the urge to want or need to be around somebody, especially around somebody I really didn't know much about.

I really needed answers, I hated not knowing what was going on, much less not knowing what was going on to my own self. I'm feeling things that I never usually feel, I'm dreaming things that happen, I'm seeing weird images when I touch people. And I have no idea what the hell it is. Why did it all start happening now. Okay so the dreams aren't sudden but the feelings and the seeing things at a touch is.

There were two quick honks outside, and Rosalie stood up smiling nodding her head outside. I stood up as well and was about to pick up my bag, but she already had it. How she got it so fast, I don't know, and I want to find out.

Alice was parked outside the house in a Red BMW. I briefly wondered if all of the Cullen's had nice car's like the ones I've seen so far. The Volvo, the huge Jeep, and now the BMW. I put it out of my mind and followed Rosalie to the car. She hopped in the back with my bag, and she let me sit in the front.

The drive wasn't really all that long, seeing as Alice drove like a speed demon from hell. I had a grip on the seat, and another trip on the arm rest on the door. Even though it was scary to have been going so fast, it was exciting. I couldn't help but relax half way through the drive and giggle out when my waist long hair would flow with the wind. It was refreshing. I started to wish my car had a drop top.

Alice turned to a long winding road in the forest. The way the green tree's just seemed to float past us was beautiful. Then she stopped at this amazing house. No, calling it a house would be completely degrading to the structure of the thing. It was a massive mansion.

It was at least four stories high, and the white bright color of the painting made it look angelic. The sight of it alone made me gasp at its beauty. The house matched their family, beautiful and flawless. It was surrounded by nothing but bright healthy green grass and beautiful flowers. The yards on both sides looked many football fields long. It was all just so beautiful.

"This is where you live?" I asked, my voice coming out as a shriek of excitement.

Both girls giggled and nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Jasper Pov ]<strong>

When we all got home, Esme and Carlisle were waiting. They figured Bella would be with us. Carlisle just loved her the moment he met her in that hospital room, and Esme was thrilled to finally get the chance to meet the girl who was going to be with me forever. My mate.

Though when we pulled up with no human, and no Rosalie, Esme was immediately put out. She wanted to see her new daughter, but she covered it up completely as if I couldn't read her emotions or Edward reading her mind.

We explained that Rosalie went with Bella to her house to gather some clothes and whatever else she would need for the weekend for her stay. Alice bounced into the house and told them she would be going to pick the girls up, seeing as Bella didn't want Emmett being the one to get them. She even quoted what Bella said. Everybody laughed at Emmett's expense of being embarrassed by a human, my human.

" MOM SHE TOLD PEOPLE I CRY DURING SEX! " Emmett cried as he hugged Esme like a five year old.

She of course looked horrified for a moment then started giggling like a school girl. We all went to sit in the living room and talk while waiting. Esme already went to the store earlier and bought all kinds of human foods and drinks. I could smell it from the places she put it. Not to mention the smell of whatever she was cooking for 'dinner' tonight.

I just sat and thought of Bella. Part of me was scared that my mate is human, that I could kill her easily. The other part, the inner beast, was roaring happily on the inside and cooing over the images of her in my head. I knew she was mine when I could feel and smell her before I laid my eyes on her, it was like all my senses only picked up on her, everybody else just faded away. I could feel something inside of me trying to pull me in the direction she was in. My inner beast was roaring to take control, control of which I had to keep control of. I couldn't let him out, even when I laid my eyes on her. He wanted to take her and mark her, turn her, and keep her forever. I wanted the same thing, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. But I know that since she is human and her emotions aren't as strong as a vampires and she cant feel the mating bond as much as I can, that I would have to take my time gaining her trust and love.

I didn't care about either of Rosalie or Edward's views on my mate, she will become a vampire if she wants, they wont stop that. I'll wait til she is ready even if its years from now, I'll make sure she is ready and wants it. I never thought I would gain a mate, but now I feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet. I've gone a long time with out even a companion. Though in my war days I pretty much was Maria's companion, I used her for my needs while serving time in her war. Since I left I haven't been with a woman.

I'm not even in a rush to be sexual with Bella. I want to take the time to get to know her, and her get to know me, I want nothing unknown. I want to give her whatever human experiences she wants, for her to graduate, to become drunk, to get high, to do anything and everything she desires I shall help her get them. How ever long it takes, she is after all still growing into a woman. So there is still time for her to catch up to my 19 years, in human years. With her being 17 now and her birthday not being for some time, she has at least two years til she reaches the same age as me. I can wait, my inner beast might not want to , but if it makes our mate happy, he will be fine.

With me being a vampire I can feel the beginnings of the mating process. At first it's like a magnet pulling u in the direction where your mate is. You can feel when they are coming near, and you can feel as they get farther apart, the tug becomes constant, but nothing uncomfortable. The next step would be marking your mate, where the pull intensifies and becomes painful when you're a certain length away from one another, which is why you find mates either always next to each other or arms distance part. Of course it wont be like that for Bella or me, I wont be marking her as mine in that since of the word while she's human.

I already got what is going to mark her as mine, she wont get it until I know she trusts me.

Everybody was brought of their thoughts and conversation when we heard the girls pulling up the long drive way, not to mention we could all sense our mates getting closer, though for my brother's they could feel the pain of the pull becoming less and starting to sooth out.

We waited by the door, while Esme decided to get a small peek of Bella. She stood behind the white curtain and moved in slightly to the side. She gasped and smiled happily.

" Oh Jasper, she's so wonderful. Look how tiny she is! She's stunning, look at that hair!" Esme marveled. I couldn't help but perk up in pride and smile at her.

I was rather proud of Bella being my mate, even though her body hasn't grown out fully, she's still beautiful.

" This is where you live? " Bella's shrill excited voice flowed through the house.

Her emotions made me chuckle at her, they switched so fast it was amazing. I wonder if it's a Brandon thing, Alice's excitement and curiosity all flow through her and pop out spontaneously just like Bella's. Those two are alike in many ways yet so different.

The girls finally arrived inside, and I felt relief. She was near me again. That thought made me think of earlier today. After all that time freaking out if she was a ploy to bring us down by the Volturi, we were going to tell her about us today. She deserved answers and we all agreed as a family to give her that.

Once inside, Bella's eyes searched until she found mine. She smiled a huge grin and came to stand next to me. Esme cooed at that lowly in vampire speed.

" Hello" She whispered to me

I chuckled in return and nodded at her. Esme stepped forward gaining Bella's attention.

" It's lovely to meet you Isabella, I'm Esme the children's mother." Esme said softly looking down at Bella.

Bella looked at her with wide eyes and gasped softly then blushed.

" It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen you have a really beautiful home!" Bella smiled at her which caused the girls to giggle.

" Oh please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." Esme said bringing Bella into a soft tight hug.

Once they let go Bella grinned at her.

" Then please call me Bella, Isabella is just too formal. " She said giggling

" Nice to see you again Bella. " Carlisle said softly and smiled at her

" Yes, its nice to see you again too sir" Bella said

" Carlisle would be fine Bella" He laughed

Bella was introduced to everybody, even though she already knew who everyone was. She glared at Emmett who just laughed at her, and she looked slightly afraid of Edward. His hurt expression made her smile softly at him and earn her his crooked grin. Alice and Rose of course swooped Bella into hugs careful not to touch her hands and then we were all set to the living room to talk.

Of course She tripped over the rug and Alice got her in time, not carefully enough. Bella's hand and Alice's hand touched and Bella's eyes went un focused and she was sat down.

Her emotions where horror and she started to softly sob at whatever she was seeing. Of course Alice was panicing because she didn't know what was of her past, or what she was seeing. Everybody again gathered around her and I did the only thing I could do to try to sooth her while she was going through her prossess, I sat her on my lap.

Her body relaxed but her emotions didn't. We waited until she was brought of of it. And she jumped off me, and stepped away from everybody looking at Alice shaking her head in the 'no' motion.

She backed up until she hit the wall, and just kept crying looking at her aunt. It was so strange. Her gift that is. To be able to see somebody's past while Alice and see the future. I figure that once she is changed, either her dream visions will go away or magnify like Alice's. She also is a shield which is her strongest gift, besides this one she just experienced.

" You, Your… it cant be. You cant be my aunt Mary! " Bella cried out and her eyes darted around til they found mine again.

Alice was about to speak until Bella screamed

" WHAT IS GOING ON, WHAT ARE YOU!"

Of course it took a few minutes to get her to calm down, and convince her it was safe to sit down. Of course that didn't mean she didn't pull her 'shank' pit of her sock and grip it in her hand. That made Emmett laugh loudly and told her it would hurt her more than it hurt us. That put her back in defensive mode and grip it impossibly tighter.

The only thing I was worried about was her cutting herself. Though her blood scent doesn't bother me because she's my mate, I'd rather die than hurt her. The other's wouldn't react as well. Not that I didn't trust them, but now her safety is first thing.

Carlisle thought it would be best if he told her everything, and I mean everything. I kept her calm and rational. Eventually she tucked her shank away as he kept explaining. I could see her thinking about everything. From time to time her eyes would go to Alice and then to mine.

We explained what we are, vampires. We explained to her what she saw and why she saw it. We explained that Alice was indeed her great aunt that Alice was older than her half sister Cynthia, which is Bella's grandmother.

Bella told us what she saw, it was sad. All this time Alice wanted to know her human past and now she knows it wasn't very nice or pretty. Bella ran to Alice and they held each other while they both cried and Bella sobbed happily after all she cried her sad tears out. She seemed happy to finally have a somewhat living family member. They were in their own little world, both talking fastly and babbling. I couldn't help but laugh when they would talk happily then start crying and clutch each other again and sob then do it again.

After that emotional roller coaster, which had me sobbing in my seat, looking completely crazed. My mate actually looked scared of me until she remembered that I could feel emotions, then she spent almost five minutes telling me she was sorry and that she didn't mean to get overwhelmed and that she would try to keep her emotions under control and then she asked if I was alright. For a human she sure can say a lot with one go of a breath.

I didn't tell her she was my mate, because I wanted her to love me without her feeling she had to. She has a choice with me always. I'm not here to tell her what to do or order her to love me like I already love her. I want her to love me on her own, to feel like her own person. And when the time comes, I will tell her she is my mate, and I hers.

Soon everything seemed to be considerably calmed down and Esme started whipping Bella up a plate of something to eat. Bella of course felt bad because we told her human food is gross to us and smells horrible. But Esme wasn't hearing any of it, she told her it was her pleasure and for her to just eat without feeling guilty.

Alice and Rose started to transform the game room into a sleepover room while Bella ate. The whole the she ate, Edward and Emmett just stared at her. She didn't pay any attention to them, her eyes were on the blurs of the two girls. She looked amazed and would giggle every now and then.

" Can I call you Tinkerbella?' Emmett asked in a whisper so he wouldn't startle her.

Bella looked towards him and blinked. He gave her his best puppy pout and batted his eyelashes trying to dazzle her. That didn't work but she did laugh loudly at him.

" I guess so, but only in private like around here, not at school!' She said sternly at the end.

I tuned the rest of it out. I just sat across from her and watched her smile and laugh. Her laugh was amazing and made me feel calm. The way her doe like eyes lit up whenever Emmett said something stupid and Rose would flash by and smack him in the head was funny.

Tomorrow I would have her to myself. I promised to show her what we looked like in the sun. I also wanted to show her my favorite spot, where I go to think and just be alone.

The boys and I left the girls to it to have their slumber party. Emmett was itching to out and do something 'manly' saying having had enough squealing and what not.

I felt genuinely happy for the first time since I was human.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	7. Sleepovers

Shout out to _**XxMixedXxLoverXx**_ for the whole glove idea. It was cool and different I loved it. I mean can you imagine having past visions every time you touched somebody's hand by accident? Life for Bella would surely suck, but I wonder if she is going to wear them at school?

**[Bella Pov]**

The boys all left to go hunting. Rose and Alice said it was to get away from the emotions and the sappiness. I didn't know if I should have felt offended or not. Either way I didn't care. There was a sleep over waiting for me.

Sleepover. Seems sort of stupid to have one, seeing as I'm the only one who will be sleeping. Then again, it's the thought that counts. I was brought into the game room for the sleepover. I was wondering what the girls were doing while they were blurring around the house. The game room looked awesome.

There were three huge blowup beds with different colored silk sheets. There was a yellow color, which was really bright and beautiful, a red color, deeply shaded like the color of blood, and a hot pink color, those ones made me excited the most. The best part of it all, they were all three Zebra print. The strips of the print were silver.

There was a table set up with all sorts of junk foods and drinks. Next to the food and drinks were a bunch of movies stacked on top of each other. There was a trolley of some sort with nail polishes, and other beauty supplies. On top of each blow up mattress were a stack of magazines. Also on top of the beds were each a set of pajamas we could all change into. They were silk as well, and I wasn't sure why there were three, because they didn't know my size.

" Um, why are there three sets of silk pajamas?" I asked looking back and forth between the two girls.

" I seen that there would be a possibility that you would agree to stay the weekend. So I went ahead and went shopping for this weekend. Don't worry they are your size, I got them in the petite section along with mine." Alice said rocking back and forth on her heels.

I sighed and have her a look of annoyance, but didn't say anything about it. I said thank you and asked what now. I never been to a sleepover before. Living in a group home, and foster homes didn't really give you that chance. I was the oldest in my last home, and I was the only girl.

"How about some movies, and while we watch movies you can eat and drink whatever you like. I'll paint your toes!" Alice said excitedly

I still couldn't believe she was my aunt. Yet I know what I saw. It's just too bad they hacked her pretty hair off, it wasn't as long as mine, but it was getting there. They shaved her head because there had been a lice infestation, and before she was changed it grew out to what it is now. She had really beautiful hair.

I didn't exactly tell her what I saw, I just told her some of it. I didn't tell her all of the bad things that I seen either. Like her watching her dad and his mistress kill her mother. My grandma was only two at the time, they seen her and it wasn't long till she was shipped off to a mental hospital. They sent her after she kept having visions trying to warn people about things that were going to happen.

I only had the chance to meet my grandmother a few times in my life, and in all of those time she had been out of it. Old Timers, since she lived quite a long time. Every time I would visit her, she always called me Mary. I never understood why, but of course I seen the pictures of a girl that looked like me, but it wasn't me. It was in a different time.

It all added up when Alice's hand touched mine and I was finally seeing everything. Since then I've been taking extra care not to touch anybodies hands. Right now I'm wearing a pair of latex gloves that Carlisle gave me. He said those should help keep the images of the past away. After they were securely on, I grabbed his hand and saw nothing. I sighed in relief and smiled thanking him, I even gave him a hug.

Even though all of this is so new and weird to me, I've accepted it. I have an aunt now, even though she's near my age in human years, I still have a family member. That made me swell with happiness, knowing I'm not the last Brandon alive. Well I guess Alice isn't quite alive either, but she's here.

Rosalie popped in a movie, and I started opening the bags of candies, and got myself a bottle of soda.

" Do you think your mom will get me some Redbulls? " I asked with happiness.

I wanted to stay up as long as I could manage. I didn't want to miss a thing. Besides, I wanted to see Jasper before I went to sleep.

" Of course I will dear, I'll run to the gas station. You girls have fun. " Esme said appearing out of now were smiling widely.

That's going to take time getting use to. Them moving so fast and appearing out of no where.

We started on 13 Going On 30 first. It wasn't even twenty minutes into the movie and Esme was back with a large amount of cans of my favorite energy drink. I gasped at how many she bought, there had to at least be 30 cans, the large ones at that. I thanked her, no doubt stumbling with my words. She smiled kindly and left.

I went back to eating the chocolates that were sitting in a bowl that was mixed with recses, the small chocolate bars, and tootsie rolls, and rollos, and kisses. And popped open a can of energy goodness, then focused on the movie. Not even paying attention to the paint job going down on my toes.

After a few movie, I was hungry and tired of candy. My stomach rumbled loudly which made me giggle and feel embarrassed, and the girls to laugh loudly.

" Come on, there is Chinese food for you in the kitchen. " Rosalie announced.

We all got up from out respected blow up beds, mine was the hot pink, Rosalie's was the red one, and Alice had the bright yellow bed.

We all three marched down stairs and went into the kitchen. I nearly fainted at the amount of take out food from China Wok. I looked around with wide eyes. The boys were back, and everybody was staring at me.

" That's a lot of food. " I whispered to nobody in particular.

They all laughed and chuckled. I just shook my head and stepped forward, Jasper dashed forward and pulled out the bar stool for me. I looked up and smiled and whispered a thank you. He nodded and pushed me in.

Esme brought me a plate and a fork, which I was thankful for. I once ate Chinese food with chop sticks once. I nearly took an eye out, that eye was my own. Forks are good, familiar.

I piled food on to my plate, I ate mostly Mandarin Chicken with noodles and rice. It was so good. I would moan and stuff even more into my mouth. I ate at least two egg rolls, and a few of those fried things with cream cheese in it. I paused and put my fork down and reached out for a drink of water that I asked for. Once I took a few sips, I started to eat again.

" For somebody so tiny Tinkerbella, you sure cane at a bunch." Emmett praised, his voice awe like.

I looked up at him, and let out a yelp. His face was not even a few inches from mine. His fist under his chin, and his eyes wide with excitement, much like Alice's get. I caught my breath which made his body shake with silent laughter.

" You idiot, she could have had something in her mouth and choked!" Jasper roared out.

His voice didn't exactly sound like his own. It was slightly deeper and his southern accent can out ten fold. The sound of his voice made Emmett's eyes widen and him move all the way across the kitchen next to Rosalie who slapped him behind the head.

I took a chance to look at Jasper. His eyes were completely black, and his face was contorted into something far worse than a mean scowl. I know I should have felt scared of him, but for some odd reason, with him looking so, deadly, it made me feel safe. I reached up carefully and placed my hand on his forearm. His eyes went straight to mine and he pulled me from the place on the stool and into his arms. He placed his head between the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, and let out what sounded like a purr.

" Are you, are you purring Jasper?" I giggled out

His arms went tighter around me, then he held me out as if I were no older than a small infant, dangling in his hands. He smiled at me, his eyes were still black and he nodded again. Then brought me back to him tightly. I looked around as good as I could, and everybody was gone.

I'm not sure how long we stood there in that kitchen but I felt calm, and safe. Being in his arms felt right, like I belonged there. Yet I didn't understand my feelings. Why did I feel that way being in his arms? I hardly know him. Either way Jasper sat me down on feet eventually, and just stared at me.

I couldn't help but smile at him, and that earned me a smile in return. He ran his thumb across my cheek and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He then kissed my forehead, and scooped me back into his arms and then we were flying. Or he was running, and I felt like I was flying.

It was cool, I couldn't even close my eyes, but it was awesome. I giggled and laughed loudly and possibly even snorted once or twice. Then out of no where, Im sitting back on my hot pink blow up bed in the game room. He placed another kiss on my head and then was gone.

" Stupid vampires." I mumbled to myself

"HEY!" Rosalie and Alice shouted at me

I laughed at them and winked. We went back to watching movies. John Tucker Must Die was my all time favorite that we watched. Eventually we turned the TV off and started to gossip.

" Alice?" I asked her

She looked up from her article about some couple and raised an eye brow.

I twirled my fingers in my hands, and thought about how I could not offend her, not that I really honestly cared. I didn't like Edward, he glared at me.

" Why are you with Edward?" I said and maybe possibly tried to snarl out his name

Rosalie looked taken back but Alice didn't looked phased at all. She smiled at me, and looked to be understanding.

" We're mates. I love Edward very much. When I woke up I always knew he was for me. He's gentle and treats me wonderfully." She said with a gooey look in her eyes.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

" I don't like him." I stated firmly.

" Why don't you like him Bella?" Rosalie asked me

" He glared at me when I first arrived at school, and I never did anything to him. He was rude." I whispered out.

All of a sudden the game room door burst open and I was whisked away again. By time I could actually see where I was, I seen Edward in my face with very very sad eyes.

" I don't hate you, and I only glared because, well I didn't know who you were but I was nervous for Alice's safety. We didn't know if you were really who you were until we had to check. I'm sorry for glaring at you. I already love you as my sister, and niece in law. Can you forgive my rude behavior?" He asked

I took the time to notice that even while kneeling down on his knees he was still taller than I was. I looked back to his face, and felt sad, guilty even. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I guess I understand, and I forgive you, but no more glaring. And sorry for making you feel sad. And kidnapping me seriously?" I giggled out at the end.

He looked embarrassed and just bowed his head in shame.

I patted his shoulder and he looked up at me. I beamed at him and hugged him. His arms slowly wrapped around me and he smoothed out some of my hair.

" Thank you." He whispered.

"Do you really love me already and feel like an uncle?" I asked him.

For some reason my voice went small, and I felt like crying. I never had family before. Feeling like I may just have a family now made me cry. I felt happy and full.

He wiped my cheeks and nodded his head giving me that weird slanted grin he gives.

" Of course. We all love you. Alice loves you and is happy to have her niece, I love you and feel the same way, Carlisle and Esme love you like a daughter, Rose loves you like a daughter too, and Emmett, well he thinks you're the cutest little sister he could ever have." He told me then smiled brightly.

" How does Jasper feel?" I whispered out

" Well why don't you ask him tomorrow when you two hang out?" He suggested.

I thought about it and then nodded. He smiled and ran me back to the girls. They attacked me with hugs and I hugged them back. I really didn't understand Rosalie's motherly feelings towards me, but I didn't comment on it. I don't think I'll ever love her like a mother, but I can see me going to her for lots of advice.

I fell asleep sometime between 2 and three in the morning. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and when I went back to get a energy drink, they were gone all of a sudden. I asked the girls were they went and they said they didn't know. Of course they knew, they can see everything. I suspected Emmett, but let it go.

I woke bright and early. I showered and got dressed in some clothes. I could smell Esme in the kitchen cooking for me. I felt bad because they didn't like the smell yet she still cooked something that bothered her. I felt very grateful.

I ate breakfast and went off with Jasper. I was on his back and he shot off like a rocket. I held on to him as tightly as I could and giggled when an animal would run away.

We stopped at this beautiful waterfall. Jasper placed me on my feet and held on to me long enough for me to regain control of my legs.

Jasper and I sat there for hours talking about everything. He even told me his story by himself and explained things, and I would comment if it was something I saw. He told me about what he remembered about his human life, and his brother Peter and sister in law Charlotte. I told him I really would love to meet them, and he didn't look too sure about it because they live the regular lifestyle off human blood.

He showed me what they look like in the sun as well. It's beautiful, beyond beautiful actually. It's like diamonds coated their skin, and the sun made them sparkle and shimmer. When I told him he looked beautiful he looked like his ego was stabbed by my shank.

Eventually we were all talked out but we just sat there and watched the waterfall and the nature around us. I felt so safe and comfortable around him. My body would just melt into his.

" How do you feel about me Jasper? Because to be honest, this right here doesn't feel like friendship or sibling-ship either." I said and turned my head to look up at him.

He smiled down at me softly and sat me on his lap so I was sitting sideways.

" I like you a lot, not as a brother or sister thing, and not as a friend. I'm drawn to you and right now I'm not going to explain it exactly because I want you to feel how you feel about me on your own. Okay?" He asked

I nodded but still started thinking. I wondered if he felt as if I were his mate. The thought of him being my mate and living with him forever made me extremely happy. But I had things I wanted to do first if being turned was a possibility.

Either way I just let myself get lost in being in Jasper's arms and not think about anything. This weekend has turned out to be an awesome decision.


	8. Ninja

_Thanks everybody who's reviewed and such. I decided if there was going to a Baseball Scene or not, I decided not. This is A Different Twilight after all, but that doesn't mean that our not so friendly nomads wont make an appearance. _

* * *

><p><strong>[ Bella Pov ]<strong>

It's been around roughly three months since I've met the Cullen's and started school at Forks High, not to mention three months since I've found out that they're all vampires. If you would have told me that vampires were real before, I probably would have laughed in your face. If you would have told me I'd start to fall in love with a vampire, I would have laughed so hard in your face, I'd wet myself.

But It's all true, they are vampires, and I have started to fall in love with a certain blond sexy cowboy of a vampire. Jasper has been amazing. I still cant believe that he has feelings for me, he never explained them, he just offered to figure it out as we go. I'm thankful for that. It made me like him even more.

Going back to school after that sleepover weekend, was something out of a strange book. The stares I got as I hopped out of Jasper's car, and wrapped my arm around his waist as he slung his arm over my shoulders, were sort of un-nerving to say the least. I noticed girls, or rather Lauren glaring at me in a spiteful manner, and boys glaring at Jasper. Though, I never let it bother me, I felt relaxed and at ease in his embrace. I held my head high, and just ignored them.

Of course it wasn't as easily said then done. Jessica Stanley, Ms. Chatter-box extraordinaire decided once I got into class with her, she would rap my mind and ask millions of questions. She asked me what I did over the weekend, that Monday. I told her that I ended having a nice time hanging out with the Cullen's, and that Jasper and I got to know each other, and happened to confess our feelings of mutual liking. She of course cooed over how romantic and lovely it was. I rolled my eyes at her openly and laughed at her.

Lauren, obviously decided that being friends wasn't in her best interests at all. Yet she still decided to sit at our table, and glare at me weather I was looking or not. But I ignored her, or when I would catch her glaring, I'd smile sweetly, wave, and then roll my eyes. She really is a piece of work that girl. She has a boyfriend, whom finally left me alone, and shouldn't be so stuck up and angry that she wasn't the centre of attention anymore. Whatever.

I've been sitting in alternates, picking every other day to sit with Jasper and the others, and then the other days sitting with my 'friends'. Though I'd only count Angela and slightly Jessica as friends seeing as they don't constantly glare at me, or keep trying to make passes at me. Mike Newton is seriously one weird dude. He never takes a hint, and even asked me out once in front of Jessica, who looked mad, but when I have her the look I've given her many times before, she slapped him and told him to grow up. Whatever, that's their issue not mine.

So today, is like any other day, or least I thought it was. I'm sitting with my friends, eating my lunch, which Charlie, picked up for me this morning from the diner. Another salad, with chicken and other toppings. I was eating peacefully until Lauren decided to open her ignorant mouth.

" I just don't understand you Isabella." She said in a disgusted tone.

Oh, Yeah. She calls me Isabella consistently. I hate it, but don't show it. I smile and kill her with false kindness when she does what she's doing now. Though, I'm really getting sick and tired of her trap.

"And what is it that You don't understand about me _Laur_, not that I care." I told her while shrugging.

I glanced at the corner of my eye, and seen Uncle Eddie, whom hates when I call him that. Was glaring intently at Lauren's face. I figured this wasn't going to end well, but kept myself relaxed. I mean she wouldn't do anything too bad would she?

"I don't understand why you hang out with those freaks. Seriously! I bet the big one is on the Roids, even my father and mother agree and they're vets, that's like almost a doctor! The blonde girl is a serious bitch, I swear she's on crack or something, and don't get me started on the little one, she's - " She was cut off by me.

I didn't think I could be so pissed off in my entire life, but I felt my blood boil and my all calming thoughts went out of my brain when she started to talk about my Aunt Alice.

And I'm not sure how I did it, but I practically leaped across the table and smashed into her knocking her and her chair back as it made a loud clanking crashing noise. I sat myself self on her chest and started wailing on her.

I knew I was speaking but I couldn't hear myself, I couldn't feel anything or hear anything, All I could see was red, and I mean literally see red. I was punching and pulling Lauren's hair at the same time, I could feel my nails scratch along her overly covered make up face, like I was alternating between punching, pulling and scratching.

All too soon, I felt big cold arm's yanking me off of Lauren, and I was still kicking and screaming, or rather screeching for him to let me at her. That I wasn't finished with her yet.

" YOU CRAZY BITCH!" she shrieked out, and I snapped out of my daze and focused on her laying down on the ground crying covering her face.

I laughed, or maybe cackled, I wasn't too sure, but my voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded eerie and cold.

" I'll always come for you Lauren. Never. Talk. About. My. Family." I told her as I was then being dragged away by Emmett, at least I assumed.

I started kicking and screaming, telling him, or rather demanding him, he let me go finish her off. I was so angry, I started crying. I knew that the others didn't give a crap about what Lauren said, or anybody else said, but I cared! I cared because Alice is my family, they all are, with them I feel right, like I belong. I love them all, equally, well not Jasper, but that's besides the point. My Aunt Alice has been through enough talk and abuse in her long life, I wasn't going to let it happen on my watch. No way, No how.

Emmett had me cradled in his arms like a baby, and once the cold air hit me from outside, I relaxed and felt myself fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Emmett Pov ]<strong>

We all went to school knowing there would be either one of two outcomes today. I felt bad about not stepping in before lunch and offering Bella, my small tiny sister, to sit with us. But I knew if I had, she's give me that icy glare and tell me to get bent. I chuckled at that thought.

Alice already warned us, along with Edward that Bella's future was a little haywire depending on somebody's decision. We just didn't know which one, but we knew it would bring Bella to have a bad day.

Of course when the small little sprite of a little human sister, that I call Tinkerbella, took her seat at her lunch table, we all listened intently. So far everything had gone smoothly. She sat talking to Angela, a quiet human girl who seemed to genuinely like Bells, and kept small conversation, though Bella was really into her chicken pecan salad. Bella's table filled up and soon enough Lauren Mallory herself decided to open her trap.

" I just don't understand you, Isabella" Lauren said with disgust clear in her voice.

" She really is asking for it." Alice muttered staring at Bella, like the rest of us were.

She seemed un effected, but I could tell by Jasper's now stiff body, her facial expressions were good at hiding her true emotions.

"And what is it that You don't understand about me _Laur_, not that I care." Bella said while shrugging her small shoulders, then glancing up at Lauren, then at us in the corner of her eye.

"I don't understand why you hang out with those freaks. Seriously! I bet the big one is on the Roids, even my father and mother agree and they're vets, that's like almost a doctor! The blonde girl is a serious bitch, I swear she's on crack or something, and don't get me started on the little one, she's - " Lauren started saying, but was cut off by Bella.

This is where the damn broke, when all hell broke loose, and my small tiny sister cut her off by practically leaping over the table, like a small little ninja, and collided her body with Lauren's. Of course if Bells had been a vampire, Lauren's whole top half of her body would now be crushed in small pieces.

It was like slow motion, the way Bella leaped across the table, almost perfectly graceful, but one of her feet caught slightly on the table and her little ballet flat flew in one direction, while two trays fell off the table as her now bare foot shoved them. The people at her table shoved their chairs back and moved out of the way, afraid of getting caught in any crossfire.

Bella went straight for the kill and gripped Lauren's hair in her left hand, and then started bringing her tiny fist back then forward with enough force that a few times small cracks were hears from all the way at our table. Soon the smell of blood drifted over to our table, and we were brought out of our shock.

We all stood up, and looked at each other as we heard Bella's fist pause and then un clench it, and bring her fingers out like claws, she then proceeded to take her fingers down her face. Now she most have used a hell of a lot of force because we could HEAR Lauren's facial skin tear as it was being done, then the punching started all over again.

Mind you that the entire time Bella was screaming for Lauren to shut up and not talk about her family, over and over again. Lauren didn't say anything all she did was scream, seeing as she couldn't really try to stop Bella, since Bella's small legs were pinning Lauren's arms down to her sides.

"Emmett, you need to grab Bella, get her out of here. The rest of us will see you at home. The police will be called, and Bella's father will hear what happened, we need to be here to tell him the truth. Call Carlisle and get Bella checked out, just incase she broke her hand. Jasper will be with us seeing as we need to get Lauren's emotions controlled so Bella doesn't get arrested." Alice said in a face voice then walked out with the rest of them.

I jogged up to my small sister, and lifted her in the air then brought her back to my chest right away. She was kicking and screaming for me to let her go, to let her get back over to Lauren who was wailing on the ground crying. Bella was screaming to let me let her finish Lauren off.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, even in a serious situation, the thought of Bella 'finishing' Lauren off was hilarious. But I still held her tightly, but not too tight to hurt her. I dragged her away from the Lunch Room, then shifted her to my arms to hold her like one of those small babies I've seen on TV.

She was still trying to get out of my grasp and her eyes were wild looking, but I just kept walking till I reached the door and broke out in a jog. The cold air hit us, and I tried to snuggle Bella closer to keep her warm, but felt helpless when I realized I was cold to her. But It didn't matter, she snuggled into me and soon fell asleep.

I got her to my Jeep, I pushed the seat back so it was lying down, and placed her on it gently and put my large coat over her body and buckled her up in the straps as well as I could. Safety first and all that shit. I jogged over to my side, and hopped in not bothering with the straps.

I took my phone out, hit speed dial three, and waited for Carlisle to answer. He answered on the third ring.

"Yes son?" He asked

" Bella needs you at home, I'm taking her there. You need to check out her hand and possibly her foot." I told him as calmly as I could.

He sighed and asked about what happened and I told him I think it was best if he just let us tell him when we all got together. He said he was leaving at that moment and would meet me at the house, as well as saying he was calling Esme for me to warn her before hand.

Once I reached the house, before Carlisle of course, and Esme was pacing the front deck. Once I parked she dashed over to the door Bella was behind and gently took her out, careful to not wake her.

She cradled Bella's small body just as I had, and she looked up at me with a sad expression.

" So it happened then?" Esme whispered out

I nodded and told her the smaller short version of what happened. Pretty much telling her that Bella's protective instincts for the family came out and took over. She looked shocked.

In truth, we knew that since Bella was Jasper's mate and Alice's blood great-niece, that she would feel extremely protective of the two if she was to be changed, but it came out quite sooner than we imagined. We all didn't really know how human emotions worked exactly since we haven't been humans in such a long time. But Not all human's emotions work like the rest, some base their actions more on their emotions or instincts, rather than thinking it through.

Either way, we shouldn't have been too shocked. They are family, and Bella as been feeling protective of Alice lately when somebody makes a comment on her visions, seeing as Bella knows all of Alice's past now.

Carlisle made it home and he took a look at her, softly while she slept. Here and there she would cry out for her Aunt Alice, and would whimper. Carlisle cleared her hand of the blood, and told me that she was fine, her hand wasn't broken but she did have some swelling due to her force that she used. He then cleaned her fingers nails and looked shocked by the amount of skin tissue that was lodge under them.

I shrugged and looked sheepish when he gave me a small glare for feeling and looking proud. He then chuckled.

"Must have been some fight" He whispered

I laughed, almost too loudly, but even while sleeping Bella recognized me. I felt elated and might possibly rub it in Edward's face later.

" Lauren didn't really get a chance to fight, Bells here, pinned her down while Lauren was still knocked on the floor in her chair." I told him with my smile still stuck on my face.

Little Tinkerbella was a scrapper that's for sure. I didn't think she had it in her, I thought she only had that nasty glare to work with. I found out I was wrong, very wrong indeed.

Not long after that probably a few hours, the other's came home with the Chief with them. While Charlie was with Bella, we all gathered in the kitchen for a talk.

"So what's the damage, is the Sprite going to jail or what?" I asked bouncing from step to step.

Planning a way to get locked up with her so she wouldn't be alone. I'm just that much of a loving brother! Edward chuckled at my thoughts, and shook his head.

"Well, with Jasper being able to manipulate Lauren's feelings, she didn't feel the need to press any charges. Which was good on our side, though, her parents are filing a complaint at the school, like a small restraining order, stating that Bella is to be away from Lauren at all costs. Charlie agreed and sighed the slip." Alice said, while relaxing against Edward's chest.

" Yes, she also sighed a statement saying that she knew she had the right and grounds to file charges, but passed on her own accord so she cant file anything against Bella in the future for that time. She also confessed, that she egged Bella. But that doesn't matter, what matter's is Bella. How is she doing?" Jasper asked looking like he was ready to burst.

" She's completely fine, her right fist is swollen, but nothing is sprained or broken. Her nails had quite about of flesh under them, and her foot only has a small bruise." He said, then sighed, " Can anybody tell us what happened today." He asked looking around the room.

The Chief made an entrance and came to stand by us, and looked over us.

" I would like to know the same thing, and also thanks for protecting my little girl, son. It means a lot to me." He said and clapped me on the back, but winced from the sting it causes him.

" It was no problem, I love her like a sister, a tiny sister, but I love her all the same" I told him and smiled hugely at him.

He chuckled, then looked serious again, and looked at us expectantly.

So we told him the safe human version. That Bella was sitting with her friends and all of a sudden she went tense as we looked at her from across the room, and then she was like a ninja going across the table.

Once they were brought up to speed, Charlie asked to speak to Carlisle and Esme. So they asked us to leave the room, but that didn't stop us from listening into their conversation.

"I just wanted to thank you for checking her out for injuries. I also wanted to ask if it was alright if she stayed here for two weeks, I have a police conferince in Seattle and one in Florida to head to. New training and all of that. But if its to much to ask, then it's fine. I'm sure she will be alright on her own." He asked sounding frazzled.

We all giggled or chuckled at him.

" Of course it's fine for her to stay here, she's more than welcome. When do you take leave?" Esme asked

" I leave in the morning, I'm packing tonight. I just didn't want to leave her on her own. I figured since she seems attached to your Alice and Rosalie, that she wouldn't mind some girly time." He said sounding embarrassed

Rose and Alice looked at each other then smiled happily.

Soon Charlie left, not with out leaving Bella a nice note telling her about a million times how sorry he was he had to leave for two weeks, but that he would bring her home a gift, and that he loved her and would miss her. He really was a sweet gentle dude, a bit awkward, but he was cool in my books.

The night went on, and Bella was still asleep, Charlie left after making a call to the school to inform them that Bella would be in our care for two weeks and that if she was sick or didn't feel well to call Esme at home, or Carlisle.

Jasper stayed by Bella's side all night. It was hilarious as she would talk in her sleep. I think she even said something about an evil goat, it was all slurred.

Wow, two whole weeks with Bella living here. It sure was about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>- AN**

_So there you have it, don't worry things will get more dramatic soon. Two weeks is a long time for Charlie to be away. Anything could happen, to him…. Or to Bells. just saying._

_Oh and to let you know, Bella feel asleep with being tired having drained herself of her energy. - there could possibly be a nice little alter ego that she doesnt know about, like The Major. But she's still human, so it's not completely developed yet, though it's fighting tooth and nail to make an appearance. Which some what explains how she felt when she was having her go at Lauren._

_Please Review! I'd love to hear what you think about it, weather you hate it, loved it, or liked it, or really didnt care. _


	9. Major

**[ Jasper Pov ]**

Having Bella around the house for this past week has been the best week of my entire long life. She can fit in with anyone of us, she has different interests, and different views on things. Right now she was in a heated argument with Edward about music.

"It's about the melody and the way it expresses emotions. When the music goes up, the mood goes up, when it goes down the mood goes down. " Edward argued with her.

Right now their talking about classical music. The only classical song Bella seemed to like was by Debussy. Other than that, she was seriously going in on Edward and his musical choices.

"Wellll not to be rude or anything, but it's a real whole lot of crap. I mean, seriously, I think you only like it because your really old." She said in her sweet voice, yet her facial expression reeked of nothing but seriousness, as did her emotions.

Emmett had his hand over his mouth, laughing, shaking the couch with his huge frame.

Rosalie and Alice had amused looks on their faces, Alice currently had her fingers pinching her lips closed and Rosalie looked like she was going to explode any minute.

Edward huffed and then crossed his arms over his chest and stood with his feet shoulder length apart. He was getting into his stance, the one he does when he's very serious about a subject, we've all seen it millions of times before. We watched on as Bella did the same thing, and looked up to him and arched her eye brow. He looked at her in disbelief for a second, but then frowned.

It really was funny having my tiny little short mate, mock my brother. The stands that they took, mirrored one another, the only flaw is that her head ended at his chest, so she had to crane her neck up to give him the same look he was giving her. She did this a lot, and it was hilarious to watch.

" So your saying I'm old?" He asked her slowly, as if he was either talking to a small child, rather than a small woman, or either he was trying to figure it out himself if that's what she was truly saying to him, between the lines.

She huffed this time and rolled her eyes. It was just hilarious to see. Edward and her going at it, she was so small compared to him, and she wasn't afraid of him.

" Don't get all emotional on me Uncle Eddie, that's Jazzy's job remember. I'm simply stating facts here. Your old, so you like told music, boring, put you to sleep music. " She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

He threw his hands in the air, and pointed at me. I arched my eye brow, waiting for him to say what I knew he was going to say.

" But Jasper's OLDER than me, in human and vampire years. " He said whining like a child, which is exactly the reaction she was waiting for.

We couldn't take it anymore, we all burst out laughing. We could hear Carlisle in his study chuckling, and Esme gasping out giggles from the kitchen as she fixed Bella something to snack on. That was the first time since I've known Edward, that he actually whined like a child. We're use to Emmett doing it, because he's a child at heart, But Edward? He's just so serious all the time. It was just hilarious for her to be able to bring him to a point out of his character.

Bella's small frame was shaking with laughter, no sound was coming out of her mouth, even though it was open. She wasn't even breathing but her frame stood vibrating with laughter. Her face started to turn a bright red, and everybody just stopped laughing and looked at her.

We were all quiet, and she just kept shaking growing redder by the second, there were tears flowing down her eyes, I stood up and was next to her in a second. I put my hand on her shoulder and pumped her with some calming emotions. Rosalie and Esme, being the dutiful motherly people they are stood in front of her, while Edward look horrified that such a person, whom is human could laugh that way. I'm not sure why he's surprised, Alice laughs like that when she finds something extremely funny. Then again, Isabella is human, and its been nearly two minutes with out her taking in a breath.

Bella gasped and let out a roar of laughter, it was loud and high pitched just like her soprano voice. Her small frame still shaking as she pointed at Edward. Who looked offended.

'' He… He's… He's such a baby." Bella giggled out freely now, breathing.

With that we all chuckled, besides Edward, who mockingly glared at her.

" I thought you loved me?" He said in a small voice and turned so his back was towards her and everybody else.

We all knew he was playing, but she didn't. She stopped laughing and sobered up. She ran and jumped on his back, climbing her way up him when she had a good grip of his shirt. It really was amazing how small she was, I didn't think I could ever meet a woman who was shorter than Alice.

I quickly wonder if it's just a trait that her human family had, shortness. I think about asking, but I'm cut off by Alice who glares at me. It's amazing how the sad things about their lives quickly are forgotten with them around. They bring such sillyness and joy to the family.

"Don't be sad, I was only playing with you. You know I love you Eddie." She whispered in a small baby voice and turn his head to look at her.

She did the most precious puppy dog pout I've ever seen. That's saying something because her pout blew Alice's out of the water.

"Oh she's good" Alice muttered with a smile on her face.

I could feel Edward's annoyance at the nickname that he hated with a passion, but it disappeared when he seen her pout. He was putty in her hands, just like I knew he would be.

I've already had the _pleasure _of having the pout on me, full force. Bella is a truly wicked creature. She makes sure she brings out the big guns, to get her way.

The other day after she got off her routine morning call from Charlie, she wanted to go to school on my Ducati. I told her no way since I didn't have a helmet for her to wear yet, but she kept asking. After she finished getting ready for school, she blocked the way from the front door. It was rather cute, she knew I could move her without any problems, she was extremely light, and weighed at least close to 100 pounds soaking wet.

I shook my head no at her, and she frowned, and then her frown turned into a pout, and her pout turned into one that made you want to burst out crying and agree to anything she ever wanted, even if you knew it wasn't in her best interests, if she promised to stop looking at you that way.

That day, we arrived at school, her hugging me from behind, with my own helmet on her head, and me with out one. She squealed the whole way happily and kept shouting out thank you Jazzy's!

That was the first time she ever called me Jazzy. I thought it was adorable, and decided I loved the fact that she gave me a new nickname other than Jazz. Though, now Emmett and Edward mock me when we go hunting, saying things such as ;

" Come on Jazzy, lets head home to our girls." I would growl every time but still couldn't suppress my grin afterwards.

Edward swung her around and hugged her, kissed her head, and sat her small feet down on the ground and chuckled.

"Your right Jasper, her pout is lethal" He said in a serious tone.

We all laughed and sat down to relax.

* * *

><p>That night, was the first night Charlie didn't call Bella to wish her a good morning and to have a good day, or to tell her he loved her. He called every morning, and every night, sometimes Bella would call him after school just to check in.<p>

Bella was in full blown panic. You would think they were blood related, father and daughter. The way they act towards each other is very much like a real father would treat his daughter, and vice versa. They always told each other they loved each other, and everything. I didn't really take the Chief to be an emotional man, but when it came to Bella, he didn't hold back.

Now, it's been four days since Charlie had last called, and Bella is depressed. She's called the police station, visited the police station, and had Carlisle contact the hotel Charlie was booked in Seattle, and in Florida. He always made sure to make those calls away from Bella, knowing she would cry. He couldn't take seeing Bella crying. It shook him to the core, with her being human and never having any real parents, until Charlie, made him have a very soft spot for her.

She's been refusing to go to school, and nobody has made her. She's locked herself up in my room, only coming out to eat. She doesn't let anybody see her cry, even though she knows we can hear it. She tells us it makes her look and feel weak, and that she just wants Charlie to come back to her. She never voices it, but I think she assumes he ran away and doesn't want her. Her emotions always show abandonment, so that's what makes me wonder if that's what she's thinking.

I was starting to feel so lost in what to do. I could make her feel happy by using my gift, but making her feel false emotions made me feel like I was betraying her. I could never take away her rights to her feelings.

" I think Jasper, Emmett, and I should head to Seattle and have a look around. We might not get anywhere, but it would put her at easel, just a little bit, right?." Edward said quietly to all of us.

I looked around the dinning room table at my family members, minus Bella who's a sleep in my bed.

" I think it's what's best. Check his hotel room, sniff out for his car, anything. " Carlisle said nodding his head in confirmation that he agreed with Edward.

" Anything to get Tinkerbella from being so depressed. I miss her spriteness." Emmett said jumping to his feet.

Those two really have came along way, since their first interaction between them. They have a silly brother sister bond. She lets him carry her around on his back, and he lets her beat him at video games. Something he doesn't even let Rosalie do. He calls her Tinkerbella and she calls him Gigantor. And just to get on his nerves, when she knows Emmett and Rosalie recently had sex, she asked Rosalie using a whisper voice if Emmett cried that time.

The thought of going to Seattle to search out Charlie made sense. At the same time I tensed up about leaving Bella. The inner beast in me agreed, and I could feel the Major trying to break his way out, and take over. But I fought him, because he would do nothing but scare her, or worse, change her during this rough time.

I must have zoned out trying to contain the Major, and my grip on Esme's table made a small cracking sound. I looked down quickly and it indeed crack under my hands from the pressure I had used. I looked up at Esme, no doubt looking torn. I wanted to get answers for my mate, yet stay where I can protect her and be there for her.

Esme and the girls smiled sadly at me, and I wanted to run away upstairs to Bella.

" You go Jasper, we will watch over her. " Alice whispered quietly.

I growled out softly at the thought of leaving her. But I calmed down using a few unneeded breaths. I then stood and nodded.

" I'm going to let her know, so she doesn't panic if she wakes up and realizes I'm gone." I told them then zipped up the stairs.

The bond between myself and Bella is stronger. She knows she loves me, and I feel it, yet she hasn't said it yet. I can feel her and notice when she's trying to say it, but she stops herself feeling afraid. Her realizing her feelings for me, only makes mine that much stronger. It's hard to leave her on the days she doesn't go to school, because she holds me in a tight grip, even in her sleep. She's starting to sense things now, which is why I must tell her where I'm going. Not to mention why I'm going. I could never lie to my mate, ever.

I sit down beside her on the bed, her eyes are closed but I know she's awake by the rhythm of her heart and her breathing. I use my pointer and middle finger and run my fingers down her pale cheek. She never flinches, never feels uncomfortable.

Her emotions tell me she finds my body temperature comforting and soothing.

" Open your eyes Beautiful girl." I say softly to her.

She wait's a few seconds, and opens her eyes slowly. I smile softly at the sight before me. Her ridiculously long hair is sprawled out over the pillows, and her tiny body is curled slightly, molding her to the pillow I use while I hold her as she sleeps. She's hugging it like she hugs my torso. Her tiny feet are bare, and her toe nails are each different shades of pink. She bares no make up on her face, and yet she's still beautiful.

Her eyes are on me, and my eyes on her, my fingers still making their trek up and down her soft warn silky cheek.

" I wanted to see you before I left with the guys. We're going to Seattle on our own to search for Charlie." I whispered softly

Her large eyes look hopeful, and I wish I could feel the same she does. Her body flies up and she clutches to my body in a hug as tight as she can. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly, careful not to hurt her.

" Thank you Jazzy! " She whispers in my ear.

Her warm breath and warm body against me makes me feel like I'm in heaven. I holder her slightly tighter, because its hard leaving her even for a few short hours.

I tug her gently way from me and set her on my lap. I hold her face in mine and kiss her cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, chin, and lastly her lips.

" Bella, I don't want you to get your hopes up. We might not find anything at all. But we're going to try. We're going to drop by your house and get a better sense of his scent before we go. We don't want to miss him if we do find him. The girls and Carlisle are going to stay here with you. You need to stay calm and wait for me to come back. Can you do that? " I ask her gently

Her eyes are searching mine, and I'm not sure what they are searching for but she nods and hugs herself to me once again.

Her emotions practically make me fall backwards but I stay steady. She's radiating so much love to me, and I'm not sure she even realizes it.

There's a knock at the door, and I look up and whisper for them to come in. Edward and Emmett come in, while Alice and Rosalie stay at the door. They will sit with her and try to distract her while were gone.

" Ready to go bro?" Emmett whispers.

I nod and kiss Bella deeply on the lips and stand her on the bed. She's still shorter than me even while standing on the thing, but I know Emmett and Edward wish to hug her before we leave. Besides, I don't want her to have to reach up too far.

I step away from her, and she clutches Emmett to her, then kisses his cheek, causing him to smile largely at her and she uses her small pointer finger to poke his dimple. Edward comes forward and lifts her up and hugs her to him whispering for her to relax and that we will find out what's going on.

* * *

><p>We leave after that, and head towards Bella's house. We open the door with the key I took from her key ring. We walk slowly through the house, just to make sure everything is a counted for. Though something feels off.<p>

" Does something smell differently in here? " Emmett asks.

I look ever at Edward and he nods.

" Smells strange, it didn't smell like this the last time Alice and I were here with Bella when she came and got her clothes." Edward voices.

We run up the steps and go in each room. Charlie's room smells only like himself, but Bella's room smells like the down stairs.

" Somebody was in here maybe?" Emmett asks again.

Part of me wants to make a joke about him being smart all the time, but the weird feeling I'm getting tells me not to joke.

The three of us walk in Charlie's room again, and take a few deep whiffs of his clothes. After we had the scent attached to our brains we left the house after locking it up and ran towards Seattle.

On the way there I thank whatever god's that it hasn't rained since Charlie departed from Forks. Rain could be a problem, rain would wash away whatever was left behind.

We make it in record time and stayed in the shows and whatever darkness there is with out street lights and heavy traffic to catch our movements. Then again we were going so fast that they wouldn't see a thing at all, the human's driving would see blurs because that's what you see while your driving fast, nothing but blurs.

Either way we kept our speed and not fifteen minutes later, we came across the only reason why we came here for. Anger and sadness was all that I was feeling at the moment. Both my brothers and I were feeling it, and I no doubt was projecting it right back in rapid projection, with out meaning to.

His FPD cruiser was nearly in shambles outside the out skirts of Seattle, near an abandoned warehouse. The drivers side door was ripped off, which we obviously knew somebody had to be inhuman to do that. Blood was trailed along the pavement of the cracked parking lot. We followed the blood trail inside the warehouse.

We didn't have to get far before we seen the hollowed out body of Charlie Swan. His body had numerous bite marks all over his skin, and his blood had been drained dry. Some of his bones were so broken they were sticking out of his white, almost see through skin. Both legs broken at the knees, his arms were broke as well in two places. He looked to be tortured and then sucked dry.

The worse part is that his eye lids were cut off so he couldn't close his eyes even if he tried. He was tortured and forced to look and watch the pain they inflicted upon him.

The three of us were sickened at the sight before us. This wasn't something that just happened randomly. The whole warehouse reeked of the mixture of scents in Bella's house. They were so well mixed together it formed one scent, making us unable to detect how many there really were. Although now we knew that an intruder had been in my mates home.

That fact alone made me roar out in rage, making me want to push my speed as far as I could to get back to her, to guard her and keep her safe.

"Jasper, you may want to look at this." Edward's voice came out in soft unsteady pants.

I walked behind a wall on the far eastside corner of the warehouse, and there in Charlie's blood was a message, a message for me.

' YOU COULDN'T HIDE FROM ME MAJOR'

I knew who was behind this sick act. I just couldn't believe that she found me, or found out about my mate. I was about to flip open my phone to call the person I knew who would be able to answer most of any questions I had. Not to mention we're brothers after all.

" Already on my way. Don't worry Sug' said she'd make sure she watched over Angel with her life." He southern voice rang out with promise, then he hung up.

My body started to shake hard, so hard that my vision started to become hazy and I could feel the Major making his way to the surface. I actually welcomed him this time, because we both were angry, and our mate's life depended on us.

With a huge roar, I looked at my brothers with furry.

" LIGHT THIS PLACE ON FIRE NOW, LEAVE THE BODY, PLACE THE CAR INSIDE. WE HAVE MY MATE TO PROTECT." The Major barked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_I'm going to end this chapter here. _

_There had been some visitor's inside Bella's home. Charlie was killed, and now somebody [ dun dun dun ] is coming after Major Jasper Whitlock._

_Wonder how Bella's going to take the news. Poor girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ P L E A S E R E I V I E W ]<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	10. Scenting

**[ Bella Pov ]**

After Jazzy left to visit in Seattle, I had a feeling things weren't going to be good when he came back. I only could hope that my dad was only injured somewhere with no help, and not dead. I just only got a dad, and I didn't want him to be taken away from me. Charlie to me is my dad through and through. No adoption can change that, not in my eyes, and certainly not in my heart.

Charlie and I had a great relationship, it wasn't awkward like he first had acted when he picked me up from the airport that small time ago. He learned to be free around me, and not reserve himself. He always joked around with me, and told me stories about his school years, and all the little adventures he went on when he was a child. He even confessed to smoking pot on the regular with Billy Black on the reservation when they were teenagers. I always though that was hilarious, chief of police, the back in the day pot smoker. It was just to funny, and it always made me giggle every time he told me those stories.

My favorite story he's ever told was when he met his wife Renee. We would sit down on the couch and flip through photo albums of the two of them. They met when he was young, married straight out of high school, much to her father's displeasure, but they were happy none the less and her daddy could see it. When he spoke of her, his eyes shined, with pride and admiration, they twinkled and his smile would be so wide, his mustache would twitch some. The sight of his smile always made my heart swell, a smiling Charlie was even more handsome than his regular self.

He even allowed himself to cry in front of me, over the pain he felt over his wife's death. I think that made us even more closer than we already were. He even let me teach him how to cook some simple meals after he tried to cook baked beans in the microwave, still in the can. I taught him how to make fried chicken, and homemade chips. He eventually got it down to perfection and made it for me after Jasper and I started to become closer.

We both would spend special days watching TV, and talking about work and school. I told him all the gossip at school, and he told me about the gossip at the station, which was a lot, seeing as the dispatch girl had a blabber mouth sense to her. Those were days filled with nothing but laugher and tears from our laughter.

My favorite thing, was him teaching me about Baseball. I've never been taught anything besides in school, and he said that no daughter of his isn't going to go on in life with out knowing about the most important game in the world, and the history of America. I had a nice laugh after that, because his face was so serious. So he sat with me and we watched every game on that day, and he explained every player's position, and how important it was, and why they did it. He explained what a ball was, a strike, a home run, a foul, and all of those other things that deals with Baseball.

And now I'm scared that those days are going to be over. I may be a young adult woman, but a girl will always, and I mean always need her daddy, no matter what form he comes in, even if he's adopted her. I've lost my parents when I was still so young and couldn't even walk or talk for myself, and even lost my grandma who thought I was my great aunt. All my life, I've been sent from place to place, some nicer than others, but nothing safe and secure like with Charlie.

Just when life was starting to get really good, when I felt loved and wanted, it's being taken away from me. It's falling apart.

Aunt Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are sitting with me as I sit and watch the baseball came on the TV. It's about the only thing that can some what calm me down besides Jasper. And well he's not here right now he's with my big brother and uncle in-law searching from any thing pertaining to Charlie.

There was a sudden crash down stairs, and Carlisle came up standing protectively in front of all four of us girls. Three blurs came into the room and stopped. I couldn't see beyond that because I was behind Rose with Aunt Alice and Esme on the sides of her blocking me from seeing.

" My, my look what we have found. It seems the Major's mate is some kind of pet." Said a sickening voice.

I recognized that voice, from Aunt Alice's past when I seen it. It sent shivers of fear through me, and then anger!

I peeked through their arms, and got a nice look at the voice. He had blond hair, which was extremely dirty, you could see the dirt caked through out his hair, which was held in place at the nape of his neck in a pony tale.

That made me giggle, and I burst out with hysterical giggles and laughs.

" You have a pony tail! What man has a ponytail! " I shrieked with laughter.

My laughter stopped when he leaped, but I held my hands out like to protect myself and some blue orb pushed him out and circled around the five of us. I could see them trying to get to us.

There was a red headed female, who looked insane, and out of her mind. Her flaming orange red hair was tangled and frizzed out around her face, like she was shocked. Another man was with him, he had darker skin, which I think it's because he was maybe African American before he was turned, which gave him an olive tint to his skin.

They kept pounding on whatever it was that surrounded us, and they kept yelling at each other and their lips were pulled back over their teeth. It scared me, to the point that every so often the blue orb would push out slightly, almost like it was pushing them away from us.

" What the hell is that" Rosalie whispered loud enough to allow me to hear it.

I couldn't answer, I was to focused on whatever I was doing. Which I didn't know WHAT I was doing, or HOW I was doing it. All I knew was that this thing that was coming out of me.

" It's her shield, she has a shield that closes her mind off from Edward, protecting her thoughts. I assume it's also a physical shield as well, to stop physical threats. " Carlisle spout out scientifically, while never taking his eyes off of the three vampires who kept their attack on this… shield thingy.

We didn't have to wait long before my Jasper came back, followed by Uncle Edward and Emmett. Those three red eyed vampires were so into trying to break through to get us, that they didn't notice our guys coming in the room.

My Jasper let out a roar of anger, which made me feel happy that he was here.

Uncle Edward jumped on the Red head and tore her head off. It was… it was amazing, the thing popped off so easy like she was a Barbie doll. Then he started tearing her apart even more. I couldn't focus on him, my eyes were on Jasper.

He was tearing off limbs of the blond headed vampire, and biting him as he was doing it. It was amazing, and I was in awe. He looked so powerful, so lethal, so in his forte, and it was such a turn on. I know I should be scared, and everything, but watching him was almost, enchanting? I'm not exactly sure but it comforted me in a way.

Soon enough Emmett leaped out of the window, with body parts in his arms, while the other two were throwing more body parts out to him, for what I'm not sure. To burry them maybe? I don't know what goes on when you kill a vampire for fucks sakes. But for some reason this blue thing wouldn't go down.

'

Jazzy's face was closes to me, still outside of my blue thingy. And I kept trying to put it down like he keeps commanding me to, and it wouldn't go down. The others were trying to sooth me, but it wasn't helping.

I closed my eyes and focused on my Jazzy's face, and the way I felt in his arms, and the way his lips touched my, and hearing him whisper in my ear. Then this huge pain, like a really bad headache started pounding its way into my head, and the pain hurt so much I felt my eyes go wide, and I let out a scream before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Skip Time -<strong>_

* * *

><p>I started to wake up after I don't know how long of being asleep, or whatever happened to me. I just know that I didn't dream of anything. Nothing, or if I did, I certainly don't remember it.<p>

I opened my eyes, only to be met with a pair of black eyes of Jasper, but his eyes were never dark, not even with he was thirsty, he usually kept his thirst in check as a precaution. The light of the room made my eyes burn slightly so I closed them tightly then slowly opening them again. It was blurry, but it didn't sting anymore, and eventually the blurriness went away and my eyes focused on Jasper's pitch black eyes once again.

When I made a move to set up, he shoved me back down, not roughly but enough to make me stay put. I wasn't scared of him, I was just curious. He didn't seem like my Jazzy. I kept trying to think, thing of why he was acting the way he is. Then it all came to me. His other part of him, The Major.

" Well Hello Major Jazzy." I cooed, not really sure why I cooed but I felt like I needed to speak softly to him, just incase.

Of course Major Jazzy decided now was the best time to dip his head into my neck and purr like a lion, or rather large cat. The force of his purr made my body vibrate, that's how loud and powerful he was purring. It made me giggle, because his blond hair was tickling my face.

" Hello my mate." He whispered into my neck gruffly.

His cool breathe against my neck made me shiver, and being called his mate made me jolt away from him. Anger of course bubbled up inside me, I jumped off the bed, no doubt my eyes blazing. I cant believe Jasper knew I was his mate and never one told me. All the time's I've had dreams of him leaving me, because he got tired of being with me, and him waking me up soothing me telling me he'd never leave finally made sense. But he never once soothed it away all the way.

"Mate!" I hissed at him

Jasper, or the Major's eyes blazed in hurt and anger, from my reaction maybe? I wasn't too sure, but either way I had a right to be angry.

" You couldn't tell me I was your mate until now? Why did I have to go so long with out knowing? Huh? Was it just amusing to you when I'd wake up crying thinking you were going to just leave!" I screamed at him.

He was in front of me in a flash, he didn't touch me, which was smart of him. I'm not scared him, Major or not, I'll be damned. Not even Emmett scares me, just his freak of a jeep frightens the ba'jesus out of me.

" Your angry? For not never being told you are our mate?" The Major asked me.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, it was just to funny hearing Jasper or the Major refer to himself as more than one person. Then again I can see why, it's two different personalities, or at least two different parts of one person. But it's still funny all the same.

" Your not scared, Isabella?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I shook my head no and smiled. I had no reason to be afraid. Then again, I've never once been afraid of him or the others. I never understood why, but I most defiantly had never been afraid of Jasper.

" No, why should I be scared of you? I love you." I said proudly, finally admitting my feelings for him, or them, damn that's really insane to say in your head.

He took the final steps so no distance was between us. I tilted my head back, because it's the only way my short stature could take in his height, seeing as he's about a foot and a half taller than me. His hands stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, softly. The cool touching of his fingers leaving a cool layer of fire trail down my face. I leaned my head into his hand and kept my eyes on his.

" You love us? Or just one side of us?" He asked in a rough gravel like voice.

I couldn't help but smile softly at him, or them. Either way him.

" I love all of you, the Jasper side, and the Major side. There is no part of me that could just not love you. " I said softly placing my small hand over his large on that covered the left side of my face.

Next thing I know, I'm laying on Jasper's bed, with him on top of me, his weight half way on me, the other half being held up by Jasper's arms on either side of my head.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately on my lips, I kissed back with just as much passion. His cool tongue swept across my lower lip and I allowed him access. We battled for dominance but of course he won. His mouth moving with mine, and his tongue and my tongue exploring each other's mouths. When I needed to breath, he kept kissing me, all over my face, including licking my face. I laughed silently, as his tongue and kisses started to travel down my neck, to my shoulders, all the way across on both sides.

Then my shirt was ripped off, and the air hit my skin making goose bumps appear on my skin. My lack of clothing under my now torn shirt seemed to make him happy, as he started purring again, his kisses never stopped though, neither did his tongue that kept covering every inch of my body. He didn't hesitate when he got to my shorts, those were ripped off, as well as my panties. I tensed and his black eyes looked up at me while he licked across my pelvic area, then continued down my thigh as he got to my foot. He even licked and kissed my feet!

Soon he got to the other leg, and started from my feet and toes, up my leg making sure to caress as he went, and when he finally got to my other thigh he licked and kissed it too just as he done to the other one. The whole time he never took his dark eyes off of mine. He then started licking my lower lips outside of them, he seemed to love that I was bare, he growled lowly and purred as well.

I was so turned on I couldn't stop him. He softly gripped my thighs and spread them apart, and he took long slow strokes on my soaking wet center, then settled on my bundle of nerves. Still his eyes never left mine, and that only spurred me on. I moaned freely, which seemed to only spur him on. Soon his long cool tongue entered me, and I shrieked out. He never stopped, he alternated from my entrance to my bundle of nerves, never stopping, not even when I reached my peak. He pleased me and brought me over the edge several times, before he flipped me over on my belly and started licking and kissing up my entire body just like he did with the front side of me.

" Why did you do that? You even licked my face, and ears!" I said with wonderment.

I was wrapped tightly in his arms, and his face was buried in my hair, he was purring again.

" I had to scent you, it's the only way I can mark you with out you being in pain. To make sure its known your mine." He said gruffly.

I twisted my head around as well as my body, and noticed his eyes were light golden again. My Jazzy.

" Jasper, why didn't you tell me I was, well am your mate?" I asked him

He sighed and shifted himself on to his elbow, bringing me closer to him, if that was even possible.

" I wanted you to feel for me on your own, not because I told you that you're my mate. I wanted you to feel like you were free to feel how you want, and not feel as if you didn't have a choice. Because I would have given you one, but I wanted your feelings for me to grow on your own. " He explained as he pushed hair out of my face.

I nodded and snuggled into him. His arms made me feel save. And the thought of feeling safe made me remember about everything before I blacked out.

" Where's my dad? Did you find my dad? Is he alright? Where's my dad Jasper!" I said louder at the end, seeing as he wasn't answering me.

He sighed and looked down at me with sad eyes. Right away the tears fell, and soon I was sobbing, I couldn't help it. I knew something bad happened, but I was holding on to some hope that I was over reacting when Jasper left to look for clues of my dad.

" Was there at least a body?" I asked through my cries.

Jasper's arms circled me again, tightly this time, still not enough to hurt me, but tight enough.

" I wont tell you the details, because it's not something I want you to think about. But Bella, I couldn't just bring his body home. I can at least tell you that he's in a better place. " He whispered to me

I just sobbed, not wanting to ask anymore questions. I know that if he couldn't bring a body home, or at least alert the police, then his body must have been hurt badly, inhumanly possibly hurt.

" It was those Vampires? The ones that came to take me away before you got home?" I whispered out, trying to control my emotions.

He growled this time, and his arms became even tighter, it hurt slightly, but his gift let him aware of that that, and he let his arms loosen.

" Yes, they were in your home, we went there first to familiar ourselves with Charlie's scent. We smelt the bottom half of the house was off, as well as in your room. Charlie's room wasn't touched. We followed his scent to Seattle, and thankfully it hadn't rained recently, or else we probably wouldn't have found him as quickly, and we would have came home not in time." He explained as he got out of bed.

He came over and gathered me in his arms, and sat me down on his dresser. He pulled out a pair of my small shorts, and one of his t-shirts, and let me wear it. He then picked me up and carried me down stairs.

Once down stairs I was snatched out of his arms, which made me growl, but I hushed him, seeing as it was Rosalie's arms that I was placed into.

She sat me down on her lap, and Aunt Alice put my legs in her lap. Aunt Alice started painting my toes, as Rose ran her fingers through my hair. It was soothing, and comforting. Not like being in Jasper's arms but, it was second best.

" What was that, that thing that came out of my hands?" I asked looking around for Carlisle.

He was sitting next to Esme, holding her against his side, much like Jasper does with me, and the others do to the other girls. It made me smile slightly, but it may have come out in a frown.

" I believe that it was your shield. Your mind is closed off, or protected from Edward, so he cant read your mind. So we assumed you were a mental shield, which would become more prominent when your changed. Yesterday, it seems that your shield isn't just for mental attacks, but for physical attacks as well. It must be very strong if it came out and pronounced itself so fiercely as a human. It also didn't come out of your hands Isabella. It forced its way out of you, when your body and mind reacted to the threat at hand. It was very incredible." Carlisle said smiling softly at me.

" Why did my head hurt so bad? I remember feeling so much pain, my head was throbbing." I asked, shivering from the memory, of not only the pain but hearing my head throb.

" And please Aunt Alice, stop blowing on my toes, its 60 second dry nail polish!" I said wiggling my now cold toes in her face, which caused her to stick her tongue, at me then sniff them.

" Jasper, didn't you…scent my niece!" She asked with wide eyes.

Everybody seemed to look at Jasper, and I blushed, but smiled a small smile. He looked at her rather proudly and nodded at her, then winked at me, causing me to blush even more.

" Didn't know the Sprite had it in her." Emmett said waggling his eye brows suggestively at me. Which made me grimace and glare at him.

" Back to the pain in my head!" I yelled, which caused them all to flinch and Rose to slightly toss me into the air, but she caught me.

Jasper and Edward growled at her, and Aunt Alice hissed, Esme gasped, Emmett laughed, and Carlisle of course reprimanded her like a child. I rolled my eyes and told Rose it was fine, then told them all I was fine.

" Yes, I assume that your head hurt so much because with you being a human, that your mind and body couldn't handle everything that was going on. It shut down and let yourself to process what happened. " He explained.

It made sense to me, but at the same time it didn't. Either way I nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. Then again, I was wondering what happened to those vampires, and why they came after me.

" So you buried those vampire parts, and why did they come after me? Why did they… why did they do that to my dad?" I said, tears coming out of my eyes again.

" They had to be ripped apart and burned, that was the only way to kill them, and not have to worry about them coming back. And, they were coming after you to get to Jasper." Edward stated quietly.

" But why would they want Jazzy?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering from talking through my tears.

I was plucked from Rose's arms, by Jasper. He held me to his chest and ran his fingers through my long hair, and nuzzled his face against my hair.

" Darlin' they came after me because Maria, the person who changed me, wants me back. Remember when I told you of my past?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, because I could never for get anything he ever told me. Everything I've seen from his past, and what he's told me is permanently embedded in my head. Everything that has to do with Jasper is too important to forget, the good and the bad. It's part of him, and there for part of me.

" When I ran away with Pete and Char, we left her. We knew that eventually she would catch up with us. But I never imagined that it would happen now. She isn't going to let me go with out a fight, and that's what it will come down to Bella, a fight." He sighed.

" Then let her come for you, let her come for us. Let her try. Because when the time comes, we all will be ready, I'll be changed, and we will be ready. She wont take you from me Jazzy, I wont allow it." I said firmly.

" Angel is right you know, Bella and everybody will be ready, when the time comes." Said a deep southern voice.

I jumped slightly at the new voice, and looked at the door. He had short cropped blond hair, the same color as Jazzy, but with Red eyes. Tucked into his side with his arm around her shoulders as a tall woman, she had shoulder linged blond hair, between Rose's color and Jaspers.

She was pretty, and she red eyes as well. They were both looking at me so lovingly, I was confused. I smiled a small smile.

Jasper stood up placing me on my feet, and kept me tucked to his side as well.

" Damn, I knew she would be short, but I didn't think she was that short!" The new male said.

I glared at him, the meanest glare I could muster up and my fist balled up in anger.

" I'm not short! Nobody asked you for your opinion anyways, so shut up." I yelled at him

He and his mate, well I'm assuming she is his mate, cowered back slightly, and flinched. Jazzy chuckled quietly next to me, and led us closer to the two new comers.

" Peter, Charlotte, this is my mate Isabella. Bells this is my brother Peter, and his mate Charlotte." He told me

" I don't like him Jazzy, he called me short." I whispered up to him.

Then out of no where I was picked up and placed on some bodies shoulders. I looked down and leaned slightly over, to see the face of Emmett. I giggled and poked his dimple.

" There you go Tinker-Bella, now your taller than he is!" He shouted gleefully.

Everybody laughed, and Peter and Charlotte stepped forward and reached up to shake my hand, then they both hugged Jazzy.

" You got a feisty mate Major. I can tell life is going to be one hell of a ride for now on." Peter chuckled and winked up at me.

I glared at him, but smiled at Charlotte. She seemed nice. Jazzy seemed happy to have his brother and sister here.

" You drink from humans?" I asked from on top of Emmett's shoulders.

It was actually nice from up here. The view was crazy, I never knew what it looked like from this high up before. Looking down on people seeing the top of their heads, instead of the other way around.

" We wont hurt you Bella. We will hunt outside of Forks." Charlotte said softly looking up at me.

" Your damn right you wont" Rosalie and Aunt Alice said at the same time.

Esme reprimanded the girls, and everybody settled down on the couches and chairs and started talking and getting up to date on what's been going on with each other since the last time they seen one another.

I sat quietly between Aunt Alice and Jasper, and I noticed how Aunt Alice looked at Charlotte with distaste, as well as Charlotte looking at her with a frown.

I take it they didn't get along to well.

I eventually fell asleep in the middle of my Jazzy and Aunt Alice. His playing with my hair made me so relaxed, I just couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

I had nightmares, of Charlie being tortured by those three vampires who came after me.

* * *

><p><strong>- AN ;**

_So how did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, please review._

_Pete and Char are now with the Cullen's and Bella. Wonder whats going to happen with Bella, she's a minor after all, with nobody to take responsibility for her until she is a legal adult. What do YOU think is going to happen?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. Choices

**I want to thank everybody who has reviewed so far, and has stuck with this story so far. I really liked this story and how its going, and I only hope it stays as good as it is. Sorry for whatever mistakes are in this chapter, I have yet to get a Beta for this story. **

**ENJOY & please review ; thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Jasper Pov ; 3 almost 4 weeks later ]<strong>

I watched as she sat there, staring into nothingness. It's been three weeks since Peter and Charlotte came to be by my side so we can plan what steps to take next, with this whole Maria situation. Bella's barely been living if that's what you want to call it. She eats when she's hungry, or until I bribe her to eat. She goes to school but ignores everybody and barely talks. She rarely moves unless its for those reasons, or to go to the bathroom and shower.

Nobody really knows what to do to help her. We know that she was close to Charlie, and we know she's been depressed about losing him. Sometimes at night she has nightmares and cries out for him to stay home and not leave her. She cries out in her sleep for him and its so sad, even I want to cry at times. But I do the best I can. I don't alter her feelings, I let her feel how she needs to feel, to grieve the appropriate way. I hold her all the time, and whisper loving words to her, that I mean.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie have been besides them selves. They have tried to get her to smile, and when they cant they feel heartbroken. Rosalie and Alice sit with her sometimes. They brush her hair and talk to her, or they put on the TV, and just be near her. Rosalie held her like a child the other night when I went to hunt. Those are the times that hurts me the most, being away from her, because when I leave the room or have to go hunt, she sobs and tells me I'm not allowed to walk away from her. I let her know there will be no walking away, and that I'll be back shortly that I need to hunt or else something horrible could happen, and that I need to have my strength up.

She of course cries, and tells me that I'm the strongest person she knows. I kiss her and make sure she's not alone. Right now she's sleeping and we're all down stairs gathered around the dining room table, with two extra chairs added to the mix, for Pete and Char.

" You cant adopt her Alice, your too young at least you look to young. What are you going to say? I'm her great Aunt and I've been stuck a teenager all my life, but I'd like to adopt her?" Rosalie snarled

Those two have been going at it all day. Trying to figure out what we were going to do. Being on alert and trying to get my Bella back to normal was enough, now we have Billy Black sniffing around trying to figure out what we were doing to Bella.

He claims that Charlie would have wanted Bella to live with him. It took all I had to not laugh in his face. He doesn't have the room, nor does he have the right tools to care for her. He's in a wheel chair for god sakes, what's he going to do when Bella needs somebody? To her, he's a complete stranger, no matter how many times he was around during Charlie's life after he adopted Bella.

When Billy asked Bella what she wanted, she cried and said she just wanted her Dad back. She said she didn't want to be apart from her Aunt, because Alice was all she had left from her blood family, and that even if Alice doesn't have blood running through her veins then so be it, and that if he tries to make her move to the reservation, then she would hate him. She also noted to him that he couldn't just simply make her or take her to the reservation, because that's called kidnapping and it wasn't his choice, it was hers and that she wanted to stay where she's comfortable, and wanted.

He cried along with her, and said that he wanted what was best, and then offered up the statement that she would be safer on the reservation. That nearly made the Major come out. It wasn't all that safe for her over their either, we could smell them around the area, the wolves.

" How is it dangerous for her here? She is my mate! Alice is her aunt, and Rosalie and Esme love her like she is their daughter! Carlisle loves her like a daughter and Edward and Emmett would never hurt her." I snarled at him in anger.

" You have two human drinkers with you, that is why it is dangerous for her." He stated as calmly as he could, but his emotions were giving him away.

I was already angry that we had Bella out in the damn clearing at night as it was. It wasn't the right place for her to be, she was going to get sick, or could get sick. But he and the council members on their side demanded that they see 'Isabella', and that if we didn't bring her, then it wasn't their fault if the pack, which only consisted of four wolves at the moment, decided to break a war out because we were keeping a human, whom is the daughter of a friend of the tribe, under lock and key.

" They would never hurt her, they love her. We all love her. Nobody is trying to hurt anybody here, or keep anybody against their will. Charlie would have wanted Bella to be in a place where she knew the people, where she was comfortable, and loved. I know with out a doubt that Charlie would have accepted Bella staying with us if that is what she wanted." I spoke as calmly as I could now. I didn't need to end up being to angry and end up slaughtering the whole place for thinking they were trying to take my mate away.

Which in a way they were. But I held control of myself, not to mention I couldn't go in a rage with Bella near, it would scare her and I wouldn't live with myself if I hurt her even just a small little bit.

In the end, Bella agreed that she would check up with the Council if it made them feel better. And that she would like it if they didn't hound her. Which made us vampires chuckle, because the four wolves were like dogs, smelt like them too.

So no where back at the who's going to adopt Bella situation. Because she has to be either legally adopted since she is human and the authority's will either put her into another foster home, or something. We had a fake will drawn up by an extremely capable lawyer that I know. His family has been in business with my family since I joined them. Of course, they are human, and we are not. I pay them enough money to keep their mouths shut and not ask questions.

Alice wants to Adopt Bella, and so does Rosalie, and Esme hasn't said a word because she knows if it went her way, she would have swooped in and already had the papers filled out and filed away. With Bella going from Isabella Marie Brandon, to Isabella Marie Brandon-Cullen. But she's letting the girls duke it out, that that its really going to look good for the family if one of them adopts Bella. They both look to young, and with Bella looking almost Rosalie's age, its not really possible for her to do it, unless she just has guardianship over her. Alice is out of the question period. She may be taller than my Bella, but she looks the same age as her, well slightly older, but its not the best of idea's to have her do it.

" What if Pete and I adopt her?" Charlotte whispered quietly. They did look old enough, and I know that she would be in great hands, not that she would ever be out of my sight.

All arguing stopped there, and it was quiet for a good two minutes until Alice started verbally berating Charlotte for even suggesting such a thing.

" Are you serious? You? Adopt my niece? You drink from humans! You cant just have one around all the time when you drink from them. Besides, we are more than capable taking her in, she's already family. She doesn't need you." Alice sneered at her

" I think its my choice, not anybody else's." Said a quiet voice.

We all turned around and My Bella was standing there in her small shorts and tank top with toe socks up to her knee-caps. Her hair was messy, and her voice still held some sleep in it. But she looked beautiful regardless of what she was wearing, and at the moment, she just looked…comfortable.

I went to stand next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She seemed to melt right into me, I felt a huge amount of pride, because I did that to her, I made her feel relax and I didn't need to mess with her emotions. My touch did that to her, I made her feel safe and comfortable.

" I don't like the fact that you all have waited to talk about this while I'm asleep! Like your hiding it from me, like I have no say? Because if I have no say, then I will go back home, and I'll see Jasper whenever I can." She nearly shouted out as her arms crossed over her chest and her tiny right foot stomped the dark wood grain flooring.

" Did you really just stomp your foot?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

His emotions held nothing but amusement and love, and adoration. He really did love Bella, in the brotherly way that is. If he loved her any other way, Rosalie and I would kill him…definitely this time.

"What? No I did not!" Bella said glaring at him.

He lost it and started laughing so hard objects in the room started to vibrate from the sheer amount of the size of him. Soon everybody else was giggling and chuckling at her and him, while she just stomped her foot again and told him to shut up.

Again, how adorable is that?

Bella sighed and everybody got quiet again. She walked towards the table and was about to sit down in my seat but I lifted her up and placed her in my lap. Might as well share, not like my feet could ever start hurting over standing. I once stood in place for a week, it was a dare and a bet. Emmett lost out on Two grand that week.

" I also want to know what's with the animosity towards you two? Aunt Alice why do you have Char so much? And Char, why do you hate my Aunt so much? I just don't understand how you two cant get along. You two argue over small childish things everyday. Now is not the time to fight and nit pick at each other, now is the time we stick together and be a family. Families fight better together, not alone. And I know for sure that this all will lead down to a fight. I'm not sure what the beef is between you two, but you both better grill it up and eat it quick because I cant take much more of this." Bella sighed as she looked between Alice and Char, whom both looked thoroughly ashamed of themselves.

" She's just so annoying. She acts like she knows everything, and thinks she knows what's best for everybody. She tries to dictate everything." Char sighed out looking down at her hands.

It's true, Alice does go little over board sometimes. And it is highly annoying, when I first got to know her when we found each other in Philly, I was sure I was going to snap her head off her shoulders two weeks into knowing her. I've learned over the years that you cant allow her to walk all over you, or let her get under your skin. Simply ignoring her works for me. Or I just send her a lot of sleepy emotions and she shuts down right away like a toy loosing its battery power. Win, win.

" I do not!" Alice shouted.

" You do. You try to tell us what to wear all the time, and what to do because you claim to see it, or you manipulate people into doing what you want by making us feel guilty." Rosalie said with her head held high.

Rosalie and Alice didn't get along for quiet sometime after Alice and I arrived to the family. Rosalie didn't trust Alice, and Alice was way to pushy for her own good. Her happy energy level wasn't up to par with Rosalie. Rosalie was more of the relaxed type of girls, that only got happy and excited if it was about a certain fashion, sex with Emmett, or cars. Simple. She was use to a calm life, until Alice showed up jumping around clapping happily all the time.

" I don't like Charlotte because she thinks that she knows Jasper better." Alice mumbled.

I laughed, which caused Bella to shake in my laugh.

" Alice, I hate to break it to ya, but she does know me better than you. You know of what you've seen, and what I've allowed you to know. Char has known me pretty much since my change, and I still tell her and Peter everything. They have my venom flowing through their bodies, its only natural I feel a bond with them more than I do with any of my other siblings." I told her

She nodded and then smiled at Bella.

" I'll get along with her. I guess we just need to get to know each other better is all. Of course, you're a nice big reason to get along. I'm sorry Bells." Alice sighed.

Bella smiled at them and said it was alright, that she wasn't expecting a best friendship between them, but at least some sort of common ground. Arguing wont do us any good. I had to agree with her, for a seventeen year old girl, she sure as hell is wise.

" I've also decided I want Esme and Carlisle to adopt me. I love all of you, and I like you and Peter, Char. But I just don't want my last name to be any part of Whitlock, until me and Jazzy get married." Bella said smiling with a far away look her eyes.

I gulped. Married? Jesus, I wasn't ready to be married. Sure I loved Bella, and she is my mate, so I would die for her, but Married right now? Well damn.

" Married?" The women asked with excitement.

Bella giggled.

" Of course, We're getting married in the future. I've seen it." She nodded her head with the affirmative, and looked deathly serious.

At least it was in the future, not anytime right now. Besides she's too young to be marrying anybody, let alone me. I'm old enough, but I'm not ready quite yet. Give me a small while, and I'll get down on one knee, ask her to marry me, and then out a ring on that tiny finger of hers.

A few hours passed as we all sat and talk. Bella eventually fell asleep on my lap with her head on the dining room table. Esme got up and gathered a nice warm blanket for her. Emmett wrapped her in a burrito style and sat her back down on my lap like she was a child. She was so small though, five foot is amazingly small to me. I kept her there with me, until I moved to the living room with everybody else. We watched movies and talked more.

Carlisle and Esme went ahead and called the right people to let them know that Bella made her choice and would like to adopt her, the people told them that with her being so close to 18 that they should probably consider legal guardianship over her instead. Esme told the woman sternly that she wanted the adopt her, not just have guardianship over Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>- TWO MONTHS LATER - Still Jasper's Pov...<strong>

* * *

><p>Today my mate was officially Isabella Marie Brandon- Cullen. She smiled and cried. She smiled because she was happy to have a family, yet cried because she still missed Charlie. She's been going to the house twice a week to dust and clean it. We tell her we can hire somebody to do it, but she insist that she does it at least until she's change, and then when that time comes, she will allow us to hire a company to go clean the Chief's house.<p>

Charlotte and Alice started to get alone. Charlotte is closer to Rosalie, but gets along with Alice just fine.

Bella's been calling Billy Black every few days to entrust him that she's safe and still human. Every time she speaks to him, her eyes roll more than they ever have when she's not on the phone with him. She tried to understand their worry, but insinuated that it wasn't any of their business what goes on over on this side of the territory line.

I agree fully with her on that.

She hasn't been moping around as much. Sometimes she locks herself up in her own mind and just gazes to nothing for a few hours. It worries me sometime, but I leave her be and just let her know I'm still here for her just like everybody else.

They all asked me why I wasn't calming her down or pumping her full of happiness. I told them that I wasn't going to push any sort of emotion into her if that wasn't what she was really feeling. Also that human's need to cope with their feelings and grieve on their own time. Bella doesn't deserve to feel false emotions, and making her feel something that she isn't, is like betraying my mate. I cant do that to her.

Schools going well as well. She's pretty much at the top of the class right up with the rest of us. She despises some classes, yet still exceeds in them. It's hilarious hearing her and Emmett debate on which teacher's have their heads up their asses the farthest.

Bella and Mr. Birdie got into a heated discussion over a book in the middle of the class period. Of course it had nothing to do with the work we were actually doing, but Bella has a certain way of avoiding the subject were on. Of course nobody ever tells her to shut up, they enjoy the banter between the two, and also enjoy having her talk to him death so much he forgets to assign homework.

Emmett and Bella both swear that Mr. Birdie and Mrs. Cope are having an affair together. They're dangerous together, Emmett and Bella. I can tell that later on in the future we would have to watch out for them ganging up on us. Emmett is always on the attack when it comes to pranks and Bella seems to be right up his alley. They even put fire crackers in the teachers lounge and managed to set a timer to them to go off.

It smelt like horrible smoke in the part of the school for days. They've even started food fights but secretly. Bella always aimed her food at Lauren Mallory, whom refuses to look at Bella now. Stupid girl shouldn't have ever messed with her in the first place. Lauren steers clear from Bella, if she had to go the way Bella is coming, she will go out of her way to be hide and allow herself to be late to class if Bella is coming down the Hall or anywhere near the class room she needs to go to. Which sometimes Bella does it on purpose, not to mention Alice and Rosalie take part in being around too when that happens.

We haven't had any more run ins with Nomads in some time. And so far everything as been quiet where Maria is involved, which concerns me. She went out of her way to send three of her minions here and kill off Bella's dad, and let me know she's aware of my location, yet hasn't done anything else yet.

Then again, I'm sure she's got the picture that she shouldn't continue on, since her three friends didn't return to her, wherever she is.

Now I'm off hunting with Emmett and Peter. Him and Char decided to try out our lifestyle in feeding. Peter hates it, but does it for Bella. Char doesn't mind it, but says that if we do end up fighting Maria, then she will go back to Humans to keep her strength up.

" Jasper" Peter told me sharply, while holding his head in his hands.

We were in Canada at the moment, looking for some Larger game. The deer in Forks were getting a bit tiring.

I was at his side in a second followed by Emmett who looked confused.

"She's not after you, she's…she's after Bella….She wants to claim Bella as her mate. Gaining you back into her hands will only be a bonus." He said slowly with his eye brows pinched together

Maria wants my mate, for her own mate? And to have me back on her side while she claims my mate as her own? Maria was defiantly more crazy than she was in the past when I was around her.

She will never get her hands on my mate, Bella is mine, and only mine.

" Let her come and try to take Bella. Like Bella said, we will be ready. I'm not allowing her to touch Bella or get near her." I growled out and ran off to feed, wanting to hurry back to my sweet girl. Where I belong, and have her in my arms, where she belongs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**Well, looks like we know a bit more on what Maria is planning, or what she might be planning... **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had things to do that really were important. But heey, better late than never right? This wasn't really all that long either. Only nine pages, it will more than likely stay this length as time goes by, depending on what's going on in the chapters.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	12. Plans

_**I'm just going to say it, THANK YOU, all for all the support I get. It really means a lot when I get reviews, it lets me know what you all love about something, hate about something, or suggest something, or request. It helps my writing process and planning for the next chapters to come. So thank you all again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Bella Pov ]<strong>_

Things have been going by as good as good can be. I'm at the top of my class in school, and I've actually already started taking classes for the next year. The whole family is talking about staying an extra year for me, but honestly staying any longer than they planed. I don't really want to be around in a town where my first real father figure who meant so much to me was taken. It would hurt. Of course, I would come and visit from time to time or just wait until many years have passed and we can come back.

I've also decided that I wanted to be changed sooner. I could care less about graduating high school, I could do that later on in my vampire life. But Charlie would like me at least graduate before my change. I brought it up with Jazzy the other day, and he said that whenever I wanted to be changed, then so be it. Which made me happy, because he's not trying to tell me what to do. He respects what I want, and will do anything for me.

At the moment I'm with all the girls in Seattle, the place of Charlie's death, but we're here for peace. I got my closure from Charlie's death, even though it still hurts sometimes. But I've been getting better, admiring the time I've had with him, and being grateful for the love he gave me, and keeping him in my memory and my heart.

The girls and I are having a spa weekend along with girl time. It's been awesome so far, I've even gone shopping with Aunt Alice for bonding time. It really wasn't all that bad, sure my feet hurt super bad, but the massage the next day worked out the kinks. I've gotten so many new clothes and shoes as well as accessories. Of course everything was paid for on Jazzy's black credit card, isn't that just sweet of him?

Now we're all piled in our huge hotel suite, drinking. Rosalie, Esme, Aunt Alice, Charlotte, and me. I've been thankful for no fighting or arguments. I don't think my mind could really take it right now. The day before we left, Aunt Alice and Char were in the backyard at the Cullen Estate, as I call it, fighting. Circling each other, growling and hissing fighting. I was worried for Aunt Alice because she only a little bit taller than I am. Char is only an inch shorter than Rosie. I watched them fight for half an hour, until I screamed for them to stop. Then of course I asked Jazzy and Peter to teach me how to fight while I'm still human.

Back to the topic at hand. Right now, were going over our plans to seduce Jazzy. We've been getting rather hot and heavy lately, but he never gives into sex, which is so damn frustrating. Of course he does this 'scenting' thing. It's were he licks pretty much every inch of my body from head to toe, and I mean every inch. The things he can do with his long tongue drives me over the walls. But of course, never sex. He's afraid the 'Major' is going to take over and change me, or even hurt me. Then I have to yell at him to not talk about my Major like that, because he's part of him!

" Maybe I should just be naked after he gets home from a hunt!" I suggested.

They all giggled, besides Esme who just looked horrified.

" I don't think that will do it, well it just might." Aunt Alice said then her eyes went unfocused for a few short moments.

We've literally been talking about this since our first day here. I just couldn't take it anymore and just blurted out wanting sex in the middle of getting my toe nails done. The man doing my toes dropped the glass polish bottle on the floor and it shattered. He was so embarrassed, I couldn't help but giggle at him.

" What if I keep playing into his hands, then when he starts getting into the making out sessions, I pull back and remember I have something to do. Leaving him frustrated and wanting me even more?" I asked giggling

They all looked deep in thought, even Esme. She's been a good sport about this. I know she views me as her daughter, and doesn't really want to hear me speaking about sex, but I'm of age. She wants me to be a small child, but I'm not a child, just small.

" It may work. Alice, since you have visions, you could always interrupt them, stating that you two had something to do together?" Char asked in a whisper.

She's been trying to be nice to Aunt Alice since our stay here in Seattle. Alice has been doing the same. She even invited Char to go shopping with her for food the other day. Snacks and what not, that is. Since then they've been friendlier.

"Hmm, I think that just might do the trick." Alice nodded while smiling.

Our girl weekend finished to quickly for my liking, but at the same time I was just to antsy to get home to Jasper. I wanted to start the whole process of driving him wild, so he would give in. I know it seems really horrible of me to do something like, seduce him, but I'm ready to have sex, and I know he's only holding back because of some bullshit excuse. The Major would be purring if he seen me in some of the little outfits we bought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Jasper Pov ]<strong>_

The men were all out hunting together before our women got back from their little trip together. Something about bonding and shit, whatever, as long as I wasn't dragged around by Alice. I love my sister, but I cant stand her when she's shopping. Those are the times when I want to rip her head off and turn her to ash, just so she would shut the hell up. My sweet Mate probably was tortured into shopping, she loves the fashions, but shopping isn't something she takes pleasure in. Well besides online shopping, she loves doing that.

" I say we take our time and make them put away their own shit." Emmett grumbled under his breath.

Peter and I chuckled, Edward looked horrified and Carlisle looked like he was battling with himself, trying to decide on weather it was a good idea or not.

" Alice can carry her things to your room on her own Edward, she puts them away just fine on her own. She has the speed and strength of a vampire, she's more than enough alright on her own." Peter sighed in irritation.

Edward always got on his nerves, says Edward tries to be perfect, or acts like it. Peter wasn't a huge fan of Alice either, her visions make her too cocky, when they aren't even for sure any of the time. Choices are changed all the time.

Either way I don't give a shit about who likes who, as long as my mate is safe. That's all that matters, and that's all that's going to continue to matter. So far we've been under the radar. Maria hasn't sent any other of her lackeys to come for me or my mate, so that's good. But I'm just not too sure how long that's going to last. If she's looking to gain my mate, as her own, then she's going to send out more minions, either that or do it herself and bring an army with her. I wouldn't put it past her to do that.

I feel like our best bet is to let Bella get through this school year, then move. After moving, then I change her, so she's a bit more durable. I already know she hates feeling weak and useless, and every time I bring up changing her, or when she brings it up, all I feel is excitement. I was never going to pressure her into being changed, I told her it's her choice and I mean it. If she's ready today, then today would be the day she gets changed.

I'm not against being with Bella forever, like Edward and Rosalie are. Though those two will never admit it to her face. Rosalie is selfish and thinks that Bella deserves to have a normal human life, and I agree. But if its something she doesn't want then who the fuck am I to deny her what she wants. Not to mention I would have to change her anyways, the Volturi are only going to stay ignorant on the situation for so long. Eventually word will get out, and if word has already got out, then they are only going to wait and strike when we least expect it.

Not that any of us need another fucking thing to worry about. Bella's safety, needs, and wants are priority number one. Maria's situation is number too. If the Volturi were to become involved at any point, then I'd make sure I'd take those fuckers out first then deal with Maria. Nobody is going to seriously fuck with the God Of War. The Volturi already fear me, so I'm pretty sure they wouldn't fuck with me, and what's mine. Now, Maria on the other hand will. She thinks she still has some hold on me, that I ran away because I was scared of her. I could have killed her easily before I left, but I left her alive because she wasn't worth it. Now, I regret not killing her before, because now, she's after my mate.

That bitch is seriously delirious if she thinks that I'll even let her touch Bella with one finger. She will never get within arms reach, she's not smart enough. That's already been proven, she sent two human blood hungry idiots after her. One whom had dealt with Alice in his past, the blonde on. Maria is getting sloppier as the decades pass. Her actions so far have proven that as well.

" Don't worry brother, Maria wont get near her." Peter said with much conviction.

I just nodded and sighed anyways. I wasn't worried, well I wasn't too worried. I already been planning.

" We're going to need to move soon, so she stays a few steps behind us. I know nobody wants to leave Forks right now, but from what has happened, its time. I know Bella wants to finish school and graduate her first time as a human. But I don't think she's going to get that chance." I said while looking off to the pond a few hundred feet away

" I was thinking the same thing. Alaska shouldn't be an option either. The Denali Clan, even though we consider them distant cousins. They wouldn't like the fact we have a human with us, not to mention Tanya. I have a feeling that they would be the first ones to make a whisper to the Volturi. Their still bitter towards human/vampire relationships." Carlisle added and took a seat on a bolder next to me.

I couldn't hold the feral growl that escaped through my lips. The thought of those bitches in Alaska running off to the Volturi made me shiver in need and want to go rip them apart and burn the pieces. Tanya had some sort of fixation on me, thinking that I wanted her in any sort of way. I always rejected her, and treated her as nicely as I could manage, yet she still always came back around. I hated it, and hated her. I never once thought of them as family. The only family I have outside of the Cullen's are Peter and Char, and I sired them. Hell Peter and I look similar as well.

We started running back towards the Cullen Property. We were a few hours out, but with our running speed, we would get back in half hour tops. Well besides, Edward, if he went full speed then he could get back before us. But when all the men went hunting together, he tended to stay with the group. I for damn sure was running my fastest, I missed Bella like a man misses water in the desert.

I heard her heartbeat and pushed myself farther, jumping over the creek running through the back yard near the creek of water. I didn't bother going through the back door, I went straight through the open window. I looked around the room for her, only to stop dead in my tracks and widen my eyes.

Bella was standing before me with her long hair down, wearing a lacey underwear set. Pink and purple lacey boy shorts, with a matching bra that snapped in the front. Her feet bare as she danced around in front of the full length mirror. I watched her as quietly as I could. Her eyes were closed and she twirled and danced in a small motion over and over looking as free as ever. I stepped quietly up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

Her eyes shot open in surprise and let out a small squeal. I faced the both of us towards the mirror in our room, and locked yes with her. I lifted one hand up and ran it down the side of her face, never losing contact with her body. I then kept the finger trailing down till I got to he underside of her breast, never stopping only slowing down slightly, then continuing until I reached her ribs. I added another finger letting them caress the skin from her ribs to her hips. Once at her hips I used the tips of my fingers to crawl down to her thigh, then walked them towards her inner thigh.

I gently pulled her thighs apart, still having us standing in front of the mirror. I walked my fingers back up her inner thigh till I reached the line of her boy shorts near her heated center. Never losing eye contact, I took my other hand and ripped my shirt off, crushing her against my bare skin. The feel of her warmth on my cool was delicious. She let out a gasp as my hand continued their search under her panties, and the smell of her arousal hit me tenfold. I wasted no time, I ran my fingers up her wet core, and used my other hand to tear her panties off, causing her to moan as they were thrown carelessly behind me.

" You smell delicious, Darlin'. " I purred out

The beast within me was purring taking in the sight of her in the mirror as we watched our work. Her head tilted back as I played with her clit, causing her eyes to darken and her mouth release a moan. Her reaction spurring me on I gripped her body tighter in my arms, and used my other hand to insert a finger into her dripping wet core, working her then adding another. Her moans increased, and I sped my ministrations up. My cock was straining in my pants, and I grinded it against her, letting her know how she effected me, causing her to loud out a rather loud moan.

Not being able to take it anymore I ran her to the bed and placed her down gently. I then ripped my pants off, not bothering with boxers since I didn't have any on. Her eyes racked over my body, drinking the sight of me in, as I did the same with her. I slowly crept up the bed and she spread her legs apart granting me access to her. I licked up her thighs placing kisses in my wake. Once I got to her bare, smooth, center I dove right in. Fucking her with my tongue, making sure to nibble, suck, and lick her pussy. She tasted like nothing I ever tasted before, every time better than the last.

Her tiny delicate hands gripped my hair, pushing my face farther into her, as I slipped my tongue inside of her. Soon enough her legs were wrapped around my neck in a vice, bucking her hips to meet my tongue thrusting into her. I felt her walls clench around my tongue so I looped my arm up and around her legs and pressed down on her clit causing her to scream out and I licked and drank up everything she gave me.

I moved her legs from around my neck, and slid farther up her body. She looked so beautiful, after having an orgasm. I placed kisses on her body and made sure to place attention on her breasts. Kissing them, licking and sucking her nipples, causing her to moan out and whimper my name.

" This is going to hurt at first, but I'll be gentle." I whispered in her ear then kissed my way to her lips.

Her legs went around my waist and I lined myself up with her. Looking into her eyes I slowly entered her, inch by inch letting her get use to my large size. Never breaking eye contact I thrust forward breaking through her barrier. I kept myself still, placing all my weight on my arms and leaned forward to kiss her, letting her get use to the size, and to relax and let the pain subside. When she was ready, she lifted her hips to let me know she was ready to go farther.

I kept a steady pace, and was surprised when she eventually met me thrust for thrust. I was gritting my teeth, trying to not pound into her tightness with all I had. I knew I needed to be gentle, so I wouldn't break her. But so far everything was perfection, I wasn't sure what I was so nervous about.

What seemed like forever, she tightened around me, and my release was coming soon. I thrust into her faster, slightly harder, making her scream out in pleasure. I kissed everywhere I could reach, whispering my love for her. She tightened around me even more, and I knew this was it, she was coming.

" BITE ME NOW JASPER, MAKE ME YOURS FOR ETERNITY NOW." She screamed as she milked me for everything I head.

Roaring out my own release, I complied with her wish, and bit down on her pulse point, sucking enough blood out. It tasted so good, I didn't want to stop but both myself and my inner beast was in control to know what we were doing. I pushed so much venom into her, still thrusting until both of us came down from our highs. I leaned back pulling her wrists up to my mouth doing the same thing, as well as behind her knees, and ankles.

" I love you Jazzy. " My tiny mate whispered as the pain started.

I whispered back my love for her, and ran to my bathroom. I took out a warm cloth to clean her with. Once that was finished I threw it away, and cleaned up the sheets as well. When it was all finished , I laid back down with her, calling out to the family to tell them to stay away till it was near the end of her change.

I knew they would listen, so I pulled Bella tightly and wrapped my arms around her, trying to let my cool skin comfort her. She didn't yell out, or scream, she simply whimpered here and there. I knew she was trying to stay quiet for my own sake, and it just showed how strong she was.

Never once in my long vampire life have I heard a human be so quiet through out the change. It made me burst with pride and love. My mate was perfect for me.

I heard Alice, Charlotte, and Rosalie giggling down stairs talking about some plan working. I tuned them all out and just held my mate as she changed. I couldn't wait for her to wake up, I also knew this meant that we needed to move, as soon as it was over and she hunted. The mutts would try to wage a war against us if they knew about this.

Nothing mattered at the moment besides the beautiful creature in my arms, changing her life to be with me for ever. To allow me to love her and show her that love, and for her to do the same in return. The Major was pleased, and we couldn't help but let out loud purrs of happiness, cuddling our mate close to our body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**So, what did you all think of this? I honestly wasn't planning on having her be changed now, but it just sort of happened. At least she got him to give into sex, with out her having to put any real effort into it - hehe -. Do you have any questions on what I plan with her powers? I assure you, it will be different. Bella is going to be very powerful, and no she wont get every power in the world, but she will be a force to be wreckoned with, she is after all The God Of War's mate. **_

_**I also hope you all dont think that she will have perfect control over her bloodlust, this isnt S.M's book, things will be different in this story, if she drinks from a human, I'm not sure yet. **_

_**UP NEXT - ; BELLA FINISHED THROUGH HER CHANGE, HER FIRST HUNT, & MOVING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO AVOID ANY THING TO DO WITH THE LA PUSH WOLVES. & POSSIBLY MARIA'S POV, I'M NOT TOO SURE YET IF I'M GOING TO BRING HER THOUGHTS OUT...BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT IT. **_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**- REVIEW PLEASE -**_


	13. CULLENSBABYMAMA7

I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I'm not going to be updating any of my stories for a small while, besides my Jasper/Bella story, and my Rosalie/Bella story, and my Paul/Bella story. The other stories I have up I'd like to start over, and re-do because they are written very badly.

Please be patient with me, and allow me to correct what I'm not happy with.

Thanks,

Cullensbabymama7


	14. Change

_**HELLO AGAIN MY LOVLIES! I'M BACK WITH A NEW UPDATE! Sorry it took so long guys seriously. Hopefully I'll give you a nice long chapter. This is going to be the 'THREE DAY CHANGE' that Bella has to go through. It will have different Pov's but will go back to Jasper the most. **_

_**Lets get started then, & please review at the end of the chapter I'd like to hear from you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- JASPER POV ;<strong>_

_**[ DAY ONE OF THE CHANGE ]**_

I laid there clutching Bella to me as tightly as I could without hurting her anymore than she already was. She was doing so well with holding her pain in, trying to mask it, but I could feel her pain, though sometimes she would fight with projecting it and would project happiness and love.

How she managed to do that while feeling like she was burning alive was amazing. I couldn't help but grow to love her even more than I already did. But eventually laying in our little world reality came striking down when Alice started to panic about visitors. I whispered to Bella that I was going to send Esme and the girls in while I went down to assist in the situation.

" I love you sweet girl, I'll be right back. I promise. " I told her with as much conviction as I could, kissed her head and allowed the girls to come in.

Esme, Rose, Alice and Char were waiting patiently for me to open the door. They all kissed me on my cheek and walked in, with Alice being the last. She pulled me outside the door and closed it.

" I believe it's more of Maria's goons. Two of them this time, the size of Emmett. Be careful I cant see if their gifted or not. You have five minutes till they arrive." She whispered as low as she could so Bella couldn't hear.

" Which direction are they coming from, Did you see that?" I asked her

She nodded and whispered from the south side of the property. I nodded and sent her my thanks and flew down the stairs vampire speed.

The guys were all facing the southern side of the house standing huddled together. I walked up to them and gave them all calming emotions. We cant fight these fuckers if they are going to be unfocused.

" Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, I want you three to take down one. Peter and I will take the second and disable his ability to use his limbs. We need one of these fuckers so we can question Maria's whereabouts and what her plan is." I commanded

They of course nodded and got ready for attack. We didn't have to wait long, the two bulky vampires came running full speed towards us. We crouched, ready and sprang into action as soon as they got close enough.

I sprang forward gripping one by the arms and flipped over him ripping his arms off. He roared out from the pain and went to make a move to run off. But he wasn't aware of Peter. Peter strung at him tackling him to the ground, and with out the use of his arms, the man couldn't throw Peter off of him. I tossed the arms down and started a fire, Peter kept his body on top of the vampire so he couldn't move while I pulled his legs off. I burned those as well.

I looked up and admired the other's team work. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle seemed to be making a game out of it. Taking turns ripping limbs off, trying to see who could get the loudest roar of pain from the vampire. I watched in amazement as the man I considered a father shoved his fist through the vampires chest and ripped what looked to be his heart out. That of course caused the vampire to roar out its loudest. Emmett was getting annoyed and decided to just end his screaming by ripping his head of his shoulders.

" Carlisle" Edward said in astonishment.

He looked up and smirked then picked up the rest of the vampire's body and tossed him into the growing fire being fueled by limbs and venom.

" We all love Bella, and its not just Bella who's in danger. It's all of us, and we protect our family." Carlisle said strongly and ran back to the house.

Edward nodded reading my thoughts.

" He went to check on the girls, and check on Bella's change. He told me to tell you to use the Cellar, its sound proof." Edward explained and then ran off to the house.

Emmett slung the vampire without any arms and legs over his shoulder and ran him to the cellar with Peter and I running behind him. What Emmett didn't think about was the fact that the head was still on its body, and with the had still on its body, it still could use its teeth. It bit Emmett in the side and Emmett hissed out punching the vampire in the ribs. When it groaned out in pain, he chucked and punched him again.

I shook my head and went to unlock the cellar. Once we got down stairs I was pretty sure that whatever pain we would be putting him through would mask his screams. Even if the house is in the middle of nowhere, there is no reason to take any chances. Not to mention Bella could hear, and I didn't want her hearing this idiot.

Emmett dumped his body on the ground with out any car in the world. Not that I minded, I sure as hell wouldn't have put him down gently. He didn't deserve to be treated with respect no matter what. I don't care if he was forced into coming here, he didn't deserve any kindness from any of us. And he most defiantly wasn't going to get kindness from me.

I dismissed Emmett and told him to make sure everything was going alright up stairs. Peter stayed like I knew he would, as my right hand man, I knew he would stay with out being commanded to. We've been through questioning before from the Southern Wars, this was no different. Though as time passed I'm sure his imagination on torture tactics have evolved. I know mine have. This is the part that I always enjoyed. Inflicting the pain, and feeling the pain and fear roll of them in waves. I relished in it.

Since the sleaze bag on the ground already had his limbs missing, I decided to add to his pain.

I jabbed four of my fingers into his shoulder, where his arm was ripped off. The thing with vampires is that when a limb is torn off, the venom that was inside of your body is now leaking out much like human blood would for a human. While the wound is open, the venom keeps trying to repair it, but with no limb to be reattached the wound just keeps leaking and that shit burns. With shoving my fingers into his wound, it was like sticking four hot pokers to a human body. That's how painful it is.

" Why did you come here?" I growled out

Peter and I took our turns torturing the idiot. Ears were ripped off, and other parts of what was left of him was torn out. The best result was in Peter decided to rip chunks of his stomach out. That's when we got our answers.

According to the small amount of information that we got from the vampire. Maria was sent out to collect Isabella years ago. But thank fuck that didn't happen because some how her minions fucked up that transaction.

Peter and I agreed that maybe next time we keep the vampires we question with their limbs on. It makes for better torture. I just didn't want the guy to try to escape.

I made my way back into the house and showered, Once I showered and changed I went back into my room with my mate. The girls had gotten her dressed in something confortable and were talking to her. I thanked them and sent them on their way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ DAY TWO OF THE CHANGE ]<strong>_

Bella's heart beat picked up its pace. You could tell her change was almost over. Slow amounts of her body has already started to change. Her finger nails grew slightly, her hair grew two more inches and it was slowly starting to change. It went from its normal shine to even more shiny and healthy looking. Her facial features started to make change too.

Her facial features started to get more angular and more pronounced. You could see her resemblance to Alice even more. Her pixie like features were showing as well. Her plump lips became fuller, yet the unproportional part of them stayed, where her upper lip was slightly bigger than the bottom.

Bella started to feel more pain, her moans and slight screams started picking up. I turned on the TV to the baseball games, finding something for her to focus on. I knew she would like that. An hour into a baseball game she managed to control her sounds to hums. It was amazing. I never witnessed somebody go through the change like she had. I never knew somebody to be able to control their sounds.

I know I screamed and yelled the entire time. It was like my insides were not only set on fire, but somebody took the abrasive side of a sponge and scrummed at the burns in side of me. That's how painful it was, or at least that's how painful I can compare it to.

I spent time talking with her. I told her about the adventures that Peter and I had gone on. Our Human Adventures while being vampires. Hunting with guns and getting in trouble for doing so. I told her about when Peter wrestled an alligator because it attacked him and took his boot from his foot. She tried to giggle but it came out as a long groan. I could hear Peter down stairs telling me I shall pay for telling that story.

I told her about the time that Emmett, Edward, and I got arrested while playing a game of Cullen Truth or Dare. About how Rosalie literally attacked a bunny in the woods for nibbling at her fake flowered flip flops. I even told her about the time Emmett and I died Esme's hair bright green while playing pranks. Our punishment was embarrassing to say the least. Esme made us allow the girls to give us a make over. I told her how Emmett dressed as a girl was pure ugly, but either way I looked great.

Her second day of changing was of me telling her stories, trying to occupy her mind the best way I could so she wouldn't have to focus on the pain she was going through. I told her when the second day ended, and also let her know that I was proud of her for how well she had been doing during her time of pain. I constantly whispered my love for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ FINAL DAY OF THE CHANGE ]<strong>_

Her heart started pumping faster and her screams were at its loudest.

I cant express the stress and uselessness that everybody felt, wishing to soother her but they couldn't. Knowing that it would be no help to her. Everybody joined in the room this time, and nobody spoke a single word.

We watched as the rest of her change could be seen. Her body didn't grow taller, but it filled out. Her face lost its remaining baby fat, making it slimmer. Her legs grew leaner and more muscular in a toned fit way. Her hips got fuller as did her breasts, her waist seemed to slim slightly and her skin got paler. Not to mention it firmed and got stronger, much like the rest of ours did.

She was breathtaking. I always found her beautiful, but now she was beyond that. Her blood scent went away but she still smelt the same. Her body wasn't extremely hot in temperature like it had been when she was human, but she was still warm to me.

Her heart was taking its final beats, and I had everybody back up as far as they could. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle took positions in front of their mates. Charlotte stayed near Rose and Alice holding their hands, as I stood in front of my brothers with Peter at my side.

Bella's heart took its final beat and everybody stopped breathing. Nobody made a move or sound as we waited for her eyes to open. She didn't open her eyes and all of a sudden I couldn't feel her emotions anymore.

" Do you think she's a defect vampire?" Emmett whispered out

The sad thing was that he was seriously asking the question, honestly expecting an answer.

He got his answer alright when Bella's eyes shot open and she jumped into a crouching position. Causing everybody to jump in surprise, Alice actually let out a yelp, having not seen that was going to happen.

Bella growled fiercely as her wide doe red eyes looked around the room franticly. I made a movement to step forward but she growled loudly at me. I tried to give her calming emotions but she blocked them and growled even more still crouched in attack position. So I did the only thing I could do with out having to do something to hurt her. I sat down.

Peter followed my lead and sat down as well.

" Bella, baby. Calm down nobodies gonna hurt ya." I whispered to her.

Her eyes went to mind again and she seemed to be registering everything in her mind. Slowly but surely she stood from her couch and stopped growling.

" OH JAZZY I'M SO SORRY!" She shouted then gasped at the sound of her voice.

It was even higher than before and it tinkled like Bells. She seemed fascinated with her own voice she started talking to herself saying nothing in particular. She even giggled at herself…

" Great, she's even nuttier than Alice. It must really run in their family." Emmett muttered out

Bella growled at him and glared but stopped clutching her throat and gasping from thirst.

" I'm hungry Jazzy." Bella whispered out

I nodded to Peter and the other guys telling them to follow us.

" It's alright Darlin' we're gonna take ya hunting'." I explained letting my southern twang leak out

She giggled and jumped out of the window of our room, and then took out like a tiny rocket.

We all muttered curse worse before following suit. Once we all got outside and took off in the direction Bella went in following her scent.

" Fuck Tinkerbella is fast." Emmett shouted as he ran

We ran till we were almost in Canada! We heard her growls before we seen her. But when we got to her it was amazing. This small longhaired girl growling at a huge black bear was comical.

Emmett had the look of a proud father on his face, and the rest of us were trying not to laugh. My small mate kept running cirlces around the bear, stopping in front of it growling then punching it, aggravating the large beast.

" Your not even fighting back." Bella muttered in annoyance and then just lunged at the bear with no second thought.

She wasn't a very clean eater, but with practice she will be better. Once she took down the bear she left it and ran off again. Cursing AGAIN, we followed after her, only to smell what she was running towards.

Humans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**Sorry so late, and so short. But at least its something…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	15. Humans

_This chapter isn't going to be as long as I want it to be, I'm so tired for all the hours I stay away and the little hours I actually get sleep. Not to mention my Son has me completely exhausted, an almost 4 year old - they are evil! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is short._

_I also hope you review as well. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GENERAL POV ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>They smelt the human's near, and took off as fast as they could to try to stop Bella in time. Jasper knew that she wouldn't want to kill a human, it would set her back, and most likely traumatize her. He growled and pushed faster, even surpassing Edward.<p>

When they finally did arrive to wear Bella was, what they found surprised them all. Newborn Vampire Bella stood as stiff and straight as a pole with her eyes clinched closed, her teeth clenched together as her lips were pulled back in a silent sneer, and her hands were clenched into such tight little fists that her nails were digging into her stone flesh, causing venom to drip from her hands.

Slowly, Jasper and Peter crept up to her. They didn't want to startle her, Jasper could feel her determination that she was struggling with. She was showing great strength in not attacking the humans that were just outside the forest, which lead to a back yard.

Quickly, Jasper had his arms around her in a vice grip, and Peter followed suit, just in case. They both took off with the other guys around them. Carlisle behind the three, Edward as Jasper's flank, and Emmett at Peter's flank. They ran home as fast they good and as soon as they got to the creek that ran through their back yard right outside of the forest line, they relaxed.

The girls, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Charlotte came rushing out to see what the problem was. Seeing tiny Bella clutched into Peter and Jasper's arms with her eyes closed as tightly as she could close them and her body stiff as a board, they could guess. And that caused them to gasp.

" It's alright, she did remarkably well. She didn't attack them, she stopped herself." Carlisle informed them walking over to his wife and mate.

The girls relaxed and nodded their heads, but didn't want to leave Bella.

" I think we should give her some time with Jasper." Peter said letting Bella go and pecked her forehead with a kiss.

The other's followed suit and left Jasper to it. He went into the Cullen house behind everyone with Bella still in his arms. Her eyes were still clenched and her body still stiff as a board as well as her hands digging into her their selves.

Jasper raced up stairs, placed her on the bed gently and went to make her a hot bath. Once the water was hot and full enough he ripped her clothes off her body since he realized she wasn't going to relax enough yet to take her clothes off another way.

He carried her into the bath and laid her down and the instant she was in the water, Alice skipped her way into their room and went straight to the closet.

" Alice. What are you doing?" Jasper hissed out

She popped her head out from the clothes, and gave him a confused look.

" I'm getting her clothes out, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with her eye brow raised

He growled and she looked surprised.

" Get out. She isn't a child, she can get her own clothes and if she doesn't relax then I will get the for her. She's my mate." He told her gruffly

She listened for once and left the room as fast as she could, fearing the wrath of Jasper.

Jasper went back into the bathroom, and felt relieved by what he saw. Isabella's body relaxed and her hands were rubbing together probably stinging from the venom closing her wounds caused by her nails digging into her skin. Her eyes were open, and she sighed a she slid her hands down into the water, it soothed her.

"How ya feeling?" He whispered

He knew she wanted their blood bad, but thinking of Charlie probably stopped her. And that probably scared her, the want of human blood.

"Fine. They smelt so good, I wanted to eat the you know. But seeing them made me think of my Dad. I couldn't do it, I could move though either. If I did I would have went for them, not away from them." She said looking up at Jasper.

He frowned at her, and ran his hand through her hair.

" Your not upset?" He asked, she was a different newborn.

Sure the urges were there, but she wasn't reacting how he thought she would. He figured she would be devastated for her almost or would have kill.

" Why should I be upset? I did nothing wrong." She hissed at him. " I didn't kill a human, so why should I feel down for that? I stopped myself, I'm strong. Excuse me for that." She growled at him

He flinched back by her tone and felt slightly hurt that she assumed he wanted her to feel bad. He didn't, though he shouldn't have thought she would react how anybody else would have, she's different after all.

" I'm not saying you have to feel bad, I just figured you would. Everybody has that reaction if they didn't want that kind of diet. I know your strong baby, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you. Never apologize for being what you are." He told her.

She nodded and have him a beaming smile and tried to project as much love and understand as possible. She also whispered she was sorry for PMSing on him.

He helped her wash up, his favorite part washing was her extremely long hair. He helped her out of the tub and dried her off, not allowing her to do a thing. He wanted to take care of her, even if it was something little like this.

He sat on the bed as he watched he dance and prance around their room, twirling, to their closet and dressers. She pulled out clothes for herself and got him a change of clothes as well. His shirt had gotten ripped from a tree branch him and the boys passed in their hot pursuit of her.

Jasper changed as she put her long hair up in a tight messy bun, he almost suggested she trim her hair, but Alice's giggle and threat stopped him.

" You ask her that Jasper, she will rip your arm off." Her voice sang up the stairs.

Bella looked at him with her eye brow raised this time. He shook his head in the negative as telling her forget about it.

She jumped on his back, wrapping her small legs around him tightly, and rested her hands on his shoulders and he took off down the stairs not a second later.

She giggled as they blurred passed everything, and at Jasper shoving his hand in Emmett's face pushing him backwards into his room. He dropped her off on one of the couches in the living room and laughed loudly at her face and hair.

It fell half way out of it's messy bun, and her baby hair's that dried stuck up everywhere in the front of her head, and the rest of the messy bun had lopsided to the right.

" Shut up." She muttered and fixed her hair, taking it out of the ponytail holder and soothed all around the front, sides and back. She then twisted and placed it in a nicer bun, almost looking professional.

" Your hair is very long." Char whispered

Bella's head moved so fast you would have thought it would fall off. She spotted Char and launched herself at her, tackling her to the floor, which was followed by a small cracking sound.

" Sorry?" Bella said sheepishly when she noticed everybody was staring

Everybody laughed at her and she got off of Char and helped her stand up, then crossed her arms over her chest and made a hmphing noise and stuck her tongue out.

" So I was thinking." Bella started causing everybody to give her their undivided attention. " What if we sort of, went to that Island Esme or whatever? I really don't want to be here right now." she whispered the last part.

Rosalie smiled at her and nodded thinking it was a good idea.

Alice nodded as well and looked to Edward, He smiled and nodded winking at Bella.

Nobody else mattered because Esme blurred over to Bella and hugged her tightly, making Bella's head smoosh against Esme's breasts causing Emmett to laugh out.

" Oh I think that is so wonderful. It would give you time to adjust to your life. We would have the cleaners come in to clean Charlie's house while we are away. As long as your fine with it of course." Esme said as she squeezed Bella tighter

She cleared her throat and Esme gasped and stepped away looking as if she would be blushing if she could.

" It would be nice. Not to mention it would give us time away from whatever attacks that this Maria is planning." She said looking from Jasper to Peter.

Jasper nodded giving her a smile and Peter looked at her with suspicion.

" I have a feeling your not being completely honest here, Sug." He drawled out

" So many I always dreamed of being stranded on an Island and making clothes out of the elements and building a house! It could be fun! Bonding really!" She squealed out

The family laughed at her and Esme and Carlisle set off to make arrangements. Esme made sure the cleaners had a schedule, Carlisle called to tell him he had to stop working for a while and that he was sorry. Alice started booking for their private jet to be ready, they didn't want to put Bella in any pain by being around human's any longer than they had to.

It was settled, all arrangements were being made, only one thing left to do. Contact the Reservation and make up an excuse.

" Maybe if Bella could try to sound like her human self, she could just say she needs a vacation and for them not to worry. Surely they would believe that right?" Rose asked as they all sat around thinking of ideas.

Bella wasn't listening she went into the kitchen to practice her voice. It sounded ridiculously like she was talking to herself of an imaginary friend but they let her be.

" I think it would be best if she were to tell Billy. He wouldn't be suspicious of anything, especially if she can get her voice to sound how she use to." Edward added

Two hours later Bella got off the phone with Billy Black and sobbed to him telling him the story she made up.

She needed a break from Forks and all of it's pain, that she just needed time to grieve and get a while for awhile. He of course felt heartbroken that she was going through such a bad thing, and agreed to her wishes, because Charlie would want him to not fight her on anything.

Soon they packed bags and they were off.

" What's it like there?" Bella asked the quiet car full of people as Jasper drove to their private air strip.

" It's very beautiful. We don't have to hide who or what we are because its an Island. There are animals there to feed from and the ocean to explore. If you want we could even build a girl zone." Alice chirped from the backseat

Bella laughed at Alice's idea. Having a girl zone would be nice.

" I cant wait. It would be nice to get away from the crazy!" she smiled as she sighed out picture it in her mind.

Jasper smiled at her and took her small hand in his larger one, and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles.

_A nice vacation indeed, it will also give me and Peter some time to make some plans for the future dealing with Maria. _Jasper thought to himself

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**Sorry this is so late and I feel awful that it's short. But I had a hard time trying to decide what to do with this, and how to get them all moved on. **_

_**So for a few chapters we will be dealing with all of them bonding and getting to know each other better, and also it will give Bella a chance to not have to stay cooped up inside of the Cullen house in Forks. **_

_**Bella needs the time away from there. She's also not going to be so controlled like she was in the books. Sorry but it's my story and she will be the way I make her. Whatever mistakes she makes, its natural, just be glad I didn't make her drain a human.**_

I'd love for you to leave me your thoughts and what not as well. Once again sorry for the shortness and the lateness. I have other stories to update as well.


	16. Sharing

_**Hello There, my beautiful lovely readers. **_

_**Last time we left off, they were going to Isle Esme, to get away for Bella, and for their-selves. Soon in a few chapters, this light hearted story is going to get serious. So lets enjoy it while we can yes?**_

_**This story really doesn't get very many Reviews and such, do you not enjoy it? I'll more than likely delete it, I'm thinking of deleting a lot of my stories that don't receive a lot of reviews due to like-ability being low. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- BELLA'S POV -<strong>_

* * *

><p>I never seen anything like it in all my short, short years on this earth. Okay so maybe I have seen something like it, but seriously only in magazines! Esme's Island is beautiful, the sun beat down on the water making it glimmer and shine beautifully like our skin in the sun. The sand is white-ish and I swear even it glimmers. It's so warm and soft I love the feel of it between my toes, the yard isn't even a yard, it's a freaking beach!<p>

And the house, you don't even want me to get started on how fantabulously awesome the house is. I thought the Cullen's had a large home in Forks, but the house on the Island was beyond as massive. I wanted to build my own little hut with everybody, but after seeing the house, I almost changed my mind. It had enough rooms to house the Cullen family twice! Can you believe it, and the closets in this place are just as amazing as Alice's back at home.

Jasper and I were assigned a room, I didn't care which one we got so I didn't even bother with picking. The room fit the both of us personality wise. I think somehow they had magical little fairies come fix the room before we got here. The room was a perfect balance between Jasper and I, that was scary. But I didn't complain, I squealed and jumped on top of the massive bed happily. It was nearly as tall as I was, the pillow top mattress set high.

The whole house was open I liked that the windows were huge, from ceiling to floor, giving you a great view no matter the time of day. The color scheme was the same as the Forks house as well, light cream colors. Everything was so pretty, so perfect I was almost afraid to touch anything. After we had everything that we packed put away in their rightful places, I grabbed a bikini, put it on and started making my way outside.

" What are you doing?" Aunt Alice asked me

I turned around and noticed she and everybody else was sitting around talking, Including Jasper, who's eyes were wide and black.

" Going out to the beach, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked her

She gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand trying to pull me over to the others.

" We're having a meeting planning things to do while we're here." She said

I pulled my arm from hers as nicely as I could. And smiled at everybody.

" As fun as it would be to sit around and plan things to do. There is a whole island here for me to discover and not plan on how to do that. I rather do things when I feel like it, not when Alice decides its time. Sorry Aunt Alice, but I just want relaxing fun, not scheduled fun." I snorted and walked out of the sitting room and out the door.

Once my feet touched the sand, I was in heaven. My whole brain shut off and I just let myself be free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- JASPER POV -<strong>_

* * *

><p>To say I was surprised by Bella politely telling Alice to shove off, would be an understatement. I wanted to laugh, because the whole thing was ridiculous. Alice planning activities instead of letting us do our own thing, its always been that way. Vacations and what not, she always planned it and everybody went along with it unless we rebelled and snuck off, often Emmett and I were the ones to do so.<p>

Bella's emotions changed drastically once she was outside. I felt high almost. Human emotions felt a fraction like she is feeling, her being a vampire it only amplified.

" I wasn't trying to plan everything." Alice muttered, " I would have considered her input." She said leaning against Edward.

" Alice, Bella is her own person. She's not the type of person to be told what to do, and when to do it. You cant control everything." Rosalie said snidely and walked outside to watch Bella, with Emmett following her.

" Just let her have fun Alice, she's in a new life. It's her first time here, wait for the vacation activities until her newborn year is over, or ask her to help plan instead of you doing it. You mean well, just remember she loves you, she wasn't trying to be mean." Esme reassured her.

Alice's face lit up and her eyes went unfocused. She was under for about a minute and then giggled. Edward beside her chuckled and looked from me to Emmett. Their emotions were amusing, adoring actually until they looked at Emmett. They turned mischievous after that.

" Whats going on?" I asked

" Nothing." Alice said elbowing Edward when he was about to spill the beans.

Emmett shrugged and walked outside with Rosalie, the rest of us following. Bella was floating on the water her skin glittering. Her extremely long hair was fanned out from the waves around her. She looked like an angel.

Her eyes were closed and Emmett's face lit up in excitement. He walked, or tip-toed, quietly towards the water. No matter how quiet he was I knew whatever was going to happen would be hilarious. He's been trying to sneak up on her since her change, well even before that and he's never really succeeded.

Emmett reached Bella's feet and right as he was about to make a grab at them, her right foot moved quickly kicking him in the chest. His whole body went forward except his middle and he was launched several hundred feet away from her. He went under upon impact of the water and when he came back his laughter boomed out everywhere.

" Better luck next time, Gigantor." Bella sneered at him and got out of the water.

She looked incredible in that bikini. Her long hair sticking to her body like a cape hiding the back side of her. She looked like an angel. Her smile was large and her eyes were bright and I couldn't help but smile at her when she caught my eye.

" What are you doing?" She asked me sweetly.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly to me. She was so small but fit perfectly right here in these arms of mine.

" I was enjoying the view, Darlin'. What else would I be doing?" I asked looking down at her because she was honestly that tiny.

She beamed up at me and giggled.

" Come on, lets go hunt and then you can show me around these island. Ooh maybe I can make a dress from some leaves or something." She said tilting her head and her eyes went unfocused.

I chuckled. She would want to make clothes from the jungle like leaves that were all around the place.

" I bet if you ask the girls, they could help you gather whatever you will need. Maybe even help you make it." I said grabbing her hand

She nodded and we took off for some grub. I watched as Bella flew from tree to tree letting her instincts take over. There was plenty wild life here for us. The birds around the area were pretty much almost extinct until Carlisle and Esme brought them here and let them mate making plenty more of themselves. Nobody ever ate them, Esme thought of them too precious, she loved the sounds of song they made day and night. Then again, they aren't too appetizing as the meat eaters around the Isle, or the plant eaters either.

I watched as Bella leaped down onto an unsuspecting lion and wrapped her tiny little arms and legs around the beats and let it run wild trying to fight her off as she latched onto its neck. It's adrenaline for fighting for its life made the blood tastier, but I never seen it done like that before. Usually the boys and I played with our food to get them going, this way was different. I guess even though I'm older and have been along a hell of a lot longer than Bella, I should know not to think I know everything there is about hunting.

Watching her turned me on and I guess I had been projecting because Bella was already on her second cat and her emotions were showing me she was being satisfied from the blood, but also inviting. I moved slowly carefully towards her not to make her newborn emotions freak out. I crouched down placed my hands over hers and bit down on the opposite side of the beats neck, taking its blood into my mouth.

We were sharing a meal. Something like this rarely ever happened in our world. Some people cant share because they're to possessive and become to frenzied to sooth their thirst that sharing causing them to attack. This was new, I never shared a meal before, and sharing a meal with my mate, while her black eyes were locked on mine, made my lust grow, and my dick hard.

Once we drained the animal, Bella was on top of me before I could fully blink. Her lips attacked mine with fever and her growls and mews were vibrating from her body to mine. I growled back as I kissed her, changing our position causing her to fall to the ground hard, but that didn't stop us. Her little bikini was shredded from her body and my clothes were gone too.

I was balls deep within her so quick and so hard she screamed out in pleasure as I growled out from how good it felt. This wasn't love making, this was pure animalistic mating. No thinking, no thoughts whats so ever, not really. This was our bodies and minds as vampires doing what it's instinct is telling us to do, we're just reacting.

Not that I'm fucking complaining…

When I finally came to my senses, hours, days, weeks, however fucking long later, I wasn't sure. But what I was sure of, is that we've both marked each other over and over again so many times after reaching climax, the number is unknown. And having Bella mark me at the same time I've marked her, well that shit just sent us into another fuck frenzy. It was incredible.

Bella's tiny body was wrapped around mine, like a kitten. She was sated, completely utterly fucking satisfied that she was actually purring while she snuggled into my naked form on the forest floor. It was day light out or mid-morning I'm not fucking sure, but her emotions that she just happened to be projecting to me, were too contagious not to feel the same and soak them up.

I haven't felt her feel like this in a while. Since her dad died, sure she had happy emotions but, that was only on the surface, deep down then she was completely shattered at the loss of the father she never had but for a very short time. Now, all I detect is nothing but pure happiness.

Hopefully it lasts, but at least I know that here, with me, alone just us, she feels completely happy and it's not just because we just literally fucked each other senseless.

Of course eventually we had to get the fuck up and head back to the house. We fed again, she was thirsty, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She may not react like any other newborn I've come across, she had a nice little amount of control and resistance, but I could feel her hunger, and her lie through the bond we shared. She was hungry, so I made her eat and I myself at as well. Even though it was hard to concentrate on feeding, than her naked body leaping at an animal's throat.

Her feeding naked was a beautiful and erotic sight, let me tell you.

Our clothes were completely destroyed, but of course having Alice a seer, in the family actually had its nice appeal to it. We had clothes waiting for us a few yards from the house. We both dressed quickly and clasped our hands together as finished the short trek to the family.

Once inside the doors, everybody stopped what they were doing and just smiled at us.

" Nice to finally have you join us, bro. You and angel here had quiet a nice few days huh?" Peter snickered out.

Bella's eyes went wide and she looked up at me. Her neck would have started to hurt if she were human, she had to recline her head back that far because she was that much smaller.

" A few days?" She whispered in question to me.

I touched her cheek with my thumb and caressed it softly. I shrugged then as well, because I didn't know how fucking long we spent out there, I wasn't paying attention to time or shit like that. I was too wrapped up in her, no pun intended.

" It happens Bells, don't freak out. You were reacting on instinct. We've all been through it, still go through it too." Rosalie reassured her.

" I mean, I just thought we shared a meal and then had sex! I didn't know it's been days!" Bella chocked out.

" You shared a meal?" Edward piped up with wide eyes

" She actually had been feeding, then invited me to join her. Now leave her alone about it." I almost snapped.

What business was it of theirs? If we spent a month fucking and sharing meals it isn't their business. What goes on between me and my mate is just me and my mate. This is what annoyed me sometimes living with so many people. They think we need to share everything, when we don't.

I didn't really want to share any time with Bella with them. I wanted her all to myself, for as long as I could have her. But that wasn't fucking going to happen. Not while we have Maria to deal with. So for now, I'd have to endure sharing her with the family, but that didn't mean I had to share anything about 'us' to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -**_

_**So this is short, I know that and I'm sorry for that. Also sorry for the delay on the update, I have no excuse besides the fact that I've had writers block and I've been enjoying my time reading stories on my fav's list, getting caught up on reading. **_

_**Jasper seems to be keyed up already. Sharing Bella with the family isn't something he's too happy about…and they've only just begun their little Isle time. **_

_**I'll update sooner next time, sorry for the shortness, and sorry for the lateness. I still hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I also want to add for those who read Conquering the Hales and Struggling Love… those stories were not deleted by me, they were deleted by the site a few months ago, and they are telling me that I myself have deleted them.. Which isn't true, they had such great responses it would have been stupid to do such a thing. And now I cant even out them back up because I have no idea where the flash drives to those are and the one I did find was ruined during a move….**_

_**Sorry to those who keep asking what's going on with those two stories.**_

_**On another note, I'm going to start updating the other stories I've neglected. I have two crossover twilight/vampire diaries stories that I will be updating last. Isabella Malfoy, Rosalie's Mate, Finding A Way Into Her Heart, Wolves Siren, and Bella Volturi will be updated before those two will. They haven't been updated in a long time and it's not fair to the readers who love them to have to wait.**_

_**I probably shouldn't have so many stories out, but I will get to them, so bare with me. **_


	17. Tired

This story is not Beta'd so there are mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's pov -<em>**

* * *

><p>It's been two months since I shared my first meal with Jasper, and it definatly hasn't been the last. We've shared a meal two other times since then, and then nice few days away from the family were awesome.<p>

I learned not to get embarrassed about sexual activities, no point in it really. As a vampire we hear everything, and do mean everything. So when everybody is going at it, it just riles Jazzy up and we just go at it, the others end up running away during those times. Jazzy's very… well there really arent any words for how he gets when he allows those lust filled emotions from everybody else soak into him. The best part, is he pushes them towards me as well. Bliss, those moments are bliss. Rose and Emmett as well as Char and Peter are mostly to blame for the brute of it. Not that I complain!

Besides that, I've been utterly annoyed and slightly pissed off. I didn't think I'd feel so suffocated in my life. Alice has been pulling me this way and that way away from Jasper when she 'sees' fit. She treats me as a child pulling clothes out and laying them on our bed for me when we all come in from swimming in the ocean or when we go hunting. I know I'm not the most cleanest eater, but I think I'm very well capable of picking my own clothes out.

Once, I decided not to wear what she chose, and she completely freaked out telling me that I couldn't wear it. I ignored her and pretended that I couldn't hear her. She's starting to make me dislike her. But it doesn't just stem from her picking my clothes out, clothes I don't even want to wear.

Jasper and I could be cuddling in our room, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other, not even sexual. She will burst in the room and drag me away claiming we needed to have girl time. Her girl time consists of her pulling my hair and giving me 'make overs'. As if I need them all the time, or need them at all. I always found myself to be pretty even when I was human, but as a vampire I think I'm pretty amazing. Her telling me I need makeovers is almost insulting. She doesn't do that shit to Rose or Char, or even Mama Esme.

My last straw was when Jasper and I were actually getting into some forplay the other night, touches, caresses, teasing each other, slowly losing clothes, and she just burst in the room ordering us in the living room for a freaking movie night!

Jasper isn't happy with it either, of course whenever he growls at her Edward gets all uppity and shit.

We've had enough, and now, we're giving them a taste of their own medicine. Everytime Jasper feels their emotions become intimate, he changes their moods. Everytime they go hunting I've been going through Alice's clothes and laying out an ugly outfit and hiding her other ones, forcing her to wear the only clothes she can find, which are the ones I lay out. As for Make overs, well Jazzy makes her feel tired and practically forces her to sleep as I fuck her makeup and hair up. And when they really start to get hot and heavy, I burst in THEIR room and pull her away.

" I wish we didn't come here." I whispered from the couch in the living room where everybody else had been.

They all look up to me, giving their attention. I feel sort of bad, because it's not everybody who's making my stay here miserable.

" What's wrong?" Esme, or Mama Esme, as I been calling her asked

" I'm tired of never having time with Jasper, I'm tired of Alice telling me what to do." I mutter glancing at her.

I didn't bother to listen to anything, I just got up and went outside. I knew the two men who've kept me grounded and slightly out of reach of insanity would follow me. When I'm feeling overwhelmed or anything out of my natural happy normal self, they're always there.

Of course with Char trailing behind. Part of me feels like the four of us get along so well is because our ties to each other through venom. Jasper turned Pete and Char, and well he obviously turned me. He didn't have any of the Cullen's venom in his body, so maybe our tight group formed and we stuck together because the vemon bonded us. Either way I was grateful.

I went to the clearing we cleared out, it wasn't big but it was something. We used to train. Or they used it to train me rather. Jasper and Pete along with Char- sometimes, have been training me to fight. I want to be ready, to be able to provide effective self defense against another vampire if need be. And trust me, and my gut, I know that day will come soon, to protect myself. And those around me.

There was no talking, it was just solid bodys colliding with each other, or trying to out manuver the other. We're of course not going for the kill on each other, but we do put the other peson in position, something I begged to be allowed. If there was a way to somebody to break hold of that position while I had them in it, that would be horrible for me. So we practiced on my holding and usually it was Pete that ended up being my test dummy.

I might have been a little to overzealous a few days ago when we were training and ripped his head from his shoulders a little bit. NOT ALL THE WAY! Okay so he was almost like the dude from Harry Potter, you know the ghost. Nearly Headless Nick. Yeah Peter was pissed and he found it hilarious at the same time. Poor Char was completely freaking out. Peter wanted to pull his head back like the guy in the movie, to Esme, but we didn't let him. Jerk.

So I've got the kill positions down, and I've got a good percentage on my fights. But Jaspers been holding back when we spar together and that shit is annoying me.

" Damn it, Jasper you cant hold back! I need you to come at me full force. Stop babying me. Your holding me back, its gonna get me killed or you killed. Say we do have to fight, your gonna be trying to protect me reguardless, putting yourself in harms way. I NEED THIS! I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING AND BE AS GOOD AS I CAN BE. AND YOUR NOT ALLOWING ME TO PROGRESS CORRECTLY." I sighed out in the beginning, but it turned out to come out in a roar at the end.

I was sick of him trying to find a middle ground beween treating me all lovey and training me right!

" If you cant train me how you would train your newborns, or any other male or female in the ranks. Then leave, Peter will continue along and Char will take his spot. Ive had enough of this bullshit. God forbid you show me how to fight, not just pussy foot around, I'll get my head and limbs ripped off and tossed into a fire before you get a read on my emotions. Then all of this, being changed shit would be for nothing. Some mate I must be." I growled out and took off to go feed.

My anger had been getting the best of me. And I don't give a shit if I was harsh and hurt his feelings or even disrespected him. I had the right to say it and he needed to hear it. Him holding back, not properly training me because I'm his mate, could and will get me killed. Then where will he be left? Alone.

I fed off four animals, my anger causing my thirst to worsen, so it took more to calm my newborn nerves. Shit is irritating, feeling something so soothing one second and then feeling pissed off the next. It didn't help that with the constant pestering and bullshit from Alice, or how danty Jasper has been acting when it came to him and I sparing. He was the major of a human war, and a warlord's second in command in the vampire wars in the south. I need everything from him, reguardless if there is a chance he could or would rip my fucking arm off flinging me seven ways to Sunday across that clearning.

I need the knowledge, the trainng, the experience! I need to be able to protect myself and those around me to the very best of my ability. I knew if they allowed me to grow to my full potential I could be just as good as those guys.

I stood up from buring the last dead carcass of an animal, I could feel her behind me, several yards away.

" Go away Alice, I need space. As much as you assume that you can invade one's personal space and personal time, you cant. Leave me alone, if I wanted or even wished to be around you or talk to you. I will come to you. " I hissed out not even looking at her and ran off towards the waterfall not far way.

It calmed me, the sounds and the way the where calmed down after taking its dive off the drop it takes, calmed down and calmed me. I'd join the others later, right now I just needed this. I needed the me time, the free time, just time to myself to relax and center myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I've had writers block and personally I've just been tried and wanted to catch up reading stories that I've enjoyed for awhile but had no time to keep up with them. I'm a reader before a writer. And my writers block hasn't just been with this story but my other ones. **_

_**I'll get good ideas and then go to write them out for a chapter, and nothing good or great comes out. So it just discourages me from the stories. And maybe that's my fault for having so many at one time….**_

_**Either way I'm trying not to give up on this story or any of the other ones.**_

_**I have an appointment to get to.. So this is what little I can provide for you for now. Bella is a newborn she can freak out if she feels like it. So seriously if people have a problem with how she acted or what she said… that's your issue, this is MY story. Bella isn't gonna be perfect, she is a newborn. And I'm sorry to those who love Alice and love her retarded ass manipulative personality but I hate it. MY BELLA sticks up for herself and isn't some irritating little bitch that allows people to control her or whatever. [ this is my fanfic, not the books]**_

_**[[ Good day! ]]**_

_**Ps, thank you for those of you who've stuck with my ass through these long gapped updates.. Love you for that!**_


	18. Control

_**Welcome back loves! A new update, that's been long overdue, but I'm going to wing this one. I just want to get all of my stories updated before Monday hits. So I hope you enjoy this little ditty right here. Also, I'm not sure how long this will be, but hopefully it will satisfy your minds. **_

_**Also, please review at the end of the chapter. I love hearing from you all, good or bad reviews**_.

From the weeks between Bella lashing out at Jasper in her annoyance and frustration that he wasn't training her to fight the way she wished. But he had his reasons for not doing that. It wasnt that he didn't want to, because he did, he was just nervous and afraid. He had fought against the need to teach her to defend herself to her best ability and his mating bond. The need to protect his newly turned mate, had been over-riding the want to go at her full force like she had wished for him to. So he had Char and Peter help him, only it just blew up in his face something fierce when she screamed at him that day. And it hurt him even more when she yelled at him, than when he had an arm ripped off.

Bella's attitude towards Alice had gotten worse. She took to lashing out at her every chance it came. Weather it be verbally yelling and screaming at her, or if was physical. Bella would yell at Alice when she would suggest or ask if she wanted to get a makeover or hang out just the girls and her. Or she would shove Alice harshly out of her room when Alice would come in and speak to her. Bella taken to treating her harshly, not only was meaning to but Bella started to enjoy it. And everybody had started to become worried.

She threw herself into training as well. Sometimes they would go and ago for days at a time only stopping to feed, never taking a break. She started to channel her anger into sparing, and sometimes taking it too far. She would rip an arm and leg off of Char and Peter, never once feeling or saying sorry. Only to growl out at one of them to go again. Jasper was never there for sparing any more, she wouldn't allow him near at that time, she didn't want him near there. She trusted Peter and Char to get the job done.

Rosalie started to grow even more worried the other day when Bella took Emmett down, but didn't stop once she took him down, she placed her foot firmly in the middle of his back and yanked back roughly on his arms that were held in her hands and tore them off. Rosalie didn't yell at her like she wanted to, she stayed quiet like Emmett asked, she respected Emmett wanting to help. But she decided to pull Bella alway later on to speak to her, because the anger that Bella was holding on to didn't seem healthy and it was truly started to not only scare her, but everyone else around her. And it wasn't like Jasper could talk to her, she had avoided him like the plague.

"Bella, do you think I could talk to you before we all go to the main land to get some things?" Rosalie asked quietly hoping she wasnt going to get the bad end of Bella's attitude or anger.

Any other time Rosalie would just give it right back, but she came to understand Bella's attitude and frustration. She just wished to be there for Bella as much as the young newborn would allow.

"By we all, does that include me as well?" Bella asked with hope in her eyes.

She hated that she wasnt allowed off the island as beautiful as it was, she was starting to think of it as a prison.

"No, I'm sorry. Your just not ready to be around humans yet." She whispered as she watched the hope die in Bella's eyes and as her chin met with her chest.

"I see, and who will be babysitting me this time?" Bella asked her with a bit of a bitter voice.

"Alice." Rosalie sighed out

She didn't get yelled at like she thought she would, Bella only nodded her head and gave her a small smile patting the ground next to her, an invitation to Rosalie to join her. She then looked back at the sun setting in the sky.

"I just wanted to tell you that I understand your anger, frustration and annoyance. It's very reasonable to have those emotions as a newborn, I had those same ones when I first been turned. But you can't just keep pushing all of us away, including Jasper. I know your angry that he didn't push you and teach you like he would a newborn army. But you have to understand that he isn't wired that way with you. Your his mate, his first priority is your safety, not hurting you. He's been doing all he can even while warring with himself. Please, just try not to push us all away all the time. Alice wont understand because she's not like everyone else. She woke from the change, with visions to help her, and other things to keep her grounded. Like finding Jasper and coming to the family." Rosalie whispered out gently. "Please don't get mad, nobody asked for me to speak to you either, but I wanted to. I remember feeling like I was a prisoner, and not understanding my emotions or controlling them. But you're not only hurting Jasper by this, you're hurting us all and we all love you." She said before she pulled Bella to her and kissed her cheek and got up and walked towards the house.

Bella sat there, not angry at Rosalie. She was thankful somebody had the guts to tell her off, but not the way she had done it. She now understood Rosalie's motherly feelings towards her. She ran ahead to stand in front of Rosalie and before Rose could blink Bella took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. She kissed Rosalie's cheek and whispered a thank you before going to find Jasper.

She felt horrible about how she had treated him. She also felt like the worst person and mate ever. She sobbed out as she ran into their room and jumped on him and started full-out crying. She clung to him like a scared child clings to their mother.

"I'm so, so sorry Jazzy. For everything, for how I've treated you and going about things. Please, please don't leave me. I understand now why you couldn't train me like you would a normal newborn. You're everything to me and I'm sorry I've been a terrible girlfriend and mate. I shouldnt have pushed you away and lashing out at you. Please forgive me?" Bella cried and pulled back looking into Jasper's eyes.

"You don't have to apologize to me darlin', I understand even though it hurt my feelings. But everything will be alright, everything will out just fine. Soon you will get better control and not everything will make you angry. But all of us in this house, no matter who annoys you or pisses you off, we all love you." Jasper whispered to her as he kissed all over her face.

They made out fiercely for a few minutes until somebody quietly knocked on their door. Bella let out a small growl of annoyance and hissed towards the door causing whoever it was to scamper off.

Jasper chuckled and pulled her tighter to him, and nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder.

"How about you and I go hunting when we get back and spend a little time together?" Jasper suggested quietly

"How come I can't come with you guys? I wont eat anybody, I promise. I was strong when you thought I would attack that human before, but I didn't! Please, Please let me come! I'm tired of being on this island." Bella begged in a small voice

Jasper sighed and looked at her, with sad eyes. He hated that his mate felt confide like a prisoner, but he and everybody else didn't want to take any chances. Not only would it be possible for her to kill an innocent because their blood got to her, but it would kill her inside if she snapped and couldn't control herself.

"Bell I know you want to go, but you can't. Maybe in a few weeks we can see you react to human blood and a human scent. But now, none of us can take that chance. It would kill you if you were to attack a human, not only that but your very strong. So much stronger than any of us, and it would be hard to hold you back. I know you feel like a prisoner here, but try to understand why we cant take you with us." He asked her

She nodded and didn't argue. She didn't feel like arguing and she understood what he was saying. It would hurt her to hurt a human, but it did annoy her that they didn't give her a chance to prove them wrong. To show them that she's strong enough just like she had resisted once before. But she didn't speak she just told him she loved him through her emotions so she could feel it. She kissed his cheek, got up and left to go sit in the living room.

She sat down on the couch gently, remember the last time she plopped and broke the legs right off the couch. She remembered being embarrassed and following Esmé around for an hour saying how sorry she was and that she should have been more careful.

"Hello Dear!" Esmé said cheerfully and kissed Bella's cheek in greeting. "I know you want to go, but not this time, hopefully soon those worry worts will chill out. So how about you tell me what you want while we're out and I promise to get it for you, anything you want!" She said with a happy smile.

THe thing is, Esmé just hated when Bella felt down or like she wasnt part of everything else. She hated to see her daughter with such a sad look upon her beautiful small face. So she decided to spoil her, hoping to cheer her precious girl up. Not only that she hoped that her mothering would help some of that anger be washed away.

"I really don't need anything. But it would be nice of you to get some things that we can use to make those clothes. It would be really awesome for all of us girls to do that, while the man go do something together. I think it would be good for all of us." Bella suggested with a beaming smile on her face.

Esmé giggled and nodded her head while writing down some things she thought they would need. She remembered Alice and Bella suggesting they do that, and to her it seemed fun and something unique. She also wrote down other things she thought Bella would like. She figured a few new itunes gift cards for Bella to add music to her bright pink Ipod. She figured she could get Bella some art supplies to help her with her strength control, she had done that when she first became a vampire as well, and it helped out a lot.

"Do you want any clothes?" Esmé asked her

"No, not really. Though a few new bathing suits would be great. I ripped my last one running and it got caught on a branch. It was my favorite." Bella said as she pouted.

Once that had been jotted down on Esmé's trusty list, she left the room and went to ask Alice if she would like anything. Once she heard Esmé ask, she tuned everything else out and just watched the TV, and even that annoyed her. She couldn't seem to pay attention to her old favorites like she had been when she was human. So she just sat there until Emmett sat down next to her and just stared at the side of her head with a huge dimpled smile on his face.

"What is it that you want, Emmett?" Bella asked not even looking over at him, even though she had a smile on her face.

"Well, Tinkerbella, I decided that I'm going to pick us out some jet skies. So what color do you want? Red?" Emmett asked nearly vibrating in happiness.

Bella giggled and finally turned to look at him.

"Now, you know red is Rosie's signature color. And mine happens to be pink. So you have your answer." She laughed out

"She's too tiny, Emmett." Edward argued as he walked into the room with Alice trailing behind him.

"I'm a vampire just like everybody else in this house Edward. I think I can handle it. And if I can't I'm sure Emmett, Peter, or Jazzy can take me on theirs. And just who the hell are you to tell him I'm too small, you're not my father." Bella hissed out in anger

"Damn it, Edward. She was just calm and happy, why did you have to try to control everything just like Alice? Leave her alone, if she wants a damn jet ski then she can have one. Now shut the fuck up and leave her be." Jasper growled stepping back into the house.

"He was only looking out for her, even you know she's small to get on one by herself." Alice defended her mate.

"I think the two of you need to step back and leave Bella be. She's not your child, she's Esmé and Carlisle's now. You and Alice do not have the right to dictate what she wears or what she does, she's mature enough to do decide shit on her own. If she flies off a damn jet ski because she's too small then that's a lesson for all of us to know, and have her ride with one of us. Also, Alice you are only a few inches taller than her, so if she can't have one for herself, then you don't need one either, now do you? One day, you two are going to push her too far by being so damn controlling over her, that she's going to disown the both of you, and you know what I wouldn't blame her. My God, if she even breathe on her own without asking the two of you before she does it." Char snapped at them

Alice hissed at her and stood in front of Edward, glaring at Char.

"She is my niece, and Edward is her uncle, so if we think of her safety and her wellbeing then it's not any of your business." Alice spat out.

"You're my great-aunt, and Edward may be my uncle because he is your mate, but the two of you don't know me. You know only a bit about me. You two have no right to tell me what to do, or what not to do, or anything like that. I'm grown enough to pick out my own clothes and decide what music I want to listen to, and to hunt alone. I don't need the two of to breath down my neck every two seconds tell me how wrong I am. Now I'm going to hunt. I hope all of you have a good trip, and make it back safely." Bella said calmly.

She kissed every one's cheeks before she left besides Alice and Edward's and left quietly, keeping the door on its hinges this time.

Everybody looked from where she left back to Edward and Alice, and shook their heads giving them angry looks. Including Esmé and Carlisle who wanted to ream them new ones, but decided against it. Instead they gave Edward and Alice hard stares at left the house to get on tot he boat. Jasper, Emmett, and Peter growled at the two and pulled Rosalie and Char along with them before the two could attack them.

"Do you think we're doing the wrong thing here?" Edward asked quietly as he sighed looking down at his mate.

"Edward, she grew up foster homes and group homes. She hasn't really had anybody look out for her until she moved to Forks. Now it's our responsibility to show he we care. Right now she's just rebelling, but she will see we mean well by protecting her." Alice told him softly and kissed his lips softly.

He nodded not really thinking she was right, but he didn't say anything. He left Alice at the shore of the beach and waved as they took off.

Alice walked back into the house and waited for Bella to come back as well so she could suggest a movie night for the both of them, hoping to get on her nieces good side. But Bella never came back into the house and Alice tried to vision where Bella was but she came up with nothing but Bella greeting everyone in the sand when they came back. An hour later, Alice heard Bella walked up the path from the jungle like forest to the house.

"Want to come hunting with me?" Bella asked from the door way

Alice looked back from her spot on the couch and smiled a big beaming smile nodding happily that Bella was including her on her plans for their night away from their mates.

"Of course, I'd love to join you!" Alice chirped and sped out of the house as Bella ran next to her.

"How about we make this a competition. First one to take down as many as the person can before chucking it all up?" Bella purposed the bet

With Alice agreeing and getting into the zone of their bet, she took off. What she didn't know is that Bella was keeping an eye on her waiting for her perfect moment.

She jumped from tree to tree in a circle around the area that Alice was hunting in. Once Alice sunk her teeth into an animal Bella jumped down on top of her and threw her into a few trees, but they didn't fall from the hit. Alice got up and hissed but stopped once she saw Bella's coal-black eyes and her crouch. Alice looked surprised and bit scared and started to back away but she didn't get very far. Bella let out a roar like war cry and lunged landing on Alice tearing a leg off, then an arm.

Alice shrieked in pain and screaming for Bella to stop.

"Did you stop terrorizing me with clothes that I didn't want to wear, or Makeovers that I didn't want? Did you stop trying to control me and everything move I make? This is me telling you to stop!" Bella roared.

She knew she was wrong in what she was doing, but her vengeful emotions werent allowing that red haze she was in to go away, so she kept on ripping off limbs and then lastly her head.

Bella started collecting the arms and legs and ran off to the other side of the island and went into the water. She took the limbs in her arm and tucked them tightly to her body as she swam to the bottom and dug a deep hole, scaring away all the ocean life. Once it was deep enough she shoved the two arms and two legs and packed the sand and dirt back into place as good as she could and left them. She swam back to the sand and ran back to where Alice's torso and head. She picked up the head and torso and smiled down at the blank expression on her great aunt's face.

"This is the most wonderful makeover you've ever had Aunt Alice! I think it becomes you." Bella said happily as she winked.

She tucked Alice's head in arm like a football player would a football, and held her torso against her body and ran to another side of the island. She buried Alice's head just like her arms and legs, and then she went off to the opposite side of the house and buried her torso in the same fashion.

Happy with her work she stood there and smiled at quiet she received back. She knew that she was going to get hell for her actions, but in the moment she felt happy and completely in her right to do what she had done, and she didn't feel sorry for it what so ever.

She walked back to the house this time instead of running and took in the animals that backed away instead of running, and got a good look at most of the birds that hid in the trees. They were beautiful and she was glad that she could see it all peacefully. She went around and picked out large healthy leaves from the trees and plants, that would make steardy pieces of material for the dress she wanted to make. She wanted to make one like Tinkerbell wore in all her movies, hoping Emmett would get a kick out of it and agree it would be a good idea.

Once she got back to the house, she started stripping off her clothes until she reached the bathroom in her room. She turned the water on hot all the way and washed her body as she let her shampoo sit in her hair and then rinsed it, and repeated the process just like on the bottle. After she was done with that she put in a nice amount of conditioner for her extremely long locks and let it set like the directions told her to.

Bella dried her self off and wrapped her hair into a damp bun and pulled on some comfortable clothes. She went into the living room and pulled out all her favorite movies and started her own movie night. She briefly wondered if Alice could be put back together after being apart for so long and started to feel guilty but shook it off. She figured since Alice never felt guilty for the annoyance she put her though, so she ignored those feelings and let it go.

She ran through her movies quickly and put in Thelma and Louise. One thing she remembered most about her human life, was her dreams of getting a friend like the two of those had. A person who would be her partner in crime and go to the ends of the earth for her. And she feels as if she's got that in her family, maybe even Alice if she wasnt so stuck up her own ass so much of the time.

When the other's arrived back at the house, Bella still laid in her spot watching Jackass 3, laughing and giggling at the real funny parts and cringing at the nasty parts. Emmett ran into the room and swept her off the couch and ran her outside. Lined up on the wet sand away from the tied, were ten different colored jet skis, each one two different colors.

"I thought we were all getting one?" She asked as she craned her head back to look up at him and giggled at his smiling face.

"Well, we all figured we could get one per couple, but after Rosie said she wanted one of her own with her own color, we decided to just get each couple one with both of their favorite colors. Seems fair right? Your not upset are you? I mean Jasper agreed to a half pink jet ski for you." He asked nervously and then reasoned to her before she could even argue.

"I think it's a perfect idea and I love it! You know what I came up with while you guys were gone?" She asked as she jumped on his back.

"What's that?" He played along.

"That when we make our jungle leaf outfits, I'm going to make one just like Tinkerbell! Just for you!" She laughed out

Emmett chuckled and told her he was glad she was doing that for him, and that if she wanted he would help her. She decided not to get help for him, but offered to make him an awesome modern Tarzan outfit.

Bella got down from Emmett and started helping Esmé and the other girls bring things inside.

"I got you some art supplies, being gentle and challenging yourself not to break them, helps with your strength control." Esmé said after she kissed her forehead

"I think that's great, thank you!" Bella smiled at her and went to sit down at the kitchen island to help Rosalie and Char separate different items for everybody.

They guys all brought everything back in and after they finished they let the women do what they always did. Take control. Edward went to his and Alice's room to shower and get the night washed off of him as did the rest of the men. When he came back down stairs in a T-shirt and shorts, he looked around for Alice.

"Bells where is Alice?" He asked her

"I'm sorry what?" She asked him as if she hadn't heard him causing everybody to look at her with odd looks, making her glad that they couldn't see a blush on her face any longer.

"I asked where Alice is?" He chuckled quietly at her with a smile on his face.

" Sorry I wasnt paying attention is all. We had a fight, and I havent seen her since then. She's around here somewhere." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I've acted. I know it's not my place to tell you want you can and can't do. I just worry because your small and your so new to this. I just want to cradle you in my arms and keep you safe from the world. But I have to realize that Jazz will take care you and that you're your own person and can do whatever you want. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I love you." Edward told her and hugged her to him tightly.

She didn't say anything but she did let him go out and look for Alice. Though the small smiled on her face never went away for about an hour, her and everyone elses vampire hearing could hear Edward shouting loudly for Alice.

"Shouldn't he have found her by now? I know y'all Island is big, but not for a vampire." Char asked with a confused on her face

"Maybe he isn't looking in the correct spots." Bella said nonchalantly.

"Spots?" Emmett asked confused

"Yeah, ya know...where Alice could be." She responded grinning with a glint in her eyes.

"Bella, if you know where Alice is, then why are you making Edward lose his mind while looking for her?" Esmé asked gently

"They make me lose my mind everyday, so why the hell not?" She asked while looking through a magazine.

An hour later Edward came back in looking like he just got in a fight with a mountain lion freaking the hell out. Bella laughed when he asked her where she could have one, and everybody else started to get worried as well.

"Bella just tell him where she is." Jasper told her firmly

He was starting to get annoyed by Edward's incessant yelling at his mate, and the emotions from everyone around him. It seemed the only positive emotions were from his mate herself. Those were excitement and victory. But he couldn't understand what or why she could feel that way when her aunt was missing.

"When are we leaving this place anyways? I mean I'm tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. I think we should just get our shit, and just go whack that Maria chick off. Because seriously what is being here going to help? I mean you guys said that the Volturi have tried to get ahold of this crazy lady because of the laws she's broken, so why not ask them for help? I'm sure if I go, alone as a non-threat, then ask if they can help us? Me and Jazzy need some time alone! We've been around everyone since He changed me, and I think we need some time for just us!" Bella purposed as she avoided answering Jasper's command of telling Edward where Alice truly was.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed out. " If we got the Volturi involved, they will know of your gifts, and could ask you to join them. Not to mention they will find out about the wolves in La Push, and Caius hates werewolves, and he would order them to be killed. I have no doubt that could charm the pants off those kings, but that has is a last resort." He softly told her

Her eyes became glossy and just nodded and sat there quietly. She just wanted it all over, to have time with just her mate, and get away from all the crazy. She wanted to go places and just live the rest of dead life with her mate and just be happy. She wanted to get off the island, because no matter how much people tried to cheer her up, she still felt like a prisoner and maybe she wouldn't feel that way if she had been allowed to go to the main land as well. But she also understood and she hated that she understood.

That went on for two solid days. All of them asking at different times where Alice was, and she would avoid the topic all together and just voice her worries, or thoughts on things. Finally Edward snapped and shook her roughly screaming for her to just tell him and that he promised to keep Alice away from her.

"You promise? Or are you just saying that so I put you out of your misery and tell you where she is? Because I swear, that if she even mutters a word about clothes or makeovers or anything else that makes me wish I would burst into flames and just die, then I will make her burst into flames and she will die. Not to mention I'll have to kill you too, and I don't really wish to do such a thing to your oh so pretty self!" Bella chirped out

"She's finally lost her noggin." Peter whispered out while he elbowed Jasper

"I swear I promise you I will keep my promise. Just please tell me where she is!" He cried out shaking from worry and fighting back sobs.

"Fine, she's in the ocean." Bella muttered as she pouted.

She wanted to draw his misery out like her's had been since she stepped foot in the place, not to mention she wanted draw out Alice's sweet silence.

"The ocean?" Edward and everyone else cried out

"Bella, seriously tell him where she is. We're all worried and tired of him asking and of us having to ask. We get that you're angry, but just tell him already." Rosalie sighed out in exasperation.

"Fine! Jesus, I just wanted a damn break from her annoying ass for two freaking seconds, is that so much to ask? I didn't see or hear any of you sticking up for me or being tortured by her clothes and makeup, or her incessant talking! If I would have known this is what I was going to have to endure after being changed, I would have taken off the second I woke up!" She roared out. " Her head is north, her legs and arms, are west, and her damn torso is east. Now you can go get precious Alice." She said as she shoved Edward away because she was tired of his threatening grip on her shoulders. "And if you ever, shake me or put your hands on my person again, I'll rip your hands off your arms and burn your fingers off, you asshole!" She screamed for the last time and walked into the house and up to her and Jasper's room and slammed the door shut.

Edward took off along with Emmett and Carlisle, Jasper and the other's stayed put and wondered what the hell they were going to do with the pissed off and completely enraged newborn slamming around her room.

"She's packing." Peter muttered.

They all ran into the house and tried opening the door but it was locked. Esmé told them not to break the door down after Jasper said he would if she didn't open it.

"If you want to leave, Bella, you're not leaving without me. I'll go too, if you want to go, then we will go. But you can't go alone, I don't want you to go alone. Please open the door and let me pack so I can go with you!" Jasper yelled through the door.

While he tried to bargain with her, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward came in with Alice. Her head was attached to her body but her arms and legs weren't yet attached. Carlisle yelled for everyone to come and help them. He needed all the vemon he could get, and needed someone to go and get blood for her, because she was in pretty bad shape.

Everyone went to go help out, besides Jasper. He stood outside their bedroom and waited for her to open the door. Because he would be damned if he went against Esmé, and piss her off as well as his mate. Then he would really be in trouble. His priority is Bella, and he was telling her that as he whispered to her through the door.

A minute later, the door unlocked and he rushed in and closed the door and locked it behind him. He rushed over to his mate and took her in his arms tightly and squeezed her so tight it hurt but she didn't say it or let him know through her emotions. She needed him to hold her tightly, to hold her together because she was losing her noggin like Peter said.

"I love you, Bella. But don't you ever think your going anywhere without me, ever. I don't care what happens, but never without me. Never, because I'll never make it through anything if you're not by my side. I know your going crazy and I know you tired. But didn't we just talk about it already? And you can't just go around tearing people apart just because they piss you off. Damn it Bella, this is your family, no matter how crazy they make you, you can't do shit like that, it's just wrong." He whisper yelled fiercely.

"You're right." She said in agreement while nodding her head, "But I'm not sorry." She whispered.

He nodded because he knew she wasnt sorry, and he wasnt going to argue with her. She knew it was wrong, but stood by what she did. He knew that later she would feel regret and that her and Alice would be just fine.

She left her bags where they were and just laid down on the bed with him, as they listened to the commotion down stairs. Bella would radiate in amusement and he would poke her and tell her to stop but she didn't it just sky rocketed.

The next day the boys took Bella out on the water with the jet skis and just let her enjoy herself. They didn't want her in the house because Alice was in pain and every time she would hear Bella's voice she would flinch away and let out a soft whimper. Edward was still mad at Bella, but Jasper talked some sense into him about him confronting her. Letting him know Bella was serious about her threat and that nobody was going to stop her from wailing on him. He told Edward to think about being in Bella's shoes, if he was anew born and felt like she was being controlled while she was trying to gain control of herself. Edward realized Jasper was right and decided against speaking to her in a negative way.

While the boys and Bella were out on the water, Rosalie, Esmé, and Char sat in Edward and Alice's room with her talking and showing her attention so she didn't feel alienated like they would have. Well Rose and Esmé talked to her, but Char sat back reading a book and decided to just keep her mouth closed from saying serves you right. Because she was behind Bella one hundred percent in her actions against Alice, and if Char was going to honest, she was wishing she did what Bella did the first moment she met her.

"She hates me." Alice muttered with venom tears in her eyes

"I don't think she hates you, I think she's annoyed, upset, and just down right pissed. That girl out there, whose finally doing something that wasnt commanded of her, or picked out for her. Shes doing it because she wants to, and she's having fun! Bella is her own person, she doesn't need you telling her what to wear or what to do every second of the day. She's never had a family before, not really. And now her blood family is making her wish she never found out about you. I think you need to take a step back and realized that you can't control everything that girl does. She needs to live her life the way she wants to live it. You've had forever to do that, you can't make her do what you want. Why didn't you do it to everybody else? Why single her out, and make her miserable? Because I know that you knew she wouldn't protest because she's not that kind of girl. I know that you knew what you were doing was wrong no matter how much you tried to justify it all. I know that you knew, that you were just pissing her off and making her push everybody say. Not everything is about you Alice, maybe to Edward it is, but it isn't about you to everybody else. There is a psycho warlord after her as a mate, and your just causing her more stress and dread. She shouldnt be feeling dread while bein here. This was here chance to geta way and relax before anything happens. But did she get that? After her daddy died, did she get relaxation and a stress free place to be? Of course not, because Alice wants what Alice wants, god forbid that somebody doesn't want to do what she's demanding. I honest to God think you deserved what you got. I actually wish I could have done it myself. And shame on all of us who didn't speak up for her, or put a stop to your pushing and pulling of that girl out there whose been through hell since after the first day she was ever born!" Char snapped at her and left the room

"She might have ripped you apart and buried the pieces but you need to make it right. You caused her to bat shit crazy, and its your job to make it right. I love you Alice, you're my sister, but when your wrong, I'm going to tell you, just like you do for me. And you're wrong." Rosalie whispered as she left Alice alone with Esmé.

"You know I didn't mean to, right?" Alice asked Esmé quietly with pleading eyes.

"I don't think you meant to push her over the edge sweetheart, but I think you knew that what you were doing as wrong. Your not her mama, Alice. You can't make her do things she doesn't want to do, and expect it all to be fine in the end. I think you made a mess of things with your great-niece, and that you need to make the first step in making it right. Because if you just sit back and not say your sorry and actually mean it, then your going to lose out ona wonderful girl. She may think she doesn't need you now, and that she's just so exhausted and angry, but you both need each other. And we all need you two to get along because it isn't good for any of us." Esmé whispered, "And I don't think she hates you, dear. I think she's not in control of all the emotions she feels and doesn't know what to do with them, and you're the main cause of most of them so she's holding on to that. You say your sorry and mean it, and I think it will be a good step in the right direction to fixing your relationship with her." Esmé told her and gave her a kiss in the forehead and let her rest and collect her thoughts alone.

_**A/N :**_

_**Well, there you have it. A full chapter of a Bella tantrum.**_

_**Let me know what you all think!**_

_**- Cullensbabymama7**_


	19. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.<strong>

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you to everybody! <strong>

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	20. Island Christmas

**We're going to get a bit of an insight inside of Maria's mind. Not a lot, but a little. Then we will go to Bella and the rest of her gang... they will be celebrating Christmas, and New Years! I figured since I didn't post Christmas for any stories, I'd do it with this one.**

**I hope you all Enjoy, and leave me some loooooove!**

**_- Maria Pov -_**

I've been alive for a very long time, and have had some very good pleasure from those I have around me. My favorite was the Major. He was perfect in every way. Only I didn't feel for him what he felt for me during his time-serving in my war before he left with that idiot Peter and his useless mate. I wanted to rid of Peter, but he proved himself to be useful, and even more so became protective of his mate. His determinate to live and keep her alive caused him to strive.

I had them both a time or two, at the same time. It was very pleasing, but I didn't honestly prefer men to women, I just never found the right woman to give them pleasure from me.

But now after so many long and unfullfilling years, my seer whom I changed myself, Ryne, said that she had a location and vision of my mate, my female mate, I began the process of retreavng her To have her by my side. The pictures of her that Ryne sketched up hadn't done my little mate any justice. She was perfection as a human in my eyes. My very core wanted her, and the want turned into a possessive feeling once I had word she as being courted by Jasper, my Major.

It only caused me to double my efforts in getting closer, closer to getting back my once Second in Command and my mate, though I would never allow him to touch her, to go near her, not even to be close enough to near the air she breathed. I wanted my mate at my side, so I could show her the spoils of having the power I have in my grasp. I would give her anything her heart desires, even killing the man whom I groomed to be a warrior, a soldier.

I sent off my most trusted nomadic friends, they would do my bidding at any cost, even their lives. James had been sired by me and he loved me as a sister, though I never loved him in any sort of way. The only thing I ever enjoyed about him was his ability to manipulate those around him to assure their loyalty, giving them reasonable false comfort in their lives lasting longer than they were deemed. His gift was also something to admire, tracking, he was one of the best I've seen so far, almost better than the Volturi scum's tracker. His mate Victoria, she had a useful gift, it was pleasing to have her around when it was time to change a location or draw up plans to have quick exits should anything go dreary. I didn't give a shit about their little french friend, Laurent. He was only useful when it came to a fight, I had yet to see him lose one, and have so little scars.

So when they set off to collect useful information about my little beauty. I had the utmost trust in them, being able to sneak in and out to get information and come back. I was still planning a retrieval plan, and that would require little people, to make as little noise as possible.

Isabella, her name was even beautiful, very fitting for her. When I learned that she had been adopted by a lonely man whom had been the Chief of Police in a small town, it was simple enough. One man wouldn't be missed, and Isabella wouldn't have been there long enough to be missed, not by anyone of importance. James brought me back several items of clothing for me in plastic bags, holding her sweet scent. I was very pleased with his and his mate's work and rewarded them with whom ever they pleased. They loved sharing meals and a pleasant person to defile, human or vampire. I have them what I knew they wanted, for doing such a great job.

The best part is there was a window of opportunity, to get my mate by my side, faster than I was ready for but that mattered not. So I sent the three of them back to do just that, with hourly check ins.

They made the man who adopted disappear, only for me to find out that my mate was mourning for him. I felt a little pity and considered that maybe getting rid of him had been a mistake, but I shook those thoughts away. Nothing can get in the way of me having her, I will have her, even if I have to bring an army to them to gain her for my side. I would desecrate them all.

My anger went up when James told me she was being watched and guarded by Jasper and his pathetic animal drinking coven. He had her tucked tight away around so many vampires. I would never keep my mate around my army, even after I turn her. She would never have to worry about being involved in something so dangerous. I would protect her, unlike he had been doing.

I wanted his head, fuck having him come back and serving me. I shall die, not only for keeping her locked away in his home, but for saying she was _his_ mate!

Of course they never returned, James and his little coven. They never made it back to me with my mate, and it caused so many lives of such good fighters I had groomed, to be lost. He took my mate and disappeared, and caused my numbers in arms to decrease.

Killing him will be pleasant.

"Anything?" I asked my seer

She was increasingly getting on my nerves. She was starting to lose her volubility, and I was close to ending her life. Since the time James was due back with my mate, there had been no more visions of my mate from this idiot.

"I'll keep trying, give it time. She was blurry to begin with. Let me focus. Please." She pleaded, I could smell the fear coming from her.

"You have one last chance. I will come back another time, I expect a report. Your focus better be on par, or else you will be dismantled." I hissed at her.

_Soon, I will find you, my mate, and we will be together._

**_- Bella Pov -_**

Things have been a little better since my little mishap with Alice. Well, I ignored her and avoided her. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I may have admitted to myself that the way I went about dealing with my frustrations and anger was wrong, but not really. I just hated the fact that since she is my great-aunt, that she thinks she had some sort of say over me, of what I do and what I wear, what was or is best for me.

Nobody knows what's best for me more than myself. I may be young but I've been through enough in my short human life that I had, to know what is best for me. I knew they had looked me up, when I first came to Forks, but they just knew outsider information, information that nobody would know but myself.

I've had to make plenty of life changing choices while being in and out of foster care and group homes, that they knew nothing about.

Alice doesn't know shit when it comes to what's best for me. And just because she is some aunt related to me, or related to me at all, doesn't mean she knows best because she is a relative. Her future seeing shit isn't even concrete, its subjective. Based on choices and decisions a person makes, and one who wasn't so far up her ass or Edwards, would wonder if she seen outcomes of how I would react. Because if they did, if she did, she would have seen me cutting her out of my life completely by her continuous manipulations.

Yes, that is what I feel. She is nothing a person who manipulates her ways or wants on those around her. She likes control, and well frankly she won't control me.

_Nobody_, not even Jazzy will ever control my ass. _End of_.

But on a lighter note, this is my first Christmas as a vampire, and I intend to enjoy it, even if I wish I would've had at least one Christmas with Charlie. I miss him so much, even to this day. I'll never forget him and his love and kindness.

Adopted by him or not, he is my father, my dad.

I've lit a candle for him this morning, one that smells most like him. It brought me comfort, since I was already in a sad mood.

The whole clothes by leaves thing, yeah, it was no bueno. Our skin wouldn't allow it. So it was actually Alice who helped Rose and Char make me my own little Tinkerbell dress. It's the same shade of green and it's silk! I actually love it, if I could wear it all the time, I would.

I did thank them, the three of them after I had it on, once they showed it to me. Jasper choked on air when he saw me come the stairs wearing it and the small little slippers with little puff balls on the toes. He growled once I reached him which made me giggle.

But back to Christmas. I have yet been '_allowed_' off the island, but that didn't stop be from shopping for a few gifts for each person in the family, yes even Alice. I made sure to block my mind when it came to her and her gifts. Anger and what not aside, I wanted to get her something, well give her some things.

Each couple got a to do list from me, or a to get list. They didn't know exactly who they were shopping for since I made sure no mated couples were buying for a direct mated couple. Everyone was mixed up. I shopped for Jazzy's gifts online and trusted only Esme to pick up his. They would already be gift wrapped and ready to bring home, so nobody could touch them.

I made sure my hands were covered with these awesome silk like pink gloves, Edward gave them to me, he looked sheepish. I still smiled at him, I loved Edward even though he's a huge 'ratard' to follow Alice's advice when it comes to me.

He didn't want me to see anything anybody was getting, since anything they did and later would be the past. He said he wanted me to be as surprised as I could be. I was grateful for that!

I love Christmas! What's not to love? I mean you get presents! I love me some presents, and now that I'm a vampire, I love it even more for some reason. I guess the idea of getting to spend forever celebrating it forever and other awesome holidays, is exciting, at least to me... and Emmett. If anybody understood the awesomeness of Christmas and presents, it's Emmett.

So here I am wrapping all my gifts in the privacy of the bathroom from Jasper and my room. He's gotten his things taken care of, the party pooper. He had the sales people from the mainland wrap his gifts for everybody up every time he bought something. It's almost criminal to have somebody wrap everything for you and not doing it yourself. But I found out not too long ago when I asked him to wrap the big package I have for Peter, it was best to have him not wrap anything at all.

I thought vampires were suppose to be good at everything by now, or for somebody to be alive as long as he has been, would have at least semi-perfected the task such as gift wrapping a simple large box. My poor God of War, lost his battle with the gift wrap and the tape. I couldn't help but giggle every time he would growl and mutter profanities at the _'offensive piece of shit'_ or as he called it. When he caught me laughing he just stared at me with disbelieving eyes and then narrowed them, saying I gave him trick wrapping paper!

_Do they even have that sort of shit? Trick wrapping paper?_

I took the wrapping paper and tape from his hands carefully and pushed the box into our large bathroom slowly watching him the entire time. I wasn't sure if the box would survive the onslaught of emotions he was directing towards it. So I managed to shut and lock the door to save it and the items. It was a struggle, wrapping the box, since it was damn near taller than I was. But I got the job done, it looked great and I even put a bright pink bow on top of the box. All of my gifts were topped with bright pink silky bows so I knew when who was opening mine.

I'm down to Alice's gifts and Esme's gifts. I made a call to the person who ended up in charge of my affairs and possessions I've inherited from my family. Not to mention when Alice was carted off to the nutthouse, they took her locket from her. It had been found and placed back in the hands of my family when they admitted her, and my Grandma kept it safe I guess. I had it shipped under Jaspers name but told him not to open it.

It was a present for her, from me of her past. I thought she deserved to have it back. It was a gift from her birth mother, I seen it from the visions of memories she didn't remember. I just hoped she loved it and didn't decide it was ugly now. Though I wouldnt put it past her, she's so damn materialistic about everything and anything. If she calls the locket ugly or shows that she doesn't like it, I'll keep it. It truly is a beautiful piece of jewelry.

I also had other items of her's like pictures from when she had been human to give to her. Everyone else in the family had pictures from their human days, but her. So I thought she would like to be brought in with that tradition.

Like I said, I'm angry with her, but I still love her. I don't hate her, I don't think I could fully hate her. If I did, I would have lit her ass on fire or some shit after I ripped her apart.

For Esme, I got her a charm bracelet. It said in the online catalog that it was the best-selling that sold out faster than hot cakes on mother's day. It was platinum and I selected a bunch of different charms for her. They all matched her personality and the love she gave off and all the things she does for us, as the motherly one in the family.

I got one for Rose too, because she's well she's all sorts of motherly to me but she isn't suffocating about it. It was more of a sisterly/friendship one for her. One the charms on the bracelet held a locket, inside the locket was a picture of her and I before and after my change. I thought she might like it. I know she had her reservations on my humanity, so I wanted to put the human me in there for her, to let her know that I understood and loved her for it.

Char wasn't too difficult to shop for, I grew to love her and our relationship became close. She got a bracelet as well, but the charms were totally different from Rosalie. I wanted her to know that even though I hadn't known her as long, I didn't love her any less. She's been awesome since we've met and let's face it, Char is fucking hilarious. She's awesome, and I love the way she puts Peter in his place when he's being an annoying fucktard - which is like.. almost always. She's becoming almost like a bestfriend, or a very good friend.

I also gave the girl's tickets without expiration dates so all of us could get away for girl time together for a two-week girly vacation doing whatever we all wanted to do. It's an open ticket to go anywhere, since we have yet to talk about it. I'm sure they will enjoy that, but it won't happen until this Maria shit is dealt with and I've had some time alone with just my Jazzy.

Getting Maria out-of-the-way, and spending alone time away from everyone else with just Jasper, were top priority. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want alone time with Jazzy all the time. I can't wait till we can just be us and not worry about other people being around. I'm hoping he takes me somewhere fun and exciting but somewhere out of reach so we can go on about things without being exposed.

Hopefully lots of naked times. Jasper naked is so heavenly, I swear every time I see his naked body, my eyes roll back into my head and I hear all sorts of angels singing Halilooyah. The man is a God, along with his peen. That thing is a person all on it's own, trust me. All I want for Christmas for him is him naked with a hot pink bow tied around his dick, it would be lovely.

_Now I'm humming All I Want For Christmas._

Shopping for the boys was a different fare all together. It seemed easier but more difficult at the same time. I mean what do you get vampire men that have forever to do everything they could ever wish to do? More importantly, what if they hate it? It would be devastating to see the looks of fake cheer on their faces. The girls I could do with out batting an eye lash. I knew them, not to mention I'm a girl myself, so it wasnt hard to put together a thoughtful gift along with a girly trip gift.

Men where easier to a point. There are sports, any man loves sports at least one sport out of all of them. Also they like video games, and they point out what they like the most out of hobbies. But what do men really expect to get for Christmas?

Carlisle wasn't too hard at all. I got him a few blank journals to write his discoveries and thoughts. He's very scientific when it comes to Vampires, so it would be cool for him to write down things he discovers or his thoughts on things that have to do with ones gift and why they were gifted it. I also got him a few different white Dr.'s coats with his name embroidered on it. I find him quite more handsome with the white coats on, for some reason.

For my Emmy Bear of a brother, I got him a few different things. One, a new game that hasn't even come out yet. With Jasper's strings and money he was able to help me get the game for Emmett. Every time it's even brought up from a live Xbox match against somebody elsewhere in the country or world, he raves about it and gushes how he can't wait till it comes out. I also got him an upgrade for his Jeep, once we get off this Island he can get the new model for his current 'baby' and have whatever add-on's he wishes for. Well the Jeep thing is more of a couples gift from Jasper and myself. I also got Emmett a few different gift certificates for gadgets. He was into spy shit, anything that could assist him in pranks, so I'm sure he would love that.

Edward was the simplest and easiest person to shop for. I got him new composition papers that he can place in different leather-bound holders, to keep them from wearing old or getting ruined. The man was a vampire and I'm sure he didn't need to write down all the little songs he plays or makes up in his mind, but I'm sure he would love to write them down regardless. I also got him a massive amount of I-tunes gift cards as well, I know how much he loves listening to music just as much as he loves making it.

_Peter and Jasper were the hardest ones to shop for to tell you the truth._

Peter was hard to shop for because even though he was super close to my Jazzy, and his brother. I didn't know as much about him than the little things he have away, other than his little jackass like comments that annoyed but amused me. I know he's originally from Texas like my Jasper, but not exactly a civil war soldier, but a soldier none the less. He was changed by Jasper during the Southern Vampire Wars, and became the Major's Captain. I also know he loves the south still to this day and that he met Char there, in the wars, who was also changed by Jazzy. He loves all things southern, pick up trucks, and he even smokes cigarettes despite that he really doesn't get effected by them. Not to mention the fact that he loves drinking and 'two-stepping'.

I got Peter a few bottles of his favorite whiskey, along with a few Stetsons and a few new pairs of cowboy boots. I didn't bother with clothes, he shops for his own, and doesn't really allow women to 'get his delicates' though I highly doubt he wears any said delicates. I also got him a joint gift for him, with Jasper and whoever else they want to go with them.

Re-enactments had been a thing that both Jasper and Peter both loved. They loved the idea of being around the atmosphere of the old days when they were human. Anything to do with wars and Texas and the south beating the Yankee's or what have you. History was their love, and I couldn't judge them for that. So I got them a bunch of passes to all sorts of re-enactments.

I also got Peter this huge Elvis doll that sings and thrusts his hips when somebody passes by. He loves Elvis, but this thing is going to scare the shit out of him. It's what the box I asked Jasper to wrap contained of. He's going to shit himself when it's all quiet then it just starts singing and thrusting when it senses movement anywhere near it. I can't wait!

For Jasper I got him a bunch of history books, one with him in it, actually. I also got in touch with somebody over the internet saying that my boyfriend was obsessed with the Civil war, and got the uniform he went missing in, done up. All the way down to the sword and boots, and hat. I could already picture seeing Jasper standing in front of me in it, and I have to admit, is sexy.

_I love a man in uniform._

I also got him a watch, not that he needs one, but it's engraved. I hope he loves it. I may have even made up a few coupons for sexual activities. All for his choice. Anywhere he wanted, whatever he wanted, however he wanted... I even had them laminated. I had no doubt about it, that he would put them to use, and that he would enjoy them. Shoot, I know I will!

It wasnt much, but it was all I could do really, at the moment. Eventually once I get out of my newborn stage, I'll be able to go out into the world and do my own shopping and maybe I'll even get a job! I mean why couldn't I work and make my own money and save up?

We all gathered around the living room, the couches and chairs filled up as well as some of us sitting on the floor. Emmett was standing near the tree in his ridiculous Santa's outfit, I'm not even going to lie, He made me be an elf. According to him I'm the only one small enough to wear the uniform with pride and actually pull it off. I rolled my eyes at that and put the darn outfit on, because it's Christmas, so why not give in? Emmett made one hell of a Santa, until he whispered huskily in Rosalie's ear ' _Have you been Naughty or Nice little girl?_' it made me shutter and pinch him, only making him let out a roaring belly laugh.

Perverted Jerk!

Though, I think Jazzy likes my outfit, even down to the curled bell toed shoes. He sucked in a breath when he saw me come down the stairs with it on, and choked. I giggled and jingled all the way over to Emmett's side to be his helper.

"I just want to say before we start, thank you to everybody who helped me gather my presents for everyone. I know you all had your own things you needed to get, and you helped me since we've yet to test my control." I muttered while looking around the room at everyone.

They all smiled and said it was alright, besides Peter who let out a whine about how straining it had been, and how daunting such a task it was. I rolled my eye and stuck my tounge out at him childishly, since he childishly complained. He wasn't offended of course, he just grinned and sent me a wink.

"Alright now that Tinkerbella is finished with her oh so, heart warming thank you, let's get down to business shall we." Emmett said as he rested his arm on my head as if I were an armrest.

I elbowed him nicely in the ribs and smiled innocently when he glared and rubbed where I got him.

Apparently they all had a system, everyone was to get their presents handed to them and then we all open them together. I didn't like that idea, I rather liked the idea of each person who bought for everyone watch as everybody opened their presents given to them from said giver.

"Doesn't sound bad, it's actually nice to switch it up." Emmett muttered as he stroked his fake white beard.

I just giggled at him and nodded. I did request that my gifts be given out last amongst the mass of people around us.

I received a sorts of awesome stuff from everyone.

Esme and Carlisle, they got me a necklace with the Cullen Crest on it. It was a cross between Alice and Rosalie's. It was held on a long silk like ribbon and the crest was rather large like Rosalie's. It was beautiful and I allowed Carlisle to place it on me right away.

Rosalie had given me a vanity set. Gold embellished with my name engraved on them. A brush, a comb, a handheld mirror, and an old-looking perfume bottle. They looked very delicate and expensive. I actually loved it, and after getting to know her, I knew that it was special, it was gifted to her from her human days, by her grandmother. For her to give it to me, well if I was able to cry I would have two small rivers flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't help but nearly crush her body with my newborn strength with how much of it I put into the hug I gave her.

Emmett gifted me with a pink gaming system, as well as a pink Gameboy or whatever he called it. He said it was to pass the time and keep me busy when it seemed like there was nothing else to do. He also gave me prank notebook, to write down my ideas and different activities with a whole page of free passes on pranking him and him not being allowed to retaliate. There had been only eight of those, so that meant I had to plan eight really great pranks on him.

Char, she got me my own pair of cowboy boots, well in this case since I'm a girl, cow-girl boots. They were pretty and I was actually was afraid of touching them. They were a beautiful black with red on them. I actually wanted to put them on over my Elf costume but Emmett said he would demote me, so with a pout I told her I would wear them tomorrow. Apparently they took awhile to break in.

Peter's gift was funny. He got me good too. He always talks about how short I am, and how it should be illegal for people in my situation to do some things. It's not my fault I'm small but, oh well. He got me this claw like thing, it goes to different lengths, and has a trigger so the claw can grip whatever your trying to reach. Also, it's pink, which is the best thing about it. Besides the claw reacher thingy, he gave me a jewelry box, I think it was hand carved. Either way it was beautiful and I let him know I appreciated it and loved it.

Edward and Alice gave me their gifts together. Alice of course had given me a bunch of clothes, much like everyone else, along with gift cards to shop for things on my own. The clothes she picked out to gift to me, were actually ones I liked and they were my style. I thanked her and started to open my gift from Edward. It seemed like he was in on my charm bracelet thing, because he gifted me a necklace that would match it, he also given me a new hot pink laptop with a carrying case to go with it, which was a lighter pink but it shimmered and had my name on it. I had used everyone elses laptops and other things to do stuff, so it was nice to have my own.

For having a boyfriend for the first time on Christmas, I really didn't know what to expect. I think maybe the girly girl inside of me, which is the majority of my whole being, was hoping for the one thing most women want. The ring, an engagement ring. Even with everything going on, which us being in hiding for the time being and the Maria stuff that happened and is going to happen, I guess I wished for that. But I didn't get an engagement ring, and I covered up my disappointed at that, so Jasper couldn't feel it. I know it's ridiculous to expect such a thing, but I can't help it, I'm a girl and it's what we girls do. He did however tell me that for my present I was going to get to leave the island and just be with him. So that was better than nothing, or at least better than anything.

When he told me the other's were going to stay on the island, and we were going to take a vacation just the two of us, I nearly cried. I felt so relieved! But the selfish part of me wished we didn't have to come back to the island for a long time. Being here and not having the chance to leave made me sort of resent the place a little.

Everyone loved their presents from me. Jasper was over the moon along with Peter. Alice, she sobbed and thanked me like a million times for giving her back her human things. I was relieved that she didn't scoff or call any of them ugly, but she appreciated and cherished them. When I explained what and why I have them to her, she clutched onto me like nobodies business.

I was elated when Peter stuck his face close to the Elvis' face and Jasper quickly but undetected turned the Elvis on. The result sent Elvis flying in the air, Peter letting out a nice girlish scream all the while jumping nearly two feet in the air.

All in all, Christmas was a very good success. I still wished Charie was here, but I know he's looking down on me and make sure I had my share of love and smiles.

_**A/N**_

_**That's the chapter... I know it's a bit late, but I've been blocked and I wrote a little every day.**_


End file.
